


When Push Comes to Shove

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-15
Updated: 2000-01-15
Packaged: 2018-11-21 00:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11346441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: AU Story. Sometimes it is not always wise to make your fantasies a reality.





	When Push Comes to Shove

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

When Push Comes to Shove by Cerulean Blue and Jo B.

When Push Comes to Shove  
Authors: Cerulean Blue and Jo B.  
E-mail addresses: and   
Rating: NC-17  
Keywords: M/K M/Sk Sk/K M/Sk/K SLASH Rape  
Disclaimer: The X-Files are the property Chris Carter, 1013 productions and Fox Broadcasting.  
Summary: AU Story. Sometimes it is not always wise to make your fantasies a reality.  
Authors Notes: This story was written for Ter/ma's November challenge.  
Feedback is always welcome. Any constructive suggestions are appreciated.   
WARNING! This story contains explicit Sex/Romance between two or more men. Turn back now, if the subject matter offends you.   
WARNING! This story contains non-consensual sex that may offend some readers. If you are one of them don't read any further; we don't want to hear from you!   
Okay to Archive: please ask first. 

* * *

The FBI corridors were bustling with people heading off and coming back from lunch. No one took notice of the man stalking A.D. Skinner through the wide crowded corridors. The man was openly admiring Skinner's broad shoulders and tight ass, and how the light reflected off the large man's bald head. His fingers itched to touch every inch of that muscular body, to slowly peel away piece after piece of fabric until he got to the delicious flesh underneath. Mulder stopped at the water fountain as Skinner glanced over his shoulder. When the large man moved on again, Mulder glared with annoyance at his retreating back. He took a drink of water then headed for his basement office. Six years of desiring something so badly without a chance in hell of getting it had left Mulder frustrated and desperate.

It was getting harder to concentrate on his job, especially now that Skinner was once again his boss. When Skinner was chewing him out about some transgression, whether it be his disorganized paperwork or going over budget details on his expense reports, Mulder felt the friction between them as electric. He yearned for the A.D. to grab him, to throttle him, to even take him over his knee and spank him. Anything. He wondered what it would take to get Skinner to yield to Mulder's unspoken desires.

A wicked grin suddenly spread across Mulder's lips. It had been four months since his lover had infected Skinner with the nanocytes under the mistaken belief that he could force the A.D. into vigorously supporting the X-Files instead of bending to the wills of the upper echelon in the FBI and CGB Spender. Mulder had tried to convince Alex to remove the nanocytes, but his stubborn lover had refused, saying that the next time Skinner voted to remove Mulder from the X-Files, he was toast. They had fought like tomcats at the time and never did resolve the issue. Now Mulder was suddenly glad that Alex was such a stubborn SOB. He picked up the telephone and dialed, counting the rings until finally a deep, sexy voice answered. 

"Yeah?"

"Is that any way to greet the man who adores you?" Mulder teased.

"Mulder, baby!" Alex responded, brightening up immediately. "What's happening?"

"You know that fantasy of mine? Well, I have an idea that might just make it come true," Mulder replied, leaning back in his chair his hand roamed down to fondle the bulge in his pants.

"Not your Skinner fantasy again?" Alex groaned.

"Yes, my Skinner fantasy! Don't try to tell me that you're not into him, too!" Mulder scoffed.

"Oh no, not me, one G-man at a time is more than I can handle!" Alex snickered.

"Yeah, right," Mulder said sarcastically. "Anyway, I thought of an excellent use for that obnoxious little invention you recently acquired, my love! I can't explain it over the phone, meet me at O'Herlihy's Bar & Grill at 6:PM tonight."

"Sure thing, babe. I have a funny feeling I'm going to like this one!" Alex purred into the phone.

"That you will, my sweet, that you will!" Mulder chuckled to himself as Alex clicked off.

"Hey, Mulder, what are you chuckling about?" Scully asked, stepping into the office.

"Ah, nothing. Did you have a nice lunch?" Mulder asked, leaning forward in his chair and shuffling through the receipts from their last case, he refused to meet her eyes. Scully could always tell when he was keeping something from her, which made his secret love affair with Krycek next to impossible. She knew he was seeing someone, but so far she assumed it was a woman.

"Lunch was fine," she sighed, giving him a calculating stare, but before she could ask him what he was hiding, her phone rang. "Scully," she answered. "Okay, Kim, we'll be right up." She placed the phone back on the cradle. "Skinner wants to see us. Mulder, what did you do now?"

"Nothing! Nothing! Why do you always assume he's mad about something I did?" Mulder threw his hands up defensively.

"Because he usually is!" Scully snorted. She picked up a pad. "Just in case it's about actual work!" she said ruefully. She marched out the door, with Mulder following closely behind.

***

A.D. Skinner was not in a good mood. He had just gotten a copy of Mulder's expense report for their last case. On it was an unauthorized trip to New Orleans for a case based in New York City that involved satanic ritual deaths. As if that wasn't bad enough, Mulder had contacted several psychics while in New Orleans and paid their exorbitant rates for consultations. He and Scully had managed to eventually catch the perpetrators and arrest them, but A.D. Skinner's head ached as he tried to figure out how he was going to explain the flight to Louisiana and the hefty "consulting" fees to Accounting.

The door opened, and his nemesis walked in. He flashed a sunny smile at Skinner who glowered at him in return and flung himself into the first available chair. Scully smiled contritely when she walked in and tentatively asked, "How are you doing, sir?"

"Not good, Agent Scully!" Skinner growled. "However, thank you for inquiring, I appreciate your concern."

He turned to Mulder. "Mulder, what the blazes are you doing going to New Orleans for a case that's based in Manhattan?" he snarled.

"Mardi Gras?" he quipped, looking innocently up at the A.D. through thick lashes.

"Muulder.!!!" Skinner growled.

"It's in my report," Mulder sighed dejectedly. Skinner just did not have a sense of humor. The man needed to lighten up or he'd die of a heart attack. "The drug used to paralyze the victims is from a plant native to Louisiana, and it is used in Voodoo ceremonies in certain sections of New Orleans."

Skinner closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He turned away from his agents and walked over to the window. Mulder was going to be the death of him. The man was fucking brilliant. It was the paralyzing agent that had tied the UNSUBS to the crime. However, the expense of flying down himself, instead of contacting the local New Orleans field office by telephone and having them track down the data was going to send Section Chief Drake in Accounting through the ceiling. Mulder needed to learn to trust others to do their jobs instead of doing it for them. Skinner tried sending his agents to a team-building seminar in Florida, which they missed. Maybe that was the problem.sending them together. He could trust Scully to attend on her own, but Mulder needed someone with a firm hand to see that he got there. Skinner smiled slyly and walked over to his desk. He flipped the switch on his phone for Kimberly.

"Yes, sir?"

"Kimberly, I want you to sign up for two spots to Doctor Moriarty's "How to Work Effectively with Others" seminar in San Francisco next week," he said, looking sternly at Mulder.

Scully pouted, she had a vacation scheduled for next week. Great, now she'd have to cancel because Skinner wanted them to learn to play nicely with others. As Skinner hung up she said, "Sir, I was going down to visit my brother and sister-in-law in San Diego next week."

"Oh, you can still take your vacation, Agent Scully. Agent Mulder is attending the seminar with me," Skinner said grinning with satisfaction at the shocked looks on his agents' faces.

"I'm not attending some boring seminar! I work effectively with others fine, don't I, Scully?" Mulder exclaimed.

When Scully didn't answer, Mulder opened his mouth to harangue her. Skinner cut him off. "Agent Scully is too diplomatic to answer that question, Mulder, and you know it. I'm your boss, and I say you need this seminar. Understood?"

"But-"

"Kimberly will book us two seats on a flight going out on Sunday night. She'll inform you of the details, and you can meet me at the airport before we board."

"I-"

"She'll also take care of our accommodations, rooms next to each other, maybe even a suite with adjoining rooms, so I know your every move. If you think you're going to connive your way out of attending this seminar, Mulder, you have another thought coming!"

"You-"

"And another thing.there's a stack of surveillance tapes I want you to go over. No X-files cases to go over for the rest of this week, nothing but tapes until this seminar. I intend for you to go to this seminar, and come back with a whole new perspective. Everyone deserves a fresh start, Mulder, and that's what I expect from you."

"Expect-"

"That'll be all, agents. I so enjoy our little conferences, we'll have to have them more often! Good day, agents! Oh, and Mulder, I want all your credit card slips from the NYC case on Kimberly's desk tomorrow morning. I don't want any surprises to creep in next month. Understood?"

Scully was trying hard not to laugh. Mulder glared at Skinner as they got up to leave. Credit card slips. What was he, in first grade? Didn't the A.D. trust him to fill out an expense report properly? He'd show him a credit card slip!

As they left the office, however, what the A.D. had proposed finally sunk in. San Francisco? Suite with adjoining rooms? Mulder's frown suddenly transformed itself into a self-satisfied little grin. Things couldn't be proceeding any better than if he'd planned it!

As Scully looked back at Mulder with a gloating smile, she was startled to see him looking like the cat that ate the canary. Her partner couldn't be happy about attending a management seminar in San Francisco with Skinner.could he? 

They arrived back down at their office, and Mulder spent the remainder of the afternoon diligently working on his expense report. He glanced at the clock as he stapled the final receipt to the form. "I'm leaving now, Scully," he said, standing and pulling on his suit coat then going to the coat rack for his overcoat. "I'll see you tomorrow." If he hurried, he should have time to grab a quick shower and change before meeting Alex.

"Wait for me, I'll walk out with you." Scully grabbed her bag, and Mulder helped her on with her coat. She smiled at him, he was always the perfect gentleman. "So, do you have plans for this evening? Maybe we can stop for a pizza."

"Sorry, Scully, I'm sort of meeting a friend for drinks." 

"This wouldn't happen to be the same friend you've been seeing for the past nine months, would it?"

"Yeah, we're getting kind of serious," Mulder replied cautiously, he just couldn't tell Scully a direct lie.

"So, am I ever going to meet her?" Scully was feeling slightly jealous over sharing her partner with this strange woman who she'd never met. What if this woman was another Diana Fowley? Only using Mulder for her own ends?

"Yeah, soon. My friend isn't too comfortable around . people." He was going to say FBI agents, but he didn't want to put Scully's mind working on that angle. She'd probably think he was dating some woman of ill repute, and that would be enough for Scully to start using her investigative skills to discover who he was seeing or worse, employ the Gunmen.

"Why don't you and your friend come over to my place on the Saturday after you get back from the seminar with Skinner. I'll cook you both dinner, and besides meeting your lady friend, Mulder, you can fill me in on your week in San Francisco with our boss." Scully stood next to her car, her eyes dared him to come up with an excuse as to why he couldn't make it.

"Sure, fine, whatever," he sighed, turning and heading toward his own car. Alex was really going to love this, Mulder thought, wondering if he could convince his lover to wear a wig and some makeup. He started snickering as he added a slinky black dress and some four-inch pumps to the image of Alex he was building in his mind.

O'Herlihy's Bar & Grill  
6:PM

Alex walked into the bar, not in a slinky black dress and four-inch pumps, but still looking fetching in his jeans and customary black leather jacket. Mulder unconsciously licked his lips as his lover approached. Alex's chestnut brown hair was slightly wet and tousled, looking as if he had just come from a shower.

He flashed Mulder a bright smile as he swung onto the stool next to him. "So what's your big plan, stud?"

Mulder laughed. "You don't waste time, do you, lover? Believe it or not, you're going to be spending next week in San Francisco!"

Alex looked startled. "Really? What's going on in San Francisco, besides being gay heaven?"

Mulder took a sip of his beer and gazed at him slyly. "What's going on is a scintillating seminar entitled "How to Work Effectively with Others," that I am attending with one A.D. Skinner. For which I am residing with said boss in a suite with adjoining rooms!"

Alex guffawed. "You're kidding! So you've got the bull by the horns now, don'tcha, Fox? Or probably some other part of his anatomy! How did you manage this one?"

"Skinner doesn't trust me," Mulder smirked. "He thinks I'm a naughty agent, who doesn't attend important, character-building seminars! So."

"So he's going along to make sure you do!"

"Yep!"

"So where do I come in?"

Mulder leaned in close to Alex so the bartender couldn't hear their conversation. "He needs a push. I want you to use the nanocytes to force him into fucking me. You can even bring along a video camera and pretend that you're going to be filming the whole thing to use as blackmail against me at some future date. Set it up in the sprinkler system like the one you have in my office." Mulder smirked at Alex's surprised expression.

"You know about that camera?"

"Alex, I've been checking every inch of my office and apartment for cameras and listening devices even before we started seeing each other. I recognized your signature wiring and left it in place." Mulder picked up his beer and took a swig.

"What do you mean signature wiring?" Krycek asked worried.

Mulder smiled, he loved being one up on his oh so professional *secret agent* boyfriend. "It's the way you twist the wires together, you tend to twist three times then fold the wires back over in the opposite direction."

"That's it?" Krycek growled incredulously.

"Isn't that enough?" Mulder wasn't about to tell Alex that he was working late and was in the copier room down the hall when he saw Alex break into his office. It had taken Mulder over an hour to find the camera after his lover had left.

Alex snorted, he was going to have to be more careful in the future. "Fox, have you even considered that Skinner might refuse to fuck you? Suppose he goes all macho and chooses death in order to protect you?" He didn't really believe Skinner would choose death. Alex thought the man was a spineless bastard. However, he knew that Skinner respected Mulder, and maybe for once Skinner would put Mulder's welfare ahead of himself. It irritated Alex that Fox was obsessed with Skinner. He hoped that once his lover discovered that Skinner wasn't such a great fuck it would be the end to Fox's fantasies.

"Oh please, Alex, Skinner barely tolerates me! He'd jump at the chance to give me a good reaming!"

Krycek shook his head. Mulder was so clueless. He'd have to think of a way to convince Skinner into screwing his lover besides the threat of the nanocytes.the things he does for Mulder!

He reflected on what he could do. Suppose Skinner believed that Mulder was also threatened. Perhaps instead of obtaining footage that would compromise both Skinner and Mulder, Krycek threatened to infect Mulder with the nanocytes as well? He laughed to himself. The thought of controlling his headstrong lover that way always gave him a hardon. However, he loved Mulder too much to subject him to that sort of cruel dictatorship. Skinner, of course, was another story! 

Alex leaned over and whispered into Mulder's ear. "Fox, let's go back to my place. I have some new toys that might be fun to take to with us to San Francisco. We can test them out beforehand."

Mulder leaned into him purring, "What type of toys, baby?"

"You'll have to wait and see, or not, if I decide to use the blindfold," Krycek said huskily, pulling Mulder off the barstool and shoving him playfully toward the door. 

Mulder gave Alex a saucy smile as he stopped at the coat rack for his jacket. He did not understand why he wanted Skinner when Alex was everything and more than he could ever hope for. Okay, he admitted silently, he wanted to see Skinner fuck Alex, but he wasn't about to tell Alex that part of his fantasy yet, or the part about the threesome. The fact that Alex seemed to hate Skinner didn't hinder him from picturing the two men together.

They walked to Alex's loft apartment, it was three blocks from the bar. They took the service elevator up to the sparsely-furnished room. Mulder liked Alex's place, it was one large room with high ceilings, oak floors, brick outer walls, and a basketball hoop. The bedroom area was on a raised platform with a sturdy, four-poster oak bed, perfect for bondage games. Alex had folding lawn furniture in the living room space. He said it was easy to move if he wanted to play some b-ball. The only area of the apartment that was well-equipped was the kitchen; his lover enjoyed cooking. Mulder smiled, watching Alex bend to pick up the basketball. Spy, assassin, master chef, that was his Alex, a nineties Renaissance man! Alex returned the smile, flipped the ball over his shoulder and it went straight through the hoop without touching the rim.

"The neighbors must love you, Alex, with your basketball games," Mulder said wryly.

"They don't mind the b-ball as much as you yelling like a maniac at all hours of the night!" Alex responded.

Mulder turned beet red while Alex chuckled. "You never told me that they could hear me! You're the reason for all that noise, Alex, I wouldn't look so smug."

"Yeah, well, the walls are thin. This wasn't intended as an apartment building, after all. Anyway, I'm not about to let it ruin our fun. They're just jealous.especially when they check you out in the elevator!" Alex leered. 

He reached over to grab Mulder around the waist and pull him close. He nuzzled Mulder's neck, starting the familiar path of little kisses that gave Mulder goosebumps. Alex would always start at the base of his neck, kisses soft and sweet, and stop at his earlobe, which he nibbled tenderly. Mulder hugged him back and sighed. "Oh, Alex!" he murmured joyfully.

"Right here, dear!" Alex chuckled in his ear. He rubbed his forehead affectionately against Mulder's and sighed softly. "You know that you are the most important thing in my life?"

Mulder nodded.

"Not just here, now. Ever!" Alex declared solemnly.

"It's the same with me, Alex, you know that. No one can ever replace you."

"Not even Skinner?" Alex asked grimly.

Mulder was silent. "Skinner is a sexual obsession with me, Alex. I don't know what to say to you about that. I have to have him. It won't change anything between us, baby, you know that!"

Alex flashed him a quick smile. "Just checking, Agent Mulder! And now to bed, perchance?" 

Mulder smiled back, and shrugged off his leather jacket, letting it fall to the floor behind him then reached to remove Alex's jacket. It slid off easily over his lover's artificial arm. Alex was still embarrassed by it, although it was much better than that hard, plastic prosthesis he wore when they first became lovers. The new arm had been a final present to Krycek from his wealthy, British employer. The elderly gentleman had left it in his will for Alex. Mulder peeled off the younger man's sweater and T-shirt together and tossed them out of the way. He ran his hands up and down Alex's arms and marveled at the difference in temperature. The artificial arm was colder to the touch and the pigment was lighter in color. The mismatched color was noticeable especially where the new flesh was grafted to the old flesh at the shoulder. Alex still had a couple of more surgeries scheduled to remove the remaining scar tissue and correct the pigment. Mulder removed the leather glove, and Alex curled his fingers around his lover's wrist. Mulder winced, and Krycek loosened his grip.

"Sorry, babe," Krycek said, leaning in and kissing him apologetically. He still had a hard time remembering how much stronger his new hand was over his old one. The bones and joints were made out of titanium, and the flesh had been literally grown on the structure. The only thing his new arm and hand lacked was nerve endings and he couldn't feel Fox's warmth with it. However, he could grasp and hold, which he did with the hem of his lover's shirt and pulled it off him. Then he reached for Mulder's zipper, grinning lustfully as his lover's beautiful cock sprang free. 

"No boxers, Fox, you are turning into a slut," he giggled with delight.

"What can I say, lover, you have totally corrupted me. C'mere," Mulder growled, pulling the younger man against his chest he wove his fingers through Alex's thick hair and claimed those perfect bowed lips in a deep, passionate kiss. His tongue explored every inch of that delectable, sweet mouth as he pushed his groin into the hard bulge in Alex's jeans, while Alex ground his hips against Mulder's. Mulder groaned with delight and smiled against his lover's lips and murmured huskily, "You've been eating baklava again. I think I should start calling you honey. You always taste so sweet, even your semen has a hint of honey."

Alex's laughter sent bolts of joy through Mulder's body, he loved hearing Alex laugh. It had been a hard road in their relationship to drop the barriers they had each built around their emotions. Each of them in their own way been wounded and betrayed so often throughout their lives that to trust anyone again with their hearts was the hardest thing either of them had ever done.

"Honey. Jeez, Fox, you're a nutcase." Krycek stepped back and stripped off his jeans and boots.

Mulder grinned as he removed his own jeans. "You promised me toys, honey. Where are they?"

"In the box on the bed. The Leather Company was having a moving sale!" Alex licked his lips as his naked lover strolled over to the bed. 

God, Mulder had a perfect ass for fucking; he frowned, thinking that he was going to help another man get between those luscious cheeks. Alex followed Mulder up the step to the bed, he stopped Mulder with a hand on his shoulder that he trailed down his spine as knelt down behind him.

With both hands, he reached up to hold and knead the pert buttocks. He wished he could feel both cheeks as he squeezed and moved them. "Fox, you have a fantastic ass," he murmured appreciatively. He spread the creamy cheeks wide and leaned over to run his tongue over his lover's anus.

Mulder's breath caught. He loved it when Alex tended him this way before they fucked. He gasped as Alex inserted his tongue deep into him. "Oh, Alex," he moaned, his cock leaping at the attention.

Alex reached into the box. He pulled out some leather bindings. "Get on the bed," he ordered huskily.

Mulder stumbled onto the bed, pushing the box off, it crashed to the floor spilling cock rings, handcuffs, dildos, and several leather objects that Mulder's lust-dazed mind couldn't comprehend. He reached down and pulled a fur-covered paddle from the pile and started laughing. "We are going to take this to San Francisco, I want you to paddle Skinner's butt while I suck him off." He plopped down on his back in the middle of the bed and played with the paddle, while Alex spread his legs wide and tied his ankles up high on the posts, spreading him deliciously and fully exposing his anus for Alex's enjoyment.

"This trip is sounding better all the time. I'd love to tan Skinner's bottom. Maybe I'll take a turn at fucking him, too," Alex said, thrusting pillows under Mulder's hips. "Now give me that, I need to tie your hands." Alex tossed the paddle back onto the pile of toys and leaned over Mulder to tie his wrists through the wooden slates on the headboard. 

"No, Alex. The whole point of this trip is to have Skinner fuck me," Mulder said, staring up at Alex's chest as he leaned over him. Mulder strained his neck and nipped at Alex's nipples. Alex leaned down so Mulder's mouth could attend to him better. His hand wove through Mulder's hair and held him against his chest, gasping at the sucking and hot licks of Mulder's tongue. His cock hardened as Mulder tongue swirled around his erect nipple.

Alex leaned back and surveyed his beautiful captive with lust. There was something so hot about Mulder in restraints. Mulder looked at him intently, pupils dilated with lust. Alex leaned over and suckled at Mulder's erection, causing his lover to gasp and arch his back. Mulder tried to push his cock deeper into Alex's mouth but to no avail.

"Tsk, that won't do!" Alex murmured teasingly. "I'm in charge here, Fox, I'm controlling your every move."

"So get going, gorgeous!" Mulder retorted, a little sullenly. He wasn't used to this loss of control, but paradoxically, it was turning him on.

Alex reached into his box of tricks and pulled out a huge feather, causing Mulder to gasp in alarm. How did Alex know how ticklish he was? He was in for it now!

"Alex, put that thing away! I hate being tickled!" Mulder admitted reluctantly, trying to keep his voice calm, having no doubts that his devilish lover wouldn't be swayed.

"This a dry run, Fox, don't you want to see Skinner squirming under this? Those huge muscles heaving and bulging with the futility of getting away? Let's see what effect it has on you, baby!" Alex chortled, leaning over him with the feather. Mulder couldn't take his eyes off of the damn thing as it approached his right nipple.

The light touch didn't affect him at first as Alex slowly traced the feather around and around his nipple, until his lover brushed it over its tip, then went back to slowly circling the hardening nipple. Back and forth the feather went, and Mulder started to squirm. Alex slowly traced the feather downward over the sensitive flesh of Mulder's belly circling his bellybutton lightly, the muscles flinched and quivered trying to shrink away from its tormenting touch as Mulder started giggling. "Alex, stop! No! Don't . doon't you dare," Mulder cried out desperately as Alex brushed the feather up and down his cock, stopping to tease at the small slit. "Ooh, Gawd. Fffuuck you, Krycek!" He was laughing and gasping for breath as his lover unrelentingly tortured him with the feather. Mulder thought he was going to wet himself if Alex didn't stop soon.

"Krycek? Foxy, whatever happened to *honey*?" Alex smirked, pleased with himself as he looked at the swollen organ. The cockhead was a lovely purple shade and dripping threads of pre-cum. He lowered his lips to the head and lapped up the fluid. "What do you want, Fox?" Alex asked, tracing the feather down the inside of his lover's thigh, he brought it back up and ran it down Mulder's crease teasingly over his scrotum and perineum then brushing his anus. "Answer me, baby."

Mulder had tears running down his face from laughing. "Pleease! Fuck me. Ooooh STOP!"

Alex looked amused. "In a minute!" he chuckled evilly as he trailed the feather back over the head of Mulder's cock. 

"Aaarrrgh!" Mulder yelled, heaving forward and yanking futilely at the straps that held him. The stroking was having the desired effect, the tickling was both agony and heaven, and with each stroke, Mulder got closer to coming.

Suddenly Alex stopped. "Who do you love?" he asked sternly.

"Wha? Alex?" Mulder couldn't believe that Alex stopped stroking him, he was right on the edge.

"I said, who do you love?"

"You, dammit! Don't be such a cruel bastard!"

"Bastard, huh? I wouldn't be calling anyone names in your predicament, my sweet!" Alex laughed. He loved how Mulder looked at this moment; so delicious. naked, erect, flushed from the tickling, he could eat him whole. He trailed the feather around his groin area and up towards his arms, causing Mulder to yell "No! Don't!" and then, of course, he started swirling all around his armpits.

Mulder was beside himself. He was screaming with laughter. Just when he thought he couldn't take any more, Alex desisted. As Mulder caught his breath, he looked up at his lover in dismay. "No more, Alex, please!"

"Come on, Fox, you're as hard as a rock! You may be saying 'No' but your body says yes, yes!" Alex smirked, resuming the tickling. He loved Mulder with all his heart, but maybe he was getting a bit of revenge in for this Skinner obsession.

He stroked Mulder's cock in long strokes. Mulder laughed hysterically and suddenly roared. His cock pulsated twice and arched up, and long streams of jism shot out onto his stomach. Alex kept up the stroking as Mulder came and came and came, until Mulder bellowed at him to stop. 

Mercifully, Alex finally dropped the feather. "So did that do it for you, G-man? It sure did it for me!" Alex beamed. He longed to bring Mulder off this way again, but he knew the agent would break his neck if he suggested it.

Not surprisingly, Mulder glared at him. "You devil! In case you're forgetting, it's Skinner who's supposed to be the object of this kind of attention!"

Alex affected a pout. "Methinks the gentleman had as good a time as any."

Mulder couldn't help smiling at Alex's childish expression. "Come over here and fuck me, you bastard!"

Alex leaned over Mulder and retrieved the tube of KY from under the pillow. He squirted the lube down his lover's cleft.

"Cold!" Mulder gasped, wiggling his ass and tugging on the leg restraints.

"Sorry, babe, but I figured you could use some cooling down." Alex smirked as he smeared the lube between those two perfect globes. His index finger played at the tight entrance, and he watched Mulder's face soften as he slowly pushed his finger in.

"Fuck me, Alex. Later we'll talk about how fucking *cold* you keep your apartment."

"You're soft, Americanski. This isn't cold! In Moscow sixty-two degrees would be considered warm," Alex teased, petting Mulder's goosebump covered thigh as he slipped a second finger into his lover. 

Mulder pushed back on Alex's fingers. "HA! Russian my ass! I know for a fact that you were born and raised in New York City."

"You've been digging into my family records, Foxy?" Alex asked coldly as he lubed his cock.

Mulder sighed at the look on Alex's face. "No. Not recently. That was before we . . . I wouldn't intrude now without your permission," he said apologetically.

Alex's expression softened. "That's okay, Fox. I don't want to keep secrets from you. I want you to know who and what I am." He reached back and untied Mulder's legs, and Mulder promptly positioned them over his lover's broad shoulders.

"Will you tell me why you were suspended for a month in the six grade?" Mulder looked at him inquiringly, licking his lips as he felt the pleasurable sensation of his lover's wide cockhead at his opening. 

Mulder's eyes glazed over as Alex pushed the head past the tight anal muscles, it entered with an audible pop. Alex started to move, slowly and easily, aiming for Mulder's prostate.

As he moved against it, Mulder let out a low moan. "Anyone ever tell you that you ask too many questions, Fox?" Alex asked with heaving breaths.

Mulder groaned as he shifted his ass up to meet Alex's downward thrusts. "No, never!" he gasped, to Alex's low chuckle. Alex leaned over and gave Mulder a tender kiss, brushing his lips gently as his tongue explored his mouth. He moved in and out, luxuriating in the feel of Mulder's tight orifice, moaning softly. He had been so aroused by the sight of Mulder being tickled that it wasn't long before he was coming, crying out "Fox!" as he orgasmed into his lover.

Afterwards he lay panting on top of Mulder, with his lover's half-hard cock pressed against his belly. Mulder arched his head up and sweetly kissed the top of Alex's head as he clung to him. Alex lifted his head and gazed lovingly at him. "Ready for round two, lover?" 

"I can do without the feather this time.nice, but-"

"I want to fuck you again, Fox, but I think you need a nice burn going on that lovely ass of yours!" Alex chuckled, reaching over and picking up the fur-lined paddle.

Mulder yanked desperately at the bindings, holding his wrists to the headboard. As long as he was on his back, he would be safe from the paddle. He watched in morbid fascination as Alex picked up the leather binding that had bound his ankles and smiled wickedly at him. He dropped the paddle next to Mulder's hip as he grabbed his lover's leg and forced it over his head. Mulder was helpless against the superior strength in Alex's new arm as Alex fastened one then the other of his ankles over his head to the headboard, spreading him open. Mulder felt the cold air on his elevated ass and exposed anus. From this position, he felt like he could almost give himself a blow job!

"Alex, baby, honey, please . I love you and will do anything you want, just don't paddle me," Mulder begged, his cock swelling with excitement and flopping wetly against his face.

Alex patted Mulder's raised bottom affectionately, he kissed one cheek and bit the other, then tenderly soothed the bite mark with his tongue. He'd have to be careful that he didn't mark Mulder too badly, he needed to be healed by their trip to San Francisco. Alex didn't want Skinner to see any signs of sex on the agent's beautiful ivory flesh. With Mulder's legs spread so deliciously, Alex couldn't help tonguing Mulder's crease and lapping at the semen dripping out of his anus. He nuzzled his lover's ball with his nose then took one in his mouth, sucking it. He leaned over so he could see Mulder's face. His lover's eyes were closed, and he had the look of total rapture on his beautiful features. Krycek smiled and felt around for the paddle.

"Fox, I was suspended for a month because I dared Tommy Johnson to stick his tongue to a metal post during recess in the middle of winter. No one noticed he was missing for an hour after recess was over." Alex smiled, sucking briefly on his lover's other ball. "He lost part of his tongue, and my father tanned my butt every night for my entire suspension." Alex brought the paddle back and down sharply on Mulder's round buttocks. A loud smacking sound resounded throughout the loft.

Mulder gasped aloud as the paddle smacked his butt. "That must have been tough for you!"

"Tougher for Tommy Johnson. The kid was a real dweeb but he didn't deserve to lose part of his tongue," Alex said somberly, pausing in the spanking. "He had to go to speech class for months to relearn how to enunciate properly. It made me realize that everything you do, even something done in fun, has its price. You gotta be ready to pay the price. You know what I mean, Fox?"

Mulder looked up at him from between his legs. His sprite of a lover had suddenly turned serious. "You don't want to try this thing with Skinner, do you?"

Alex brightened. "Hell no! I'd do anything to get that hunky son-of-bitch on his knees! I just want you to be aware that there very well might be some consequences!"

Mulder frowned. What possible consequences could his rascally lover be talking about? "If we plan it carefully, there won't be consequences! Skinner will think you forced him to fuck me, and that will be that. I'm sure once we're back here, he'll never want to bring it up. Come on, Alex, I need to do this. It's not like you to be this cautious."

Alex raised the paddle so swiftly that Mulder was startled. "Who you calling cautious, G-man? Maybe we should fling caution to the winds!" he chuckled as he brought the paddle down hard on Mulder's butt. Mulder yelled and squirmed, and then another blow, and another from the paddle hit him. Before long Mulder was yelling like cats and dogs and writhing frantically as Alex spanked him hard and fast with the paddle.

Mulder's backside was a beautiful shade of glowing red when Alex finally stopped. He stroked the warm cheeks but stopped when Mulder flinched. "I'm sorry, baby, I guess I got kind of carried away! You look delicious, you know."

Mulder eyed him evenly. "You're jealous, Alex, and you're taking it out on me. I'm an idiot for letting you put these damn straps on me! I should've known better.get me out of these things!"

Alex wore a guilty expression on his face so Mulder knew it was true. "I can't help it, baby, the idea of sharing you is kinda hard! I didn't hurt you too much, did I?"

Mulder sighed. "No, not too much, though I'd hate to think what you'd do if you were furious!" He started as Alex tenderly grasped one cheek. In his other hand was a tube of cream, which he lovingly rubbed into Mulder's buttocks. Mulder hissed in pleasure as the cool cream soothed the burning. The combination of the cold, probably mentholated cream on his fiery buttocks was an incredibly erotic sensation.

Alex kissed his lover's hot flesh apologetically as smoothed in the cream. "Well, at least some parts of your body are not cold any longer." His finger stroked the greasy liquid into his lover's crease and over his tight entrance. 

"Alex, can you untie me? My legs are falling asleep."

"I still want to fuck you again," Alex pouted, enjoying the feel of the flaming flesh beneath his fingertips, which would feel so wonderful against his cock.

"You still can, but spoon fashion."

Alex reached over Fox and undid the bindings allow his legs to fall back down to the bed. 

"Fuck!" Mulder exclaimed, shifting his sore ass on the bed.

"Don't worry, Fox, it will be as good as new in a day or two." Krycek untied the wrist restraints kissing and massaging each wrist in turn.

Mulder rolled onto his side and bent a leg up toward his chest, offering himself sluttishly to his lover.

Krycek wasted no time in spooning behind Mulder. His pressed chest against the older man's back, as he positioned his cock and pushed back inside. He went slowly this time, pumping in and out, enjoying the feel of the muscles clamping down on him and the sounds of pleasure coming from Mulder. Mulder turned his head toward Alex who leaned over him, and they shared a sweet, wet kiss. Alex's nails scraped over Mulder's nipples, teasing them to hard nubs. "You are my life, Fox, I will never let you go." He increased the speed and depths of his thrusts, reaching down for Mulder's heavy cock and stroking it in time with his thrusts.

"Oh, baby, fuck me harder," Mulder moaned, pushing into his hand. The steady strokes across his prostate were too much stimulation for Mulder and he came hard, his anal muscles bore down on Alex's cock forcing his lover over the precipice with him. He felt the come shooting deeply into his bowels, then Alex's dead weight against his back, and the young man's arm wrapped around his middle. Mulder reached down and pulled the covers over them, although he was no longer cold, he didn't want to wake up freezing in the middle of the night. Gentle snoring was coming from Alex, who had fallen asleep still joined intimately with him. Mulder smiled, he enjoyed the times when one of them would fall asleep this way. He closed his eyes and relished the feeling of fullness that having Alex's cock still inside him brought. Sleep finally claimed him, and he dreamed of a bald-headed man with a large muscular body.

Sunday Night  
Harrington Hotel  
San Francisco, CA

"So, Mulder, this may not be the most luxurious place you've ever been, but it must beat all hell out of your usual haunts with the X-files. You know, stops like the Wishing Well Motel in Fritters, Alabama!" Skinner said as he hauled his luggage through the door of their suite.

"It might but I'll sure miss my Magic Fingers!" Mulder smirked at the A.D. as he followed him through the door, who rolled his eyes in response. 

Their flight had been long and tiring, with departure delayed an hour. When Mulder commented that he hoped the trip was worth it, Skinner merely grunted in reply. Their conversation had been minimal, with some discussion of prospective X-files cases and Bureau politics, and halfway through the flight it had been silenced by Skinner's settling down to sleep and Mulder's absorption with the airplane movie, "Get Shorty."

Now they were here in San Francisco, exhausted but ready to attend Dr. Moriarty's "How to Work Effectively With Others" seminar in the morning. Mulder threw himself into an armchair and picked up a room service menu. As he surveyed the choices, he checked out Skinner as the man openly changed out of his suit into more comfortable attire. Skinner always liked to wear a suit while traveling, as he claimed he got more respect that way, and since he was representing the U.S. government, he had to look his best.

Skinner took his suit coat into the second bedroom and hung it in the closet, draping the discarded tie over the hanger. Mulder peeked over the top of the menu chewing on his lower lip as Skinner wandered by the bedroom door and stripped off his dress shirt, his muscles stretched the white undershirt beneath taut against his flesh. The A.D. glanced out the doorway over at his agent, finding him engrossed in the hotel's menu.

"Agent Mulder, what do you say we head down to the bar and grab beer and a burger and watch the ballgame on their big screen TV?" Skinner asked, toeing off his shoes and stripping off his dress pants in the open doorway. 

Mulder glanced up at him and was glad he was sitting. Seeing his boss in tight white briefs was too much for his senses to handle. What did Skinner have inside those briefs? If that thing was flaccid then Mulder was looking forward to seeing it erect. Mulder didn't realize he was staring until Skinner's voice brought him back.

"Agent Mulder, if you'd rather order in."

"No, sir, a beer and burger sound fine," Mulder quickly assured the large man, making an effort to look him unemotionally in the eyes.

"Good," Skinner said, pulling a pair of casual pants and a polo shirt from his suitcase. For the briefest moment Skinner thought Mulder had been checking him out with interest, but the indifferent look in the agent's eyes quickly assured him that Mulder more than likely had been lost in thought. Probably thinking about how to ditch him and get out of this seminar. Skinner walked into the bathroom, he washed his face and cleaned the lenses on his glasses. When he walked into the living room, he glanced around quickly. Mulder was gone. 

Skinner was very close to losing his temper, believing that his agent had ditched him after all. However, Mulder casually strolled out of the second bedroom. He had changed into skin tight black jeans and a black T-shirt. Skinner couldn't help staring. The man was absolutely beautiful and sexy. Too sexy. "Agent Mulder, may I remind you that we are in San Francisco on official FBI business. That outfit you're wearing might be all right for prowling around D.C., but here you'll only be asking for trouble. Every gay man in that bar is going to be hitting on you," he warned, suddenly feeling very protective of the younger man.

"I can take care of myself," Mulder responded, a bit defensively. Here he was trying to get the A.D. interested in him, and Skinner was scolding him for dressing too sexily! He remembered a women's saying that Scully once told him, if you come out in a negligee and he says, put on something, you'll catch cold, he's not interested!

"Mulder, that may be, but I think you'll find all the attention you receive more than a bit annoying," said Skinner, his face impassive. Yet his eyes flickered up and down Mulder's body. He loved the outfit. That was the problem. However, he decided to be selfish for once and let Mulder wear it. He'd find out on his own that it was a mistake.

As they headed into the bar, they saw that it was crowded with loud music booming. Mulder walked in and was immediately grabbed and embraced by a tall, muscular blond man. 

"Gorgeous, where ya been all my life?" he purred in Mulder's ear.

Mulder quickly disengaged himself. "In DC!" he retorted, backing away. He immediately jumped forward with an "Ouch!" as a strong hand pinched his butt.

"Those pants are so tight, baby, and your ass is so fine, I could fuck you right through them!" said a tall, muscular black man coming up from behind him.

"What the hell is going on?" Mulder exclaimed as he saw all these virile, heavily-built men head right for him. He felt like bait being circled by a school of sharks. 

"Can't you read, sweetheart? Like the sign over the bar says, 'Welcome Hardhat: Society of Gay Construction Engineers!'" laughed a tall, muscular redhead who reached forward for the zipper on Mulder's pants.

"What!" Mulder exclaimed as he tried to fend them off. With one hand over the front of his pants to prevent the man in front from pulling down his zipper and trying to fend off the men in back who were groping and goosing him, Mulder was fighting a losing battle, when suddenly they were interrupted by the sound of Skinner's booming voice.

"Leave him alone!" Skinner growled, with a tone that wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Lay off buddy, we saw him first!" the redhead snarled threateningly.

"And you're going to see him last!" Skinner shouted back just as threateningly. "He's with me!" He reached over and pulled Mulder away from their groping hands.

The construction workers reluctantly let Mulder go. Even though the balding man was older than them, he was massive, and he glared at them all menacingly.

The black construction worker frowned. "Maybe so, but if I were you, I'd take him home and whup his ass for going out dressed like that in public! I mean, what does the boy expect? This ain't Kansas, Toto!"

Skinner glared at Mulder while the rest of the construction workers cracked up. Mulder looked back at him sullenly. "Don't even say it!"

"Okay, I won't. Though it really is a mystery to me how you manage to subject yourself to these sorts of bizarre situations-"

"Skinner!" Mulder said through clenched teeth. "Let's eat!"

Skinner chuckled and led them over to a corner booth, as far away from the band and dance floor as possible. He had been surprised to find an empty booth, but considering its location he could see why. It was next to the hallway leading to the men's room and the fire-exit. Skinner kept protectively close to Mulder and glared menacingly at two other men who started to make a beeline for the agent. Mulder didn't notice, he was in his own world and totally missed Skinner saving his ass again.

Mulder followed his boss, muttering, "Society of Gay *fucking* Construction Engineers, indeed. I should have had my friggin' gun, then I'da showed them who's so fuckable."

"Agent Mulder, what do you want to drink?" Skinner asked, remaining on his feet as an angrily-muttering Mulder slid into the booth.

Mulder looked up at him, taking a deep breath to calm himself. "Guinness Stout if they have it on tap, if not, whatever microbrew the bartender would recommend." He reached for the bills he had folded in his front pocket, he had left his wallet in his room. 

"It's on me, Mulder, and please try to stay out of trouble until I get back," Skinner growled, heading back across the room for the bar. With the size of the crowd, it would have taken too long for a waitperson to take their drink order.

Mulder wanted to sink into the cheap vinyl upholstery, he had made a complete fool of himself in front of Skinner. The man must think he was a total dweeb. If Skinner hadn't been with him, he would have taken at least two of those well-built assholes out with a head butt and a well-placed knee. He couldn't fight dirty with Skinner here. Besides the A.D. wouldn't have liked the press they'd have gotten for being arrested in a barroom brawl. It would have thrown a whole dampener on their week of team building.

Mulder's eyes caught Krycek's as the younger man stood in the small hallway leading to the men's room, he had a displeased look on his beautiful face. Mulder realized that his lover must have seen those construction workers putting the moves on him. He begged Alex by shaking his head to let it drop, but his lover turned and vanished into the men's room. Mulder knew Alex wouldn't let that infraction go and at least two construction engineers would be going to the hospital with fractured bones before this evening was over.

"Here you are, Mulder, Guinness Stout," Skinner said, setting the beer mug in front of him and placing his scotch on the rocks down across from the agent. As he slid into the booth, the waitress stopped at their table.

"Hi, I'm Margaret, and I'll be serving you tonight. Have you had a chance to look over the menu? May I recommend our specials?" she asked enthusiastically.

Mulder smiled at her. "I'll just have a cheeseburger and fries, Margaret."

Margaret smiled at the beautiful man. "Would you like a salad or coleslaw with that, sir?"

"Coleslaw would be nice."

Margaret stood there staring dreamily into Mulder's hazel eyes, she started to turn to put his order in when Skinner's voice stopped.

"Excuse me, miss, my order."

"Oh, sorry," she mumbled flustered. "What can I get you, sir?"

"The same thing he's having," Skinner said, deciding that she'd be least likely to screw that order up.

After she left, Skinner leaned back comfortably in his seat and surveyed his agent with an amused look on his face. Mulder tried to avoid looking at him but couldn't keep from looking up and saying, "What are you smiling at?"

"You, Mulder. You have a true knack for getting yourself into hot water. Why did you choose that particular outfit to wear. here, of all places?"

Mulder flushed beet red. He realized that he might have made an error in being so obvious. He tried to brush off Skinner's inquiry. "Skinner, we're at the San Francisco Harrington in Union Square, the business district, for God's sake. How was I supposed to know there was a gay construction workers society meeting going on here?"

Skinner decided to let it drop, Mulder was obviously embarrassed. He was still intrigued as to why Mulder chose to dress so flamboyantly. That outfit was as come-fuck-me an outfit as he'd seen in a long time. 

"So are you looking forward to our seminar with Dr. Moriarty tomorrow morning?"

Mulder was about to answer with a sarcastic remark when the waitress suddenly appeared. "This drink is for you, sir, courtesy of the gentleman over there!" she said, putting down a Scotch and soda and pointing to a man standing across the room.

Mulder blushed again as the man who had bought him the drink waved at him and blew him a kiss. He looked like a cross between Burt Reynolds and Arnold Schwarznegger.

Skinner scowled. He stood up. "Excuse me for a moment, Mulder!" 

"Skinner, what are you doing!"

"I'm going to have a few words with that gentleman-"

Mulder rolled his eyes. This night was turning out beautifully. "Just sit down, Skinner, forget it!" He had planned to use the trip to San Francisco to seduce Skinner into wild sex and here the man was headed for the trauma unit of the local hospital!

Skinner looked at him, shrugged, and sat back down. As long as Mulder's admirer didn't venture any closer, he could let the transgression pass.

They sat drinking and discussing sports until their order arrived. They ate and talked between bites. Skinner watched Mulder as the agent munched happily on the burger, his pink tongue flicked out and licked catsup off his full lips. It was suddenly becoming hot in the booth, and Skinner started to think coming to this seminar with Mulder wasn't such a smart idea. The waitress brought their second round of drinks and Skinner noticed that Mulder was becoming more talkative and flushed, and he could have sworn that Mulder's knee was purposely brushing against his. Mulder got up once to use the men's room. By the time Skinner was on his third scotch nature called. "Excuse me, Mulder," he said, getting up and heading into the men's room.

"Do you need a hand, sir?" Mulder asked huskily, smiling up at him with a seductive gleam in his hazel eyes.

Skinner felt his cock stir, and he almost decided they should just go back to their suite. "I think I can manage, Mulder," Skinner said and hurried into the men's room. He didn't feel comfortable leaving Mulder alone in his present condition. If he had known a couple of Guinness's would be enough to make Mulder horny, he'd have taken him out drinking long before now. 

Mulder smiled brightly, knowing that Alex was waiting for Skinner in the men's room. So far their plan was going off without a hitch. He frowned suddenly when he noticed the large construction worker making his way toward his booth. "Great," he muttered.

Skinner stood at the urinal emptying his bladder when Krycek strolled up beside him and looked boldly at his penis. "What are you doing here, Krycek?"

"I wanted to chat, Skinner."

"Are you crazy? You know Mulder's not more than fifty feet away, he could walk in here at anytime," Skinner growled.

"I'm not worried."

"You should be. Mulder hates your guts! He'd be just as likely to shoot you as to arrest you," Skinner warned, giving his spent penis a quick shake then pushing it back into his pants.

"He's hardly wearing his gun with that tight *come fuck me* outfit on," Krycek chuckled.

"What do you want, Krycek?" 

"I'm bored. I want you to fuck Mulder while I watch," Krycek replied, fingering the palm pilot. "I spiked his beer with an aphrodisiac, he should be more than willing to put out for you, Skinner."

Skinner stared at Krycek as if he was from another planet. "You're completely insane! No. I'm not hurting Mulder for your sick enjoyment! You'd have to kill me first. And I don't believe you spiked his drink, you would have had to ."

"Spike all the beer taps," Krycek said, completing his sentence with a smug grin.

Skinner looked at him with his jaw dropping. A bar full of horny gay construction workers, who were probably animals even in their gentler, more subdued moments! "You son-of-a-bitch! What the hell do you think you're doing? They're coming on to Mulder right and left, we'll have a hell of a time getting him out of this bar without him getting gang-raped!"

Skinner could swear he saw a flash of concern in his green eyes. Alex and Mulder had concocted the aphrodisiac story, knowing that Skinner knew the Consortium had access to all sorts of bizarre, secret drugs, but it seemed that Mulder's outfit was all the aphrodisiac these guys needed. 

Alex quickly muted his emotions. "You'd better get out there then, Skinner, and save his cute little ass. Get him out of here and back up to your suite. I'll be up there in five minutes."

"Krycek-"

"Do it, Skinner! Or I'm using the palm pilot!" Krycek snarled as he stalked out of the washroom. He resolved to hide and see whether Mulder needed him. It would blow their plans to smithereens, but he was damned if he let one of those Neanderthals harm his sweet love.

Back at the table, the Burt Reynolds-Arnold Schwarznegger look-alike had seated himself at Mulder's table. "How ya doin', Gorgeous?" the man leered at the stunning agent, thinking he was smiling charmingly.

"Uh, someone's sitting there." Mulder feebly protested, cursing himself for not bringing his gun.

"Name's Ash, Sam Ash," the man said, holding out his hand.

Mulder was damned if he would tell this man his real name. All he needed was to find out that Mulder's first name was Fox! "Barry. Duane Barry," he said reluctantly, shaking the man's hand.

The big man peered at him. "Funny, I wouldn't a figured you for a Duane! You're some piece a work, Gorgeous. Looking for some action in those fancy jeans, I reckon. What say you and me go up to my room and party hearty-"

Mulder gasped in shock and anger as the man placed one big paw over his crotch. He could feel the rough hand zero in on his cock like a magnet and start fondling it, which unfortunately wasn't at all inured to the clumsy stimulation. 

The man laughed when he felt Mulder's cock harden. "Yep, seems to me you be looking for some action, Gorgeous! Duane, I'm goin' ta get you upstairs and pull down those jeans and give that fantastic ass of yours a good, hard fuckin'! Yeah, man, you won't be able to walk out of that room when I'm done with you, baby-"

As Mulder angrily knocked the man's hand off his lap, Skinner appeared at the table. He scowled furiously at the big man, but forced himself to politely ask, "Can I ask what you think you're doing here, mister?" through clenched teeth.

"You snooze, you lose, old man. The young stud and I are going up to my room to play hide the pickle," Ash said, possessively putting his arm around Mulder's shoulder.

Mulder was about to fight the man off when he remembered his and Alex's plan about the aphrodisiac. The man started to play with Mulder's nipple, and instead of fighting him off, Mulder threw back his head and moaned, as if he were getting into it. Then he started forward as if he came to himself and said, "What the hell just happened?" trying to shove Ash's arm off him.

"Oh c'mon, Gorgeous. You're just beggin' for it from a real man, ain't ya! Don't fight it baby, I can't wait to feel those sweet lips on my-"

Skinner had his doubts about Krycek's story that he drugged the beer, but now he knew Krycek was telling the truth. "Get your hands off him," the A.D. growled, pulling the larger man bodily from the booth.

"Old man, you just earned yourself a night in the hospital," Ash growled, taking a swing at Skinner.

Ash might have been larger and younger, but Skinner was a skilled boxer and a trained FBI agent. The A.D. gracefully side-stepped and slammed his fist hard into his opponent's stomach. As Ash doubled over Skinner grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back and slammed him down on the table top sending dishes and glasses flying. He kept the pressure on the big man's arm as other construction workers started toward him. Ash was screaming in pain as Skinner reached into his pocket and pulled out his FBI credentials. "This has gone far enough, gentlemen! Unless you want to spend the next five to ten behind bars for assaulting a federal agent," he snapped.

"Ah, Walter, I don't think-"

"Agent Mulder, shut up," Skinner growled, then focusing on the large man. "Do you want to spend the night in jail, boy?"

"No, man. I didn't know you two were FBI," Ash replied in a shaky voice as Skinner pulled him to his feet. "Are you here on a case?"

Skinner gave him a shove. "None of your business. I don't want to see your face again, boy, is that understood?"

Mulder moaned again and started tugging at his T-shirt as if he were hot, causing Skinner to look at him with concern. God knows what crazy drug that bastard Krycek slipped him, he thought. To not resist when a thug like that hardhat came on to him.Skinner gently but firmly guided Mulder quickly out of the bar.

In the elevator, Mulder stood a little too close for comfort towards Skinner. Worried, Skinner asked, "Mulder, how are you feeling?" If he didn't have a firm hand on the agent's elbow, Skinner was sure Mulder would be right on top of him.

"Kinda warm! Mmmm, San Francisco is fun.any more seminars coming up, Walter?" Mulder purred, his wandering hands moving all around the front of Skinner's shirt. He reached inside Skinner's shirt in spite of his boss's efforts to still his hands and squeezed his left nipple. Skinner whipped the agent's hand out of his shirt.

"Mulder, listen to me," he pleaded desperately, holding his wrists, "You're not yourself! You're drugged, by that bastard Krycek! Are you listening to me?"

Mulder ignored him, gently pulled his wrist away, and ran his face down the A.D.'s cheek. "Anyone ever tell you that you have the handsomest profile?"

"Arrggh!" Walter exclaimed, continuing his efforts to fight Mulder off him.

The elevator doors finally swung open to their floor. Skinner had the unenviable task of getting Mulder to his room in his current concupiscent state. Mulder's hands were all over him; chest, crotch, shoulders, and even reaching around to grab one of Skinner's buttocks. 

Skinner found himself faced with a thorny moral dilemma. Here he had an incredibly delicious, horny Mulder in his arms whom his enemy was going to force him to fuck. He had wanted Mulder for years, having been attracted to men as well as women, but never would pursue a relationship with a subordinate, and especially not one he respected as much as Fox Mulder. He had also assumed that Mulder was straight. However, Krycek was in that room, and Krycek wanted him to play. Even if Mulder was under the influence of some strange aphrodisiac, the temptation was very great to play along, especially if it meant saving his own life. He had no desire to experience the nanocytes again in any way, shape, or form.

Right before they reached their room, Mulder stopped him in the hall. He held Skinner's face close to his and examined it searchingly. He then proceeded to kiss Skinner deeply and passionately. Reaching around for a large, muscular buttock, Mulder squeezed it hard as he kissed him.

Skinner's head was spinning. It was as if he'd died and gone to heaven. No one had ever kissed him like that, or at least, made him feel like that when kissed! Pulling away and gasping for air, he said, "Now just hold on a minute there, Mulder!" while he reached in his jacket for the passkey to shove swiftly in the cardslot.

As he opened the door to their room, he was dismayed to see that bastard Krycek lounging like some great predatory cat on the suite's living room couch.

"It's about time! Certainly took you long enough, Walter baby!" Alex leered.

Mulder looked at Krycek in mock surprise, then growled angrily, "Krycek!" He lunged for the triple agent, but Skinner's arm pulled him back against his broad chest.

"Agent Mulder, that isn't advisable," the A.D. warned. His arms tightened around Mulder's body trying to calm him as the agent tried to break his hold.

Mulder moaned suddenly, and pushed his ass back sluttishly into Skinner's groin. He bit back a grin when he found Skinner's organ hard and heavy. "Sir, why isn't it advis . oh God . advisable?" he asked breathlessly and started to rub against large man's body like a bitch in heat.

Krycek licked his lips as he stood and walked over to the two men. Just watching the big man squirm while he tried to hold Mulder still was enough to make Krycek hard. He delighted in the tormented expression on Skinner's handsome face as his lover rubbed his body up and down against the large bulge in Skinner's pants. "I'll tell you, Mulder," Krycek said, stopping in front of them. "You see I hold Skinner's life in the palm of my hands." Krycek chuckled as Mulder struggled in vain to attack him. "Forget it, Mulder, I know what you're thinking, and believe me, killing me won't save his life. I put the palm pilot in the hands of an associate. You remember, the little nanocytes scene? That was me, I was controlling them through a device. There's a time limit on this, if I don't contact my associate when I said I would, he will assume that I'm dead and kill Skinner."

"You did that, you heartless bastard! And now you want us to put on a show for you! What if we don't?" Mulder growled.

"Skinner will die." Krycek pushed Mulder's T-shirt up and stroked his hot flesh. Pinching a nipple, he smiled up at Skinner's angry face as Mulder moaned and tossed his head back on Skinner's shoulder. "You're hot, aren't you, Fox? Wouldn't you love to feel Skinner's large cock in you? Spreading you open as it fucks your tight little ass. Have you ever been fucked, Fox?"

"Oh God . screw you, Krycek!" Mulder made his body go limp, forcing Skinner to hold onto him tighter to prevent him from falling.

"Leave him alone, you rat-bastard. I'm not raping him! You'll have to kill me," Skinner growled, trying to put on a tough face, but Mulder's scent and hot body had him more aroused than he had ever been in his life, making it hard enough to even manage a coherent thought.

"No, Skinner, I can't let you die! I just can't." Mulder looked at him with his eyes wide, pleading. He hoped that Skinner could see the care and concern there, he wasn't acting in the least.

Skinner clenched his teeth with the effort to maintain control. "Mulder, you have no idea what it's like not to have control of your life, to have it under someone else's thumb-"

Mulder glared openly at Alex, who smirked back at him. It was the same old argument between them.

He turned back to Skinner. "Skinner, it's not so bad. C'mon, we can do this! I-" Mulder pulled on his t-shirt again. "Hot!"

Suddenly he pulled off his shirt, revealing his beautiful chest. Alex cheered him on. "That's it, Mulder baby, show some skin! Yeah!"

Mulder put his hand to his forehead. "What's happening to me?"

"It's that damn aphrodisiac!" Skinner explained. "Mulder-"

Mulder ignored him and leaned forward to kiss him again, deeply and openly. Skinner moaned underneath the kiss, he was so aroused by Mulder he couldn't stand it. When Mulder reached up to unbutton his shirt, Skinner didn't stop him.

As Skinner's chest was revealed, the two of them hummed in appreciation. Skinner's biceps were huge, with big, bulging muscles. He had the broadest shoulders Mulder had ever seen, the most enormous pecs, and a washboard stomach. The man was a work of art, a living monument to body beautiful.

Alex whistled. "Nice, Walter, nice. You really keep yourself in shape!"

"Yeah, well, you never know when someone's going to attack you in the stairwell!" Skinner snarled, alluding to the time Krycek had stolen the digital tape from him.

Alex looked back at him, unmoved. He waved his hand as if to hurry them on. "And now the rest, gentlemen! I don't have all night!"

The two men looked at each other. Without looking away from Skinner's eyes, Mulder slowly stripped off his tight jeans. It took some doing to get out of them, causing Alex to snicker, but slowly and surely he pulled them down to reveal his fully erect cock in all its glory.

Alex applauded. "Nice show, too, Foxy! And nice boner you got there, I might add! Your turn, Walt, now move it!" he barked.

Skinner glared at Krycek as he shrugged out of his clothes, keeping his eyes diverted from Mulder's body. Looking at his beautiful agent caused all reason to flee from Skinner's mind. He needed his wits if he was to get himself and Mulder out of this situation. "Krycek, why are you doing this? Treason, murder, espionage, kidnapping, blackmail, stealing are all things that I'd expect from you, but I never pegged you for a rapist?" Skinner argued as he stripped off his white briefs and dropped them into the pile of clothing on the floor.

Mulder could see that Skinner was avoiding looking at him. So he walked over and dropped to his knees at the large man's feet, and buried his nose into Skinner's groin breathing in the rich, musky aroma. The A.D.'s cock swelled to impressive dimensions, and Mulder wondered if he'd be able to fit that sweet, apple-sized head into his mouth. He decided to find out and started worshiping it first with his tongue, getting the satisfactory moan from Skinner for his efforts. 

Krycek smirked down at his lover. "I'm not, Skinner. Rape is only when one party is unwilling, and it doesn't look to me like either of you are protesting too much."

Skinner's hands went to push Mulder away, but instead he found his finger's twining through the younger man's thick, silky hair as Mulder took the head of his cock into his mouth. No one had ever been able to fit his cockhead into their mouth before, and Skinner couldn't help the pleasure it brought him. It took incredible willpower to push Mulder off his dick. "Mulder's drugged, Asshole, and that in my book is unwilling!"

"But you're not, Skinner. You want to fuck him don't you?" Krycek taunted, walking over to the sofa for the canvas bag he had brought with him.

"That's not true. I would like to make love to Mulder, and in case you didn't know there's a big difference," Skinner snapped, running his hand over his sweaty scalp.

Mulder looked up at Skinner, feeling like pond scum. The man just said he wanted to make love to him. To him, Spooky Mulder. He mulled that over in his brain and decided that Skinner only wanted him now because Mulder had his cock down his throat. For six years Skinner had kept him at arms length, even when Mulder had saved his ass from going to jail, not once, but two times. At no time had Skinner shown the slightest bit of interest in him.

Krycek glared at Skinner, no one made love to Fox except him. Skinner could fuck his lover but that was as far as it was going to go. He opened the bag and angrily pulled out wrist and ankle restraints. "Foxy, since you seem more into this than our beefy desk jockey, I want you to tie Skinner to the bed."

"Krycek-"

"Shut up, Skinner! You don't want to piss me off, you really don't!" yelled Krycek, genuinely angry now. Skinner didn't fool him, not in the least. The man always put on such a big showy display of virtue when Krycek knew better. If Mulder knew what he knew.he had been gung ho about Mulder's plan from the beginning, even if he was jealous, mainly because he was always more than ready to take the air out of the pompous windbag's sails. Letting his lover be thrown off the X-files.the man was such a waffling bureaucrat, Krycek couldn't see why Mulder idolized him so much. However, the fact that this infuriating G-man came packaged in one of the most incredible physiques he'd ever seen made Krycek want to channel his revenge into something far different than violence.

But now all this dithering about getting it on with Mulder was really making him furious. The man was obviously aroused by Fox, who wouldn't be? It was a secret fantasy of Krycek's to see Mulder fuck Skinner, and for him to fuck Skinner, turning the domineering bastard on his head. If Skinner kept up the fatuous objections any longer, Krycek was going to see that he made it come true, whether or not Mulder agreed!

As Mulder looked up at his lover, startled, Skinner quickly made his way to the bed. With a heavy sigh, he sat down on the bed and then slowly lay down on it on his back. Gazing up at the ceiling, he seemed resigned to his fate.

Krycek was still angry. "You're making some big assumptions there, Skinner!" he scoffed, ignoring Mulder's pleading glance. "Never mind, that'll do for now. Foxy, secure him to the bed, and let me see you do it, I don't trust you."

The air was thick with tension. As Mulder secured Skinner to the bed, he reflected that as much as he loved Alex, there was a lot he didn't know about his lover. Maybe it was a mistake to give Alex such a golden opportunity to release his inner demons.

However, once he tied Skinner's limbs to the bed, his doubts immediately dissipated. Skinner looked delicious, like some great nude warrior sacrifice offered up to a savage god, magnificent in every stretch of the imagination. Mulder was so aroused that he wondered if he'd last two minutes before he came. He approached Skinner, trembling with excitement, and dropped to his knees besides the bed.

He leaned over and kissed his way down Skinner's neck and over to his left nipple. He nibbled and sucked at it while Skinner moaned with abandon, while playing with the other nipple with his hand. He then kissed his way down his chest and then stomach, down a trail to the huge erection that was ready and waiting for him.

Mulder took the enormous cock in his mouth without any hesitation and proceeded to give Skinner the most fantastic blow job of his life. Up and down the length of his cock he sucked, in great back and forth movements, deepthroating him. Skinner's moans of pleasure were getting louder and louder, and he thrashed furiously at his restraints, desperate to get free and at Fox.

"That-a boy, Walt, you're getting into it now! How does it feel, Foxy, that big dick down your throat, huh? He's one hot number, your boss, isn't he, baby?" Krycek panted, his face flushed. He couldn't believe how hot the both of them looked, he was ready to come in his pants.

As Mulder looked up briefly to glare at his demon lover, Krycek gestured impatiently. "All right, stop it and get on him, you're not getting off that easy. Come on, Fox, I want you to get on Skinner and fuck him. Do it!"

Skinner couldn't believe it, it was really going to happen. "Krycek, for God's sake, I'll tear him apart-" 

Krycek pulled out a tube of lube from his pocket. "Don't be such an optimist, Skinner. Here, this should do the trick. Lube him up, Foxy!" he smirked.

Mulder crawled between Skinner's parted thighs as Krycek passed him the tube, his fingers shook as he flipped open the lid and started to apply the liquid onto Skinner's massive erection. Skinner hips moved in time with his stroking hand.

"What are you doing, Foxy?" Krycek growled, standing next to the bed looking menacingly down at him.

Skinner tensed at the look Krycek directed at Mulder. He tugged uselessly at the wrist restraints.

Mulder looked up at Krycek angelically. In the dim light of the bedroom, his bright hazel eyes had gone almost completely golden in color. "I'm lubing him like you asked me to do."

"Don't push me, Foxy! I want you to lube his ass. If you can't do it, I'll do it myself and I might not have your gentle touch," Krycek snarled, flexing the fingers on his artificial hand threateningly.

Mulder could swear he heard the metal joints and bones grinding together. Alex would intentionally hurt Skinner just to teach him a lesson, his lover was taking this game a little too far and now there was no turning back. "Oh, I thought you wanted me to fuck myself on his cock," Mulder said sweetly, he was going to make his lover pay when they got back to D.C. for swaying from their agreed-upon plan.

"Maybe later if you're a good boy, or maybe I'll just have you work that gorgeous ass of yours on my cock," Krycek leered, slowly caressing Mulder's beautiful body with his eyes.

Skinner prayed that Mulder would curb his tongue. He did not want to see Krycek bend his agent over and fuck him. Selfishly he wanted to fuck Mulder himself. If anyone was entitled to have the beautiful man it was him, after all he'd gone through six years of hell having to keep Mulder at arms length when all he really wanted to do was crush that gorgeous body under his and fuck the living daylights out of him. The sight of Mulder's naked body kneeling between his spread legs with his cock straining for release was the most heavenly sight Skinner had ever seen. It would be forever etched on his mind. He knew it would become part of future fantasies.

"Only in your dreams, Ratboy," Mulder taunted as he squirted a generous amount of lubricant down Skinner's crease and squeezed a bit directly into his anus. He rubbed his fingers through the greasy liquid coating them as he caressed up and down the large man's ass then he pressed a finger against Skinner's opening and pushed carefully in. He wasn't sure if Skinner had ever had anal sex and he wanted to make the experience as enjoyable for him as possible, regardless of what Alex wanted. Mulder used a technique he learned from his first male lover and gently massaged Skinner's opening with two fingers delving in deeply and rubbing and massaging his prostate with circular motions. 

Skinner groaned and his body shook with pleasure, he'd never had anyone's fingers doing what Mulder's fingers were doing to him. He wondered for the first time just how experienced his agent was at gay sex. Mulder's golden eyes gazed lustfully into his as the agent added still another finger past the quickly relaxing sphincter muscle and all three fingers stroked him into a state of divine bliss. Skinner's balls were becoming tight, and Mulder knew he was close to coming just from being finger fucked.

"Enough, Foxy! Fuck him now!" Krycek growled angrily, he didn't want the large man to get any pleasure from this act.

Mulder had had it. Where was the sweet lover he cared about in DC? His customary feistiness came flying to the surface, and he glared angrily at Alex. He hadn't planned this so carefully, and yearned for it for so long, to have Alex take it away from him. He would love to fuck Skinner, but his primary goal was to feel that huge cock up his ass, to finally realize his lust for the burly A.D. after all those years of frustration. It was his plan, and while Alex possessed the muscle to enforce it, Mulder was damned if he was going to let Krycek take control when he'd come so far.

He stood up and on the bed. Before Krycek knew what his errant lover was doing, he was straddling the A.D. and working his enormous cock into his anus. Skinner cried out in surprise and delight at the feel of Mulder's tight orifice taking his large shaft. Mulder worked swiftly, and with forceful up-and-down motions, he had Skinner's cock embedded halfway into him before Krycek could react.

"Foxy, you're really trying my patience!" Krycek ranted. Mulder looked daggers at him, and Alex was startled. That look spoke a thousand words.

"Fuck you, Krycek, I'm not fucking you now or in any other life!" Mulder warned, as he worked himself up and down Skinner's cock.

That stung. Alex bit his lip angrily. Deciding reluctantly that they would have to settle this between the two of them later, he let Mulder have his way for the moment. He now had what he needed to tug on the reins anyway, if he had to.

He had to admit that the sight of his beautiful lover riding Skinner's enormous cock was incredibly hot. Krycek shifted uncomfortably, it wouldn't do to come in his pants when two of the most delicious possibilities on this planet were right there in front of him.

Skinner himself was in ecstasy. "Fox, Fox, am I hurting you?" he forced out, moaning and sighing with pleasure. He had decided that Mulder was no virgin. Even with the aphrodisiac, he seemed to be a man used to male/male sex, but the entry had been abrupt, and Skinner was a fair-sized man.

"Shhh, no, it's heaven," Mulder said, leaning over to kiss Skinner tenderly. He loved the feel of Skinner's enormous cock up him, it was everything he'd ever dreamed of. It stretched and filled him and stimulated his prostate so amazingly.

That was too much for Alex to take. "Isn't that sweet!" he growled. "I have a better use for your mouth, Foxy, and I'll give you one guess what that is!" He quickly stripped off his clothes and positioned himself on the bed straddling Skinner's head so he faced Mulder. "Suck it!" he commanded.

Mulder was furious but quickly leaned over to comply. In the mood Alex was in, he didn't want to risk angering him any further, at least over this.he still had so much power over Skinner. 

As he took his lover's cock into his mouth, however, Alex started moaning softly and tenderly stroking Mulder's head. Mulder softened a little towards him, and began to suck him hungrily, trying all the tricks that Alex loved best, all the time working his ass on Skinner's cock. Skinner was moaning loudly and thrashing at his restraints, the bed shook with his efforts. Mulder rode him faster and faster, until Skinner bellowed loudly and came, his cock spurting and spurting deep within Mulder's bowels.

Mulder was so aroused by Skinner coming that he came himself, spurting onto Skinner's stomach, his moans muffled by Alex's cock in his mouth. Alex came as well, he'd been on the verge for awhile, and the humming feel of Mulder's moans were too much for him. He roared once and came, his semen rushing in a torrent into Mulder's mouth.

Skinner floated in ecstasy, he had never come more forcefully in his life. He realized that in Mulder's skillful hands, he had been treated to the most incredible sexual experience in his entire life. Unfortunately, Krycek was now blocking his view of his beautiful agent, not that the view of Krycek's ass was an unattractive sight, but Skinner wanted to see Mulder's face. He wanted to make sure Mulder was okay. The A.D. frowned as the assassin sank down on the bed, straddling his muscular chest while he captured Mulder's mouth in a deep, possessive kiss. 

Krycek scooted closer to Mulder until their penises and chests touched, he wrapped his arms around Mulder's back hugging him closer as he deepened the kiss. His fingers moved down until he was cupping his lover's buttock and he felt Skinner's large cock still buried inside his lover. Alex traced a finger around Mulder's stretched, taut anus, and Skinner's rock, hard cock.

Skinner growled as he watched the two men kiss. It angered Skinner to see Krycek take such liberties when Mulder was clearly drugged to the gills and didn't know any better. He yanked madly at the restraints holding his arms above his head, he wanted to kill the rat-bastard for taking advantage of Mulder.

Mulder was losing himself in Alex's sweet kiss when he felt the bed shaking violently. He glanced over Alex's shoulder at Skinner. The large man was pulling on the restraints so forcefully that it was only a matter of time before he broke the headboard off the bed. Mulder realized that he needed to distract Skinner, so he could continue to pacify Alex. Mulder squeezed his anal muscles around the large man's cock embedded in his backside. Skinner's eyes bulged out, and he tossed his head back, crying out in pleasure. Mulder whispered in Alex's ear while Skinner was distracted. "I want you to play nice, honey. Or you'll be spending Thanksgiving alone."

"Sure, fine, whatever," Alex hissed low into Mulder's ear, while grabbing Skinner's balls and squeezing them hard, causing the large man to buck between pleasure and pain. "However, I want to fuck him. You owe me that much, sweetheart."

"Just don't hurt him," Mulder whispered as he pulled off Skinner's cock with a wet plopping noise. Skinner's semen ran down his thighs and Mulder sighed loudly, "What a waste. I bet you taste really good, Walt." He smiled sweetly at the large man's flabbergasted expression.

Skinner's eyebrows arched up in wonderment. What did Krycek put in Mulder's beer and how could he get a case of it? "Mulder, are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Krycek had stepped off the bed and was no longer between them, so Mulder crawled over Skinner's body and smoothed his hand over the big man's sweaty scalp. "No, I'm fine. I never made love to someone who was bald before. You really are sexy," Mulder purred, diving in to claim Skinner's mouth.

Skinner desperately wanted to pull Mulder closer, but the restraints prevented him. Instead he pushed his tongue into Mulder's mouth, claiming every inch of him.

Krycek didn't know why it angered him to see Skinner kissing his lover, when it didn't bother him *much* when the large man's cock was up his lover's ass. He promised Fox that he'd play nice, but it wouldn't be very nice if he forgot the toys Fox packed just for Skinner. "Enough already! Fuck, do you want to make me lose my dinner?" Krycek roared loudly.

Mulder pulled away, he had completely forgotten where he was while kissing Skinner.

"Foxy, I want you to untie our beefcake. He's been a bad boy, and I think he needs to be punished for each of his infractions," Krycek said.

"What infractions?" Mulder asked cautiously as he undid the wrist restraints.

Krycek sneered at him. "Number one, voting with the other Assistant Directors to remove you from the X-Files. Number two, assuming your identity to dispose of evidence. Oh, and let's not forget handcuffing me to his balcony to freeze my nuts off."

Skinner's ears perked up. Something wasn't right. "Why the hell do you care why Fox was thrown off the X-files?"

Mulder stared at Krycek in dismay, who couldn't care less. "It shows how spineless and shiftless you are, Walt. All you stand for is Walter S. Skinner. You think I'm a rat, huh, you don't know squat about me, you call me a felon and a traitor but you don't know squat!"

He picked up the fur-lined paddle. "C'mon, over on your stomach, big boy, where you shoulda been from the beginning!"

Skinner lunged for Krycek but Mulder got between them, and all three men fell on the floor. Alex pulled himself free from the frantic heap of men and stood up. "Can dish it out but can't take it, Skinner, huh? Come on, on your stomach, the big A.D.'s been a naughty boy and it's payup time!"

Skinner was fit to kill. Why in heaven's name was this man provoking him so? What motivated him to do such a thing in the first place? He couldn't entirely regret it, since he finally got to fuck his sweet Fox, but the malicious needling made him see red, and he wanted to break Krycek's neck, regardless of the consequences.

He hated not having control. He wanted his life back, and then he wanted to kill Krycek.

He felt a soft touch on his arm. It was Mulder. "Do as he says, Walter, it'll be okay. He just wants his perverted bit of fun," he said, glaring up at Alex.

Skinner sighed. Reluctantly he got up and flopped onto the bed, stomach and chest spread horizontally across it with his butt on the side. Both men practically smacked their lips in appreciation at the luscious, tempting sight of Skinner's large, muscular ass thrust out so invitingly at them.

Krycek reached into his bag of tricks and pulled out a large dildo. Suddenly feeling slightly solicitous, he said, "Foxy, hand me the lube!"

Mulder handed it to him. As much as he was concerned about Skinner, he was incredibly aroused, and the thought of watching Alex insert the large dildo into the muscular ass turned him on. To his credit, Alex was fairly gentle with it, he observed, easing it in centimeter by centimeter, stopping when Skinner exclaimed as if he were hurting him.

"S'okay, Walter-baby, we've got lots of time," Alex said, patting his ass soothingly.

"Fuck you, you bastard!" Skinner spat out with effort.

Alex couldn't help chuckling. "Wrong party getting fucked here, Walter, but that's okay!" He proceeded to push the dildo in.

Once it was in, Mulder thought he would pass out with lust at the sight of that large, muscular ass penetrated, the buttocks spread wide, by the oversized dildo. He moaned aloud as he gazed at the sight.

The moan got Skinner's attention. He turned and looked at the agent. "Mulder, get on the bed!" he ordered.

Mulder scrambled to comply. "Face me," Skinner commanded. When he came near, Skinner grabbed him so his cock was aimed right at Skinner's face.

"Walter-"

"Shut up. That's an order!" Skinner retorted. He didn't know if he would ever get another chance like this one, and he was determined to experience it to the fullest, in spite of Krycek's evil manipulations.

Krycek picked up the paddle. It was very easy to spank Skinner when he was initiating sucking off his lover. "Skinner, I'll go easy on you, I'll only give you ten. But it'll be with my mechanical arm! Foxy, you can count them as I go."

He drew back, and soon a loud, smacking sound filled the room. "One," Mulder reluctantly responded as Skinner cried out, and then "Ahhh!" as the A.D. took his cock into his mouth.

The second smack hit. "Two," Mulder ground out with effort. He could feel Skinner flinch with each blow, but continue to suck him, and it was wonderful.

It felt like an eternity before they reached the final blows. Toward the end, Skinner was flinching more violently and muffled moans were emanating from the burly A.D. but he never stopped sucking Mulder, and by the last blow, Mulder was coming, crying out "WALTERRRR!" unable to hold out any longer. He then collapsed onto Skinner's back, totally spent, kissing and licking his back soothingly.

Krycek dropped the paddle and whipped the dildo out so fast Skinner cried out in alarm. The A.D.'s magnificent ass now glowed a satisfying red. Grabbing the lube, he said, "Get ready for the fucking of your life, Skinner!"

Skinner laid his head down in Mulder's lap and nuzzled at the agent's flaccid penis, his own cock was hard and pressing into the mattress. He was humiliated that Mulder was seeing him debased in such a fashion by their enemy. Skinner gritted his teeth to stifle a whimper as he felt the head of Krycek's cock against his stretched opening. It surprised him when Krycek pushed gently into him, he had been prepared for a forceful entry, payback for early slights and betrayals. Mulder's fingers caressed his bald head, and the agent murmured soothingly to him as Krycek started to thrust in and out. It had been decades since he had last been fucked, and the feeling of being filled was wonderful. He had to remind himself that this wasn't his choice, he was being raped, as Krycek's cock stroked pleasurably over his prostate with each upward thrust, driving his rampant erection into the mattress.

Mulder watched the look of rapture on Krycek's face as he started to thrust harder and faster into Skinner's ass. This hadn't been part of their plan. The wrongness suddenly struck Mulder. He appealed with his eyes for his lover to stop. Krycek saw the unhappiness in Mulder's eyes and knew that his lover thought they had gone too far, and as he felt himself about to come, he pulled out and shot his seed over Skinner's ass and back. 

Skinner moaned, feeling Krycek's warm semen on his skin. He was mortified by the pleasure he had been made to feel at the hands of his enemy, and angered that he was still rock hard. Skinner pushed his cock into the mattress as he desperately tried to come, too. It was just like the rat-bastard to leave him on the edge. 

Krycek flipped Skinner on his back and sank between his legs, taking Skinner's large cockhead quickly into his hot mouth, he started orally pleasuring the large man. Skinner's eyes rolled back as got the second most incredible blow job of his life all in one night. It almost made up for Krycek's earlier abuse. Almost. He would be hard pressed to say who had the better technique, Krycek or Mulder. Skinner chuckled, imagining himself holding up numbered signs with a 9.3 for use of tongue, 9.8 for depth. His arms went around Mulder's body as his agent started kissing him again. Skinner's hips thrust upward into Krycek's mouth while his tongue thrust into Mulder's tasty mouth, he ran his hands up and down Mulder's back relishing the feel of the taut muscles and hot flesh. Now that he had Mulder, he had no intention of ever giving him up.

Mulder's mouth captured Skinner's scream as he came explosively into Krycek's talented mouth. 

Krycek pulled off Skinner's cock, giving the head one final affectionate lick. He climbed tiredly onto the bed and grabbed Mulder's arm, dragging roughly him away from Skinner. Krycek laid down and pulled Mulder into his arms, kissing him amorously and sharing the taste of Skinner's come with him. 

"Mm, you really do taste delicious, Walter," Mulder said temporarily pulling his mouth from Krycek's, then diving back in, he kissed his lover for all that he was worth.

Skinner watched the two men exhaustedly, he hated Krycek and would love nothing better than to return the favor and ream the crap out of him. He yawned finding it hard to keep his eyes open, he scooted over until he was touching Mulder's flesh. Skinner closed his eyes and fell into a deep, sated sleep.

After Skinner started snoring, Mulder looked angrily up at his lover. "So what the hell was all that about?"

Alex looked at him impassively. "What do you mean?"

"Berating Skinner like that, paddling and humiliating him! Fucking him! That wasn't part of the game plan!"

"It may not have been part of your game plan, Foxy baby, but-"

"Stop calling me that!" Mulder tried to get up off the bed and away from his lover when Alex pulled him back.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Mulder!" Alex said in a soft, menacing tone.

Mulder turned and looked at him. "Alex, you can't threaten me. I don't understand you. I love you, and yet tonight you definitely overstepped the line, again and again. What are you planning, to threaten me with telling Skinner this whole thing was my idea?"

Alex dropped his eyes guiltily. Mulder reached over to him and lifted his face up so he was forced to look at him. "You don't trust me not to leave you, do you?"

Instead of spitting out an angry threat, Alex sighed. "I'm sorry, baby, I really am. I didn't mean to hurt you. You just made me so jealous. And you don't know Skinner like I do-"

"I don't care what you know. Have you ever considered that I see the good side because that's what he intends to be?"

Alex pulled his head out of Mulder's hands. He stood up from the bed. He chuckled as he looked down at Skinner's sleeping form. "Whatever he is, he is one hot, hot number! Do you think he'd be up for a repeat?"

"I doubt it!"

"Look, Foxy, I'm leaving. I don't think it's a good idea for me to be around here when King Walter wakes up, I'll see you back in D.C. later. Now, I want you to go into the other bedroom and sleep, and in the morning act real shy and embarrassed about the whole thing and keep Skinner at arm's length. Don't get it on with him again. You've had your fling, and now it's over." Alex declared, gathering up his clothes.

Mulder snorted sarcastically. "Just like that, huh?"

"Yeah, just like that. Remember what I said about consequences.well, they'll be plenty if Skinner fucks you again, I mean it." Instead of looking menacing, however, Alex merely looked forlorn and tired, like a lost little boy. 

Mulder felt a pang of remorse. It was clear that this was a person who had been dealt so many blows in life that he couldn't have confidence in even the smallest bit of happiness that came his way. He stood up and embraced his absolutely maddening lover. "Alex, baby, you're my one and only. I love you. Don't worry, everything's going to be okay." 

"I'll never let you go."

"I don't want you to. Come on, let's get you out of here, if you're going. It won't be long before I have to put on my 'Christ, was I drunk last night, I don't remember a thing' act for Skinner, and I don't want you throwing me any more curve balls!" Mulder sighed, walking with him to the door.

At the door, they embraced and kissed each other deeply. "I don't know how you put up with me," Alex admitted ruefully as they pulled apart.

"C'mon, we're made for each other!" Mulder smiled, making Alex chuckle softly.

With one last lustful glance at Skinner's sleeping nude form, Alex turned to leave.

"Have fun with Dr. Moriarty!" he said to Mulder as he left, making Mulder shake his head with disbelief as he watched Alex walk down the hall. 

***

Skinner groaned and opened his eyes in the darkened bedroom, he shivered. The cool air-conditioned room brought goosebumps to his flesh. He wondered where he was and why he was naked. He sat up on the bed, and his ass throbbed painfully as the memories came flooding back to him. Skinner sprang up from the bed. Turning on the light, he looked around for Mulder. If Krycek harmed him, he would kill the bastard slowly. He hurried through the living room and rushed into the other bedroom turning on the light. Mulder appeared to be soundly asleep snuggled under the blankets. Skinner walked quietly up to the bed, not wanting to disturb Mulder if in fact he was asleep and not injured.

The A.D. kneeled gingerly beside the bed and studied Mulder's beautiful face. He placed two fingers on Mulder's throat and felt his pulse. It was steady and strong. Skinner had been concerned that whatever drug Krycek had given Mulder might have had some weird side-effects. He tenderly brushed the bangs off Mulder's forehead and bent down and kissed his temple. Skinner lifted the blanket and studied Mulder's body for signs of bruises or other abuse. He couldn't believe that he had fallen asleep and left Mulder in the hands of that sadistic bastard. His eyes grazed hungrily over the young man's chest, licking his lips as he studied Mulder's dusty rose-colored nipples. His gaze traveled down to Mulder's flat stomach and the hair leading from below his bellybutton to his groin, his penis laid resting against his thigh in a halo of soft pubic hair. Skinner's cock hardened as he took in the younger man's perfection, sighing forlornly he lowered the blankets and tucked them around Mulder. There would be other times for them to explore each others bodies, once Mulder was over the effects of the drug. As soon as Mulder woke up, they'd sit down and discuss their newly-discovered relationship.

Skinner stood and left the bedroom turning off the light as he walked out the door, heading back into his own room he walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He hated to wash the smell of Mulder off his skin, but it was mingled with Krycek's scent and the dry semen on his back was making his skin itchy. He scowled angrily remembering that green-eyed demon's cock up his ass. He hated the pleasure that it had brought him, he felt dirty. Skinner closed his eyes as he stepped under the spray and remembered Fox riding his cock, that delicious tight sheath squeezing and gripping him just right. Then he recalled sight of the young man's lush lips wrapped around his cock, and the feel of Fox's fingers massaging his prostate. Mulder had been so skilled at sexually pleasuring him. Skinner was looking forward to the next time and grinned, realizing that they had four whole days and nights together. This night had been both heaven and hell, he was touched by an angel and scorched by a demon. Skinner went back to the image of Mulder riding his cock. "And what an angel," he sighed, stroking his cock.

The shower running had awoken Mulder, who rolled over on his side and fumbled tiredly around for his watch on the night stand. He picked it up and squeezed the button on the side illuminating the numbers. Five o'clock in the morning. Too early. He held the slim, Rolex watch a moment longer, it had been a birthday present from Alex. It was the best birthday present he'd ever received, not for its extravagance, but for the inscription on the back. 'My love for you is timeless. A.' It had been the first time either of them had told the other he loved him. Mulder clutched tightly to the watch like it was a life preserver as his mind turned to Walter Skinner. It had been a mistake to act on his fantasy, he should never have gotten Alex involved in his obsession. Even worse, he enjoyed Skinner's arms around him, the taste and smell of the large man. It was going to make spending the next four days and nights in that man's presence hell. He looked up at the dark ceiling, searching for the sprinkler, wondering if Alex had installed a video camera. He set the watch down and rolled on his stomach and tried to fall back to sleep, but images of Skinner's naked body in the shower kept intruding.

Skinner stepped out of the shower and dried himself, he knew he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, so he brushed his teeth and shaved. He'd review the agenda for their team-building seminar. It would be only classroom exercises. Doctor Moriarty's second seminar involved wilderness survival. Maybe he'd have Kimberly sign him and Mulder up for that one in three months.

He went back to the second bedroom and was surprised to see Mulder's eyes open and gazing up at him. They locked glances for a minute, and then Skinner stepped forward, full of concern.

"Fox, how are you feeling?"

Mulder groaned inwardly. He now had to put on the shy act when Skinner was dripping wet from a shower, a miniscule towel wrapped around his middle! "I'm-uh, okay, I guess," he whispered, looking away from Skinner as if he were embarrassed.

Skinner walked over to the bed. "It's okay, you've got nothing to be ashamed of. That monster drugged you, last night you weren't yourself."

Mulder tried to evince rage but was too tired and actually just felt deflated. "I can't believe what went on here last night, Skinner, it was like something out of Kafka."

Skinner cleared his throat. "Well, as much as I want to kill that bastard Krycek, I can't say I regret all of it. Some of it was heaven. And I got the feeling you felt the same. Am I right?"

When Mulder still wouldn't look at him, Skinner reached down and forced his chin up to look at him. Mulder cursed himself for being the biggest scum on earth when he saw the kindly expression in Skinner's eyes.

Before he could say anything, Mulder said, "Walter, I'm sorry, but I'm more than a bit confused right now. I feel like things got pretty out of control last night, and I really need some time to regroup in a major way. It was like living some bizarre out of body experience. If it's okay, I'd like to be by myself for awhile, and get ready for our seminar today."

"Ah-sure, Mulder. Take as long as you need," Skinner sighed and headed for the door.

Mulder stared at his slumped shoulders. "Sir." He realized that he couldn't just let Skinner leave, at least without letting him know up front that they could never have sex again or anything else.

Skinner stopped and looked back hopefully at Mulder who was sitting up in bed.

"Sir, it's not that I didn't enjoy being with you. I did, more than I want to admit. However, you have to know that I've been seeing someone who means more to me than anyone has ever meant in my entire life," Mulder said, looking down at the pattern on the bedcover and feeling like a total scumbag.

Skinner could swear he felt his heart stop. "I'm sorry, I didn't know that, Mulder."

"You have nothing to apologize for, sir. This wasn't your fault, you didn't know." Mulder chewed his lip silently cursing himself, idiot, it was your fault, you and your stupid fantasies.

"Agent Mulder, I'm going to get dressed and go down for breakfast. I'll see you at the seminar later," Skinner said hurriedly. He couldn't allow Mulder to see the tears in his eyes, he hadn't cried since Sharon's funeral.

Mulder dropped his head in his hands, sighing miserably. God, he was such a jerk to have done this to someone as honorable as Skinner. How was he going to look the man in his eye again? He swung his long legs out of bed and decided to go for a run. The sun was just coming up outside. Mulder pulled on his sleeveless sweat shirt and sweatpants, lacing up his sneakers and clipping his gun to the back of his sweat pants. He'd been in such a hurry to get out of the suite that he forgot his watch on the night stand.

Skinner just finished dressing in his suit when he heard the front door to their suite close. He walked out into the living room and looked around, then glanced into the second bedroom. Mulder was no longer in bed. He cautiously entered the room and checked the bathroom. Skinner knew that his agent liked jogging so he surmised that was what Mulder was doing. He walked over to the unmade bed and sat, pulling Mulder's pillow to him, he buried his face in it and breathed in Mulder's scent. Then he violently tossed the pillow away from him. He wanted Mulder so badly it hurt! How come he hadn't been aware that Mulder was seeing someone, unless it was Dana Scully? Who else would mean more to Mulder than her? Skinner stood to leave when he noticed the watch laying face down on the night stand. The inscription on the back drew his hand to pick it up. Reading it, he was more baffled than ever, who was 'A'? So, it wasn't Scully who Mulder was seeing.

He put the watch back down like he found it. If it wasn't Scully then maybe he still had a chance with Mulder. Skinner couldn't just give him up, not after having the best damn sex in his life with the most beautiful and intelligent man he'd ever known. Skinner was determined to find out who 'A' was and win Mulder away from this person.

Five Days Later   
Ronald Reagan National Airport   
Washington, DC

"Well, Mulder, I'm glad our flight back was less arduous than the one out to San Francisco," Skinner said as they disembarked from the plane.

The rest of their stay had passed fairly uneventfully. In spite of Mulder's scorn, the seminar had turned out to be an interesting and informative experience, with opportunities for role play and oral participation. Skinner and he actually got to demonstrate one of their standard interactions, to the delight of the class, with Skinner acting as if he could barely contain his temper when presented with one of Mulder's expense reports. The two of them were the darlings of the teacher, who turned out to be a woman, and the rest of the class. Mulder had to blush when he thought of what the class didn't know, which was a lot.the events of the night they arrived in San Francisco.how to work effectively with others indeed!

A few times Skinner had tried to talk about their night together, but Mulder would adroitly change the subject. It was an effort, but he tried his damnedest to steer them back onto the path of boss/employee relationship that existed before the blighted trip to San Francisco. Finally, Mulder had to tell Skinner that he was determined to put the whole experience behind them.

Not that it wasn't costing him anything. The few times he spotted Skinner coming out of the shower, his magnificent torso glistening, droplets trickling down his huge pecs and biceps, Mulder was sorely tempted to throw caution to the winds and jump the A.D. However, he knew what would happen if Alex found out, and he was guilt-ridden enough for hurting them both to begin with to act any more selfishly. He still didn't know if Alex had installed video cameras in the rooms, it certainly wasn't unlikely.

Now they were at the airport waiting for their baggage. Mulder was eager to get home and resume his life. It would be a great challenge to forget about Skinner; his gloriously sexy body, his huge cock, the way he cried out when he came. His tenderness and warmth when he was fucking Mulder, the sight of his magnificent ass spread apart by the dildo, reddened by the paddling.but it was a challenge Mulder was determined to meet.

"Agent Mulder, do you need a lift home?" Skinner asked as he picked up his bag. They had traveled to the airport together on the way out, having both been in the office at the time. Skinner hoped that he could use the time alone with Mulder to convince him to resume a relationship with him. He was determined not to let Mulder go that easily, other relationship or not. Sooner or later, he would convince Mulder that they belonged together, and Mulder would be back in his bed again.

Mulder gave him a sideways glance, almost as if he realized what Skinner was plotting. "No thank you, sir, I think I'll take a cab."

"Agent Mulder-"

"Look, Walter, it's really nice of you, but I think it's better we not subject ourselves to any more-uh, possibly compromising situations? Don't you think?" Mulder looked at him, his eyes pleading with him to understand. He was treading on thin ice, and he knew it.

Skinner sighed. "It's only a ride home, Fox."

"I know, I know. But let's give it a rest for awhile, shall we?"

Skinner looked at him stoically. He had not an intention in the world of "letting it rest." However, he decided to cut Mulder some slack for the moment. "Okay, Mulder, have it your way. I'll see you in the office Monday."

Mulder exhaled in relief as he watched the A.D. head off to the parking deck. Suddenly a strange, bearded and long-haired man appeared at his side.

"Peace baby." 

Mulder flinched in annoyance and then looked up to see his rascally lover beaming at him.

"Peace, I wish," Mulder sighed, hugging the young man and resting his head on Alex's shoulder. People moved away from the strange couple. "Alex, next time I ever suggest doing such an idiotic thing, I want you to restrain me to the bed until I come to my senses." 

"Fox, I've never been able to stop you from doing what you want before, and I doubt chaining you to the bed would be enough to stop you. C'mon, sweetheart, I have dinner warming in the oven for you, then I'll give you a nice relaxing massage," Alex said, smiling at Mulder's shocked expression.

"You cooked for me, after what I put you through?"

"You proved to me that you do love me, Fox. I didn't think that you did, well, not as much as I love you." Alex took his hand and led him outside to the parking ramp where his car was.

"Where was it hidden?" Mulder asked when they stopped next to Alex's car.

"Smoke detector in the living room."

They climbed in, and Alex drove the car out of the parking ramp.

"So, you didn't get any shots of us having sex with Skinner in the bedroom," Mulder sighed, relieved. He didn't want any more reminders of what an asshole he had been.

"Unfortunately no, no mementos, " Alex chuckled. "However, I did get some excellent shots of you trying to avoid any contact with the surly bastard! Must have been tough for you," he smiled slyly as he steered the car onto the freeway.

Mulder reached over and removed the wig and tossed it into the back seat. He leaned closer and smoothed his fingers through Alex's messy hair, then reached down and gently peeled off the fake beard. "To tell you the truth, it was. However, each time I was tempted, I thought of your beautiful face. Alex, honey, sex with Skinner was magnificent, but it doesn't compare to the love I have for you. I really am sorry for what I put you through, it was wrong of me."

"That's okay, Fox. Believe me, I highly enjoyed my opportunity to put that pompous ass in his place, so to speak!" Krycek said with a smirk as he exited the busy freeway. He cursed as they merged into D.C. afternoon rush hour traffic.

Mulder looked closely at his lover. "Alex, why do you hate Skinner so much?"

"It's a long story, Fox. Let's just say that at one time Skinner was CGB Spender's lackey, but he got out leaving me behind as the sacrificial lamb."

"Alex, if that were so, then Skinner switched sides and became a supporter of the X-Files, I don't find anything wrong with that, or see how he could have altered the decisions you made for yourself."

"Fox, the bastard is only out for himself. If it came to a choice between protecting his own hide or yours, believe me, he'd hang you out to dry. However, I've already proved that much to you with the nanocytes," Krycek argued, pulling into the alley next to the warehouse where that housed his loft apartment.

Mulder pursed his lips thoughtfully. There was something that Alex still wasn't telling him. "Were you and Skinner ever lovers?"

Alex looked at him as if he was out of his mind. "Hell no! Skinner was the one who recruited me to work for them. I was so fucking green, Fox, I really thought that I was helping to protect our country! I didn't know that I was on the wrong side until it was too late." Alex sighed, closing his eyes. "I called Skinner the night after you figured out that I was really there to spy on you. I wanted out. He wouldn't help me, he accused me of helping them abduct Scully, and said that if I ever showed my face in town again he'd have me arrested."

"Alex, maybe Skinner didn't work as closely to CGB Spender or the consortium as you assumed."

"Fox, the point is Skinner knew I was innocent. He was the one who called me into a meeting with CGB Spender and introduced us. He knew that I was only in that position because of him, and he left me to take the fall. I lost any chance for a real life because of him."

Mulder reached over and pulled Alex into an embrace, squeezing him tightly. He kissed behind his ear as he murmured soothingly, "I'm sorry, Alex. We'll work together at clearing your name and taking those bastards down." Mulder kissed down the side of Alex's jaw until he came to lips. "I love you, Alex," he purred, claiming the younger man's pert lips in a deep kiss. 

Krycek wrapped his arms around Mulder and kissed him back passionately. What would he ever do without him? Mulder had been the only source of light in his otherwise dark life.

Across the street from the alley, a black Lexus was parked. The bald-headed driver gazed at the two men making out in the car in utter disbelief. He had spotted Mulder in the passenger seat of the old Oldsmobile Cutlass Supreme as it entered the ramp to the freeway but couldn't see the driver. He decided to follow his agent at a distance to see who he was with, and now here he sat staring at Mulder making out with Alex Krycek as if they were two lovesick teenagers.

His blood boiled when he realized what this meant. Mulder had been in on it with Krycek. It had all been some twisted sex game to the two of them. Skinner saw red as he watched the two men climb out of the car with their arms wrapped affectionately around each other's waists and enter the building. Lust and anger swirled in a potent brew in his mind. "We'll see who has the last laugh, Mulder!" he growled, pulling away from the curb and into traffic, already plotting his revenge.

The End?

If there is enough interest, we will do a sequel!

 

* * *

 

When Push Comes to Shove 2: Skinner Shoves Back  
Authors: Cerulean Blue and Jo B.  
E-mail addresses: and   
Rating: NC-17  
Keywords: M/K M/Sk Sk/K M/Sk/K SLASH   
Disclaimer: The X-Files are the property Chris Carter, 1013 productions and Fox Broadcasting.  
Summary: AU Story. The A.D. gets his delectable revenge on our rascally duo, the Fox and the Rat!  
Authors Notes: This story is a sequel to "When Push Comes to Shove," written for Ter/ma's November challenge.  
Feedback is always welcome. Any constructive suggestions are appreciated.   
WARNING! This story contains explicit Sex/Romance between two or more men. Turn back now, if the subject matter offends you.   
WARNING! This story contains non-consensual sex.   
Okay to Archive: Terma, Down in the Basement, and MTA, others please ask first.

* * *

5:30 AM  
Outside Mulder's Apartment Building

A.D. Skinner frowned as he watched Mulder exit from his apartment building for his customary early morning run. He was sitting in his black Lexus parked half a block up the street, stealthily watching and admiring the agent's form as he broke into a run, his long legs letting him gather speed quickly. 

It had been two weeks since their ill-fated trip to San Francisco. Mulder and his lover Krycek had taken advantage of Skinner's vulnerability, the hold Krycek had over him with the nanocytes, and forced him into a bizarre m�nage a trois that included Krycek fucking Skinner twice, once with an uncomfortably enormous dildo. Skinner had not known that Mulder was involved with Krycek, thinking at the time that he was just as much of a victim as himself, and had even felt protective towards the stunning agent. He was incredibly attracted to Mulder, and a part of him had been glad that he had been forced into a sexual situation with him, hoping for a permanent relationship with him after the experience was over. When he had found out that Mulder and Krycek were lovers, having followed them from the airport after returning to DC, he had felt bitterly betrayed indeed.

Now he sat in his car, plotting his revenge. His lust for Mulder had merged with fury at his betrayal, becoming an explosive combination that threatened to overwhelm his reason. He wanted Mulder all the more fiercely, but this driving passion was no longer tempered with kindness and concern for the agent. As far as Skinner was concerned, Mulder was no better than a devious slut, a selfish, master manipulator who deserved the harshest form of revenge or discipline that he could possibly invoke upon the agent. And Skinner was determined to see that he got it!

He scowled angrily as he watched Mulder's form disappear into the early morning mist. Skinner put his car in drive and pulled away from the curve turning on his headlights. It was Saturday, and he had a lot of work to get done this weekend. He drove on the Parkway heading toward Baltimore.

Twenty-two years ago in 1977 when he was a young rookie FBI agent, he had worked on a grizzly serial murder case. The killer would pick up prostitutes in Baltimore, D.C., and Annapolis. He would then torture and kill them and dump their headless corpses into Chesapeake Bay. It had been a long grueling case before they finally tracked the killer to an isolated house just outside the small town of Cape Haven on Chesapeake Bay. The killer, Mr. Gideon Gregor, still had a victim chained in the basement of his house when the FBI task force arrived. The basement was a nightmarish torture chamber with the heads of his victims proudly displayed like prized trophies in large mason jars filled with formaldehyde.

Skinner shook his head, trying to clear the thoughts of Gregor from it as he steered his car onto the highway going to Cape Haven. He could still recall the smell of death and vomit from that day over two decades ago. The crime scene hadn't affected him like it had the other agents, he had seen worse in Nam. The town was located only twenty-five minutes from Baltimore and fifty-five minutes from D.C. The house itself was a beautiful old Colonial built in 1862, with detailed craftsmanship. Mr. Gregor had been a carpenter and had totally renovated of the house. One year after his conviction, Mr. Gregor's family put the house up for sale. It sat unsold for two years, and the price kept dropping. No one wanted to purchase a house with such a sordid history. However, Skinner had fallen in love with the house, which sat on a cliff overlooking the bay, but even he was hesitant to purchase it. Not because of the killings that had occurred there, but for the way it would look for a FBI agent to purchase such an infamous property. He had hopes of becoming an Assistant Director one day, and his superiors would frown on such a scandalous purchase. When the price dropped to forty-five thousand dollars, Skinner couldn't resist. It was priced a quarter of what a house that size and location sold for in 1980. He purchased it under his mother's maiden name, with hopes that when he retired from the FBI he'd spend the remainder of his years in the quiet community of Cape Haven. His wife of one year had not been happy that he had bought the property without telling her, and Sharon had flat out refused to ever live there.

No one knew about his property, not the FBI, not the consortium. He paid the taxes and insurance through an escrow account set up by his attorney. He'd hired a local landscaping company to maintain the grounds in the spring and summer, and a cleaning service that stopped out twice a month. It would be the perfect place to bring Mulder to teach that pretty bastard what a mistake he'd made by messing with one Walter Sergei Skinner. Skinner's hands tightened the steering wheel as he thought of Mulder, of those sexy lips, beautiful eyes, and long legs. He was going to teach the deceiving slut a lesson that he would never forget. 

***

Mulder finished his run and returned to his apartment. He missed Alex. His lover had been gone a week, checking out a lead on the alien rebels' base. Mulder stripped out of his sweats and turned on the shower. He stood in front of the toilet bowl and emptied his bladder. Scully was pissed at him. She wasn't buying that his girlfriend was away on business. He was going to have to come clean with Scully and tell her about him and Alex, and hope that she didn't shoot him again. One bright spot was that Skinner was behaving like their night of forced sex together never happened. Mulder had been worried that Skinner would want to talk about it, and all that Mulder wanted to do was forget it ever happened. Forget about how incredible it felt to kiss Skinner while being filled with Skinner's enormous cock.

Mulder climbed into the shower and reached for the container of bath and shower gel, which he squirted into a washcloth. He lathered up his groin and reached back to clean his ass, he wished for the umpteenth time that Alex was there with him. 

Krycek quietly opened Mulder's apartment door and stepped inside. He smiled when he heard the shower running. Krycek locked the door and started stripping out of his grime-covered clothes. He had spent the last two days on the road, sleeping in his car at truck stops. He wanted a shower almost as badly as he wanted to fuck Mulder. He cautiously approached the bathroom, already imagining the sight of Mulder's lithe body as it was pelted with the warm water and mist. He opened the door and saw Mulder's elegant, long back facing him as he washed himself in the shower.

As he opened the shower door, Mulder jumped and turned around. "Jesus! Alex, you scared the shit out of me!"

"Sorry, babe, I couldn't resist. You looked so inviting that I thought I'd join you!" Krycek laughed.

Mulder shook his head in resignation. His lover seemed to do whatever he pleased, to hell with the consequences, consequences that he had warned Mulder so pointedly about before their escapade with Skinner. "Well, come on in, the water's fine!" he smiled, taking in Krycek's beautiful body at a glance.

Krycek entered the shower and picked up Mulder's washcloth, starting to wash him with the easy intimacy of a longtime lover. "Have I missed anything since I've been gone?"

"No, not much. Work's been okay, no great shakes. Scully's pissed at me for worming out of her couplesy dinner invitations. She wants to meet you."

Krycek snorted. "That'll be a stitch! How are you going to break the news to her?"

Mulder sighed. "I really don't know. She won't take the news well, believe me."

"Just make sure you tell her when she doesn't have her gun on her."

"Yeah, right," Mulder responded with a feeble smile as the warm mist wafted around him. "As far as Skinner goes, he's been acting as if everything's normal, like we never slept together, never had our little threesome in San Fran."

"That's the way it should be," Krycek said lightly, but his eyes were like daggers. "Hope you're not disappointed."

"No, not really. I just find it puzzling, he kept nudging me the week we spent together at the Harrington, and then wanted to drive me home from the airport, but now he barely spends any time alone with me, and when he does, it's all business," Mulder responded.

"Sounds like you're disappointed. Foxy-"

"I said not to call me that! I'm not disappointed, Alex, for godsakes, you're a bit too fucking jealous, don't you think? Why did you agree to go along with it in the first place if you were so jealous?" Mulder exclaimed, frustrated with his lover's possessiveness.

"I already explained that to you."

"A damn poor explanation, if you ask me. However, I'm just mentioning it because I think it's strange, that's all. I don't have the desire to fend him off, believe me, but it isn't like Skinner to drop something so easily," Mulder said.

Krycek put the washcloth down in the soapdish and reached over to hold Mulder's face. He kissed him tenderly. "As much as I think you're dynamite, lover, I don't think it's odd for Skinner to desist when you laid down the law. You're his employee, after all, and the whole situation's precarious for him. He could get nailed big time, baby, and like I said, when it comes to saving his own skin, our man Skinner is only out for himself."

"Alex-"

"Sshhh. I didn't come here to talk about the big, bad A.D." Krycek said. "I came here to see you." He leaned over and kissed Mulder deeply and slowly, in the midst of the torrent of water, reaching around to seize and knead his perfect buttocks.

Mulder sighed and melted in his arms. He then gripped Krycek around his neck and kissed him back hard, rubbing his groin back and forth against Krycek's until they were both unbearably hard, and panting into each other's mouths.

Krycek reached between their two bodies and started stroking their cocks together, hard and fast. Neither man had had sex in a week, so all it took was several firm strokes and they were both coming, and screaming out their passion. They leaned into each other to keep from falling. 

"Hmm, that was nice, hon," Mulder murmured huskily into Krycek's ear. After a couple of minutes, he pushed away and stood on shaky legs. Mulder caressed Krycek's cheek, his fingers scraping over a four-day growth of beard. "Pass me the shampoo, Alex, I'll wash your hair for you, while you get that trail dust off."

"Are you implying that I'm dirty?" Krycek grinned.

"Filthy- and battered," Mulder said, noticing the cuts and bruises for the first time. "How did you get this big bruise on your hip, and those cuts and bruises on your legs?"

"I fell," Krycek replied pensively. Handing the shampoo to Mulder, he backed under the spray to get his hair wet. 

Mulder picked up the washcloth and passed it to him, standing behind Alex he squeezed some shampoo into his hand and started washing his hair. "Explain fell to me, Alex?"

Krycek really didn't like talking about this part of his life with Mulder, but he knew his lover wouldn't be satisfied until he found out what happened. "I was being chased across a rocky terrain in New Mexico, it was nighttime, and I wasn't able to see very well. I ended up stepping on some loose gravel and falling down a steep hill." Krycek chuckled bitterly. "I did evade my pursuers though."

"You're lucky you didn't break your leg or your neck!" Mulder growled.

 Krycek rinsed his head under the spray. "I'm a big boy, Fox. I can take care of myself!" 

"I want to go with you next time, you need someone to watch your back," Mulder argued.

"Here use this and wash it," Krycek growled, tossing him the washcloth.

Mulder sighed; squirting some shower gel on it, he started washing his lover's long back and ass. "Alex, if anything ever happened to you I wouldn't want to go on living. You have become my life. I've never been happier than when we are together," he said softly, trailing kisses down Alex's back as he washed, trying to convince him to take him with next time.

Krycek softened. "I'm sorry, Fox. I didn't mean to snap at you. You have your job at the FBI to think about, and I don't want you to jeopardize it by going on covert missions with me."

"I can quit my job. You mean more to me than it does."

Krycek turned and grasped his lover's shoulders roughly. "No! Sweetheart, I need you on the inside. If we are going to defeat them, you have to stay where you are and fight them legally."

Mulder sighed, resting his forehead against Alex's, and reluctantly accepting that their fight against the aliens was more important than their happiness. "You know I hate it when you're right." He turned off the water and stepped out of the bathtub, handing Krycek a towel. "God, Alex, for once in my life I would love to be selfish! To find a nice quiet place to live where there weren't any aliens, no government conspiracies, no X-Files. Just you, me, naked on a hot, white sandy beach."

"Problem is you're not selfish, Fox. You couldn't leave the world to its fate."

"No more than you could, Alex," Mulder murmured, wrapping his arms around Alex and hugging him tight.

Alex rubbed Mulder's long back soothingly and kissed his cheek. "We're both saps," he said, pulling away. "I'm going to shave. I'll give anything for a hot cup of coffee, Fox."

"I'll put on a fresh pot. Have you eaten? I have eggs and English muffins."

"Mm sounds good. Can I borrow some clean clothes?"

"You don't have to ask, Alex, just help yourself. You know where everything is," Mulder said, walking into his bedroom, he pulled on some clean sweatpants. Now that he had decided to tell Scully about his relationship with Alex, he was determined to get it out of the way. After breakfast he'd call Scully and invite her out to dinner in some public place where she wouldn't have the nerve to cause too much of a scene, he hoped.

***

Cape Haven, Maryland  
9:00 am

Skinner put the last box in the upstairs master bedroom's closet. He had a four-poster king-sized bed and decided it would be where he would keep Mulder. He had a chain long enough to reach the master bathroom from the bed. He had considered moving a cot into the basement and chaining Mulder by his ankle to one of the bolts still in the wall from Gregor's torture-chamber. However, even he wasn't that cruel, no matter how much Mulder deserved to be treated like a dog. 

Besides, he wanted to be comfortable when he had sex with Mulder and the basement wasn't comfortable, far from it. It was always unusually cold even in the middle summer. The cleaning service had flat out refused to clean down there, saying none of their employees would go down into the basement. He had hired painters to prime, seal, and paint the cement floor in the basement, wanting to cover up the bloodstains that had seeped into the porous cement. But, even with the oil-based, dark, gray paint the bloodstains still seeped through, it gave even him the chills to look at them. Next summer he'd try a dark green paint on the floor. The only time he went down there anyway was to check the furnace. The laundry was off the large country kitchen.

Skinner looked over the bedroom. He needed to remove all objects other than the oak bed and heavy dresser, and bolt the windows shut. He wasn't too worried about Mulder attracting attention from them, they faced the cliff and no one ever came around to the back of the house, and his nearest neighbor was a quarter of a mile away. Skinner bent down and reached into the box in the closet. Rummaging around, he pulled out a ball gag and paddle. He had picked up many items from a sex shop in Baltimore. He had never purchased bondage equipment before and was even hesitant about going into the store at first. However, he pictured Krycek with that giant dildo and fur-lined paddle, and his inhibition vanished. He wanted to make both Mulder and Krycek pay dearly.first Fox.then the rat-bastard!

***

9:35 AM  
Hoover Building  
Skinner's Office

Skinner settled down into his desk chair and quickly surveyed the reports on his desk. All nonsense that could wait for the two weeks he planned to be absent. He looked over Mulder's report on the recent mutilated corpse murders. They had caught the perpetrator as usual, but Mulder had placed himself in danger time and time again, as intimated in Scully's report, meeting with the suspect without her and at one point ditching her in pursuit of the suspect. All customary Mulder behavior, but instead of just getting a headache and bellowing at his errant agent, Skinner had a much more satisfactory plan for dealing with him.

He pressed his intercom. "Kimberly, get Agent Mulder up here, please."

"Yes, sir," his secretary responded.

Within minutes, Mulder appeared at his door, looking slightly puzzled. "You wished to see me, sir?"

Skinner glanced up casually from the documents he was reviewing. "Sit down, Agent Mulder."

Mulder sat himself down with perfect ease. When Skinner peered at him for a long moment, the man didn't even twitch. "Something wrong, sir?"

Yes, there's plenty wrong, Mulder! Skinner fumed silently. And you're going to be making amends beyond your wildest imagination! "Mulder, I've been pretty unhappy with your behavior on recent cases."

"Really?"

"Yes. According to Scully, and often by your own admission, you've placed yourself in danger time and time again. Why do you have a partner, Mulder? To provide back up! And why do you ditch her to pursue suspects on your own? Are you a one-man operation, Agent Mulder? Do you not trust Agent Scully? Because if you don't-"

"That's ridiculous! I trust Scully with my life!" Mulder was aghast at what Skinner was implying. He adored Scully, he trusted her totally, what was he driving at?

"Then why the hell don't you take her with you as back up!" Skinner bellowed so loudly that Mulder jumped in his seat. He was used to Skinner's anger and gruffness, but this was something else.

"When I get tips, or hunches, I can't always reach Scully or wait for her, sir. It would slow me down."

"So would getting shot slow you down, Mulder! Or captured! Or killed!" Skinner ranted. "I am tired, Mulder, of getting these reports. I am bone weary of wondering if I am going to lose a damn, fine agent. I think the stress of these cases is affecting your reason. Therefore I am taking some drastic measures."

Mulder's throat was dry. "Suspension?"

"You caught the suspect, Mulder, do you really think I'd reward you with a suspension without pay?" scoffed Skinner. "No, I am insisting that you take your two weeks vacation, starting now. You never take your vacation, which in itself is no way to continue functioning effectively as an FBI agent. You are not to come in tomorrow. I am fed up, Mulder, I demand that you take this break from your duties to rethink your approach to this job and your integrity as an FBI agent. This sort of self-destructiveness has got to stop. Nothing seems to get through to you, so how about a little enforced absenteeism. I don't want to see you in here for two weeks."

Mulder coughed loudly. Skinner looked at him questioningly. "Integrity as an agent? Do you doubt my integrity, sir?" he asked plaintively.

Skinner stared at him intently for a long moment. Mulder could swear he was looking into his very soul. Finally, Skinner looked away and back down at his paperwork. "I misspoke, Agent Mulder. Your integrity is not in doubt in this situation, but your ability to follow orders and protect yourself in dangerous situations is."

He knows, thought Mulder. Skinner knows that I was behind it!

"Sir-"

"That'll be all, Agent Mulder," Skinner responded without looking up.

"I want to tell-"

"Mulder!" Skinner glared at him ferociously. "If you say one more word, that will be suspension without pay! I'm within my legal rights to do it! Do you understand?"

Skinner greatly enjoyed the way his luscious prey blushed brightly and dropped his gaze in defeat. He really was enchanting, and Skinner wanted him so badly he could taste it. It was a Herculean effort not to grab the naughty agent, throw him over his desk and fuck him senseless.

Silently Mulder got up and walked abruptly out the door. Skinner had to chuckle at the way the agent scurried out like a frightened rabbit. The man who had faced down liver-eating zombies and brain-eating fast-food workers was out the door in a flash when bellowed at by one Walter S. Skinner. He looked just like the guilty, delectable little rabbit he was!

***

Mulder's mind was awhirl, how had Skinner found out? He turned over all the possibilities in his mind, but none made sense. Skinner couldn't possibly know, but he did. Mulder walked through the door to his basement office in a daze. 

Scully looked up from her computer. "Mulder, what's wrong? You're as white as a ghost. Are you sick?" she asked with concern as she stood and walked over to feel his forehead.

"I'm not sick, Scully. Skinner is forcing me to take two weeks of vacation starting now," Mulder said quietly. 

"Why?"

Mulder thought about telling Scully the truth, that he and Krycek manipulated Skinner into sex at the seminar in San Francisco, but instead he told her what Skinner told him. "Skinner says that he's not happy with my past performance and wants me to take the time to rethink my approach to the job." Mulder started gathering folders and putting them into a box. At least he could use his vacation time to follow up on leads. His stomach suddenly sank when it occurred to him that he might not be coming back. Maybe this was Skinner's subtle way of letting him know that he had two weeks to find a new job. Skinner was barely able to look at him lately. How could he, after what he had done to his boss? Mulder sighed forlornly. It was obvious that he couldn't continue to work for Skinner, not now.

"I don't understand, Mulder. Why now? Your approach to the job is no different than it was the past six years. In fact, if you asked me, I'd say you've gotten a whole lot better at following the rules recently," Scully said, placing her petite hand soothingly over his hand on top of the box.

"I guess it still isn't good enough to suit Skinner. Scully, I'm going home now. I'll meet you at Lido's for dinner at eight o'clock," Mulder said, pulling on his overcoat then picking up the box, he looked back at his office one final time.

He chuckled bitterly as he walked to his car. After Scully finds out about Alex, he'd lose his best friend and his job all in one day. Mulder luck strikes again.

***

Skinner looked at his watch, seven o'clock. Time to go up and get Mulder. He couldn't wait to get Mulder home, strip him, and sink his cock in between those gorgeous buttocks. Skinner had been hornier than a teenage boy since having sex with Mulder in San Francisco. He got an erection whenever his thoughts turned to Mulder, and just seeing the man made his blood boil with both desire and rage. He'd spend the next two weeks purging both emotions. Skinner climbed out of his Lexus, which he parked in front of Mulder's car on the poorly-lit side street next to his agent's apartment building. He made sure he had the chloroform soaked rag in the airtight plastic bag in his coat pocket before going up to Mulder's apartment.

He knocked on Mulder's door, and his agent opened it dressed in an elegant black suit and looking absolutely scrumptious. So, Mulder was going out for the evening. No doubt with that rat-bastard Krycek.

"Sir, what is it?" Mulder's eyes widened with fear. He was shocked to find the large man outside of his apartment door, and he half-expected Skinner to hit him. 

"Agent Mulder, I'm sorry to bother you at home, but I have some bad news. Agent Scully was in an accident earlier this evening. She's in surgery now. I've come to take you to the hospital," Skinner said sympathetically. How does it feel to be lied to, Fox? It hurts, doesn't it, you bastard? Skinner thought, watching the color drain from Mulder's beautiful face. 

"How bad of an accident?" Mulder asked, grabbing his overcoat. He was too upset to even question why Skinner hadn't called him on the telephone, instead of coming to Mulder's apartment in person.

"She fell down the steps of the Hoover Building," Skinner lied smoothly, following Mulder down the stairs and outside.

Skinner opened the passenger side door of his car for Mulder. He smirked inwardly as his agent hesitated briefly before climbing in. Afraid, Fox? You should be very afraid, mused Skinner. He deftly pulled the chloroform-soaked rag from the plastic bag in his pocket as he glanced quickly up and down the deserted side street. As Mulder looked up from fastening his seatbelt, Skinner covered his nose and mouth with the rag. Mulder struggled violently, his fingers digging into Skinner's glove-covered hand and arm. Skinner kept the pressure firmly in place as Mulder's body went limp. He held the rag over his nose for twenty more seconds, until he was convinced that Mulder wasn't faking it. He put the rag back in the airtight plastic bag. Then he checked Mulder's pulse and pupils. Satisfied, he shut the passenger door. He disposed of the rag in a trash receptacle on the side of the building.

Skinner climbed behind the wheel and looked over at Mulder's slumped form; he reached out and caressed the younger man's cheek with the back of his fingers. "Why Krycek, Fox? I would have given anything in the world to have you as my lover." Skinner shook his head sadly as he removed his hand and turned the key in the ignition. He pulled the car away from the curb and headed toward Cape Haven. 

***

Lido's  
8:25 p.m.

Scully glanced at her watch again and picked up another breadstick. If he wasn't here in twenty minutes, she was leaving. 

Krycek sat nervously in the bar area dressed in a suit and a tie. He positioned himself so he could see the dining room, he watched Scully as she nursed a glass of wine for the past twenty minutes. Where was Fox? They were supposed to meet Scully together.

Krycek was damned if he was going to meet Scully alone. However, he was worried about Mulder. It wasn't like him to not show up. Lowering his head, he paid his check and skirted out of the bar quickly. He needed to get to Mulder's apartment as soon as possible.

Inside the restaurant Scully huffed impatiently. She didn't really think Mulder was in trouble, he had been too reluctant about setting up this dinner date for her to be concerned. It wasn't like Mulder to stand her up, but he had certainly done it through work, constantly ditching her to put himself in dangerous situations or follow crazy leads. Hailing the waiter, she asked for a check, not willing to wait for her partner any longer. He was obviously a no show.

The next time she spoke to Mulder, she was certainly going to give him a piece of her mind.

***

Cape Haven, Maryland  
8:25 p.m.

Skinner pulled the car up the gravel driveway. He looked over at his precious cargo. Mulder hadn't stirred during the entire drive to the house. Alarmed, Skinner checked his pulse, which was strong. It seemed the devious slut was quite vulnerable to the effects of chloroform, a useful tidbit of information to reserve for later.

Skinner shook his head. What was he becoming, some sort of monster? He sighed to himself. He was angry with Mulder, very angry, but he still cared for the agent, cared deeply. What was he hoping to accomplish, abducting one of his own agents? Skinner wanted revenge from Mulder, but he wanted him too, and he still nourished some secret hope that Mulder could be his. He was determined to bring Mulder to heel, to discipline him, and to master him, and then enjoy the beautiful tart of an agent's talents to the fullest extent imaginable.

After he got out of the car, Skinner opened Mulder's car door. Leaning over, he unfastened the seatbelt, then lifted Mulder quite effortlessly, gently placing him over his shoulder. Walking to the front door in long strides, he placed the key in the lock. He pushed it open and felt around for the light switch. The front hall light went on illuminating the posh interior. 

Skinner smelled furniture polish and knew the cleaning service had been out today as scheduled. He had left them a note not to bother with the master bedroom that he was in the process of repainting. That left him two weeks before they would be out again. He didn't want to cancel the service; the less changes in his routine the better. 

Skinner shifted Mulder's body into a more comfortable hold as he climbed the stairs to the second floor. The master bedroom had only a bed and an old dresser in it now. He bent and dropped Mulder on top of the mattress then went back to the door and flipped on the overhead light. Skinner shivered slightly. The room was chilly. He walked over to the small fireplace that already had the makings for a fire inside. He lit the kindling and went to grab the poker, but remembered that he had removed the tools earlier. Skinner stood and walked over to the closet and removed the chain and ankle cuff from the box. He locked one end to the bedpost at the foot of the bed, then left the other laying on the mattress while he started to strip Mulder.

He removed Mulder's overcoat then his tie and shoes. Next, the elegant, black suit coat, and belt. Skinner licked his lips in anticipation. It seemed like forever since he saw and felt his beautiful agent's naked flesh. He slowly unbuttoned the shirt and pulled the hem and the undershirt out from Mulder's pants. Mulder moaned softly as Skinner wrestled him out of his clothes.

Skinner smoothed his hands over Mulder's bare chest, his thumbs rubbing over the nubs of his nipples. Mulder's eyelids fluttered as consciousness started to return. Skinner quickly stripped the pants and boxers away, and finally removed the socks. He attached the cold metal cuff around the younger man's ankle just as Mulder's eyes opened. 

"Where? Oh, shit- " Mulder groaned, turning green. The whole room spun and his stomach lurched and the bile rose in his throat.

Skinner had anticipated this and quickly grabbed the plastic bucket he had placed next to the bed. He supported Mulder so his head was over the bucket, and held him while he vomited. Skinner laid the disoriented young man back on the bed then went to pour the contents of the bucket into the toilet.

Mulder shivered as he looked around the room, wondering where he was, and what was going on. He still felt nauseous and even the simplest movements made his stomach queasy. Mulder brought his leg up so he could get a look at the cold heavy object wrapped around his ankle. He felt sudden dread as he realized he was naked and chained to a bed. Craning his neck, Mulder looked toward the open bathroom doorway several feet from the bed as he heard the water running, then being turned off. He gasped when Skinner came out of the room. Then it all came flooding back to him, sitting in Skinner's car, and the sickeningly sweet smell of chloroform as his boss pressed the cloth over his nose. He had tried to hold his breath, but it had been useless as the need to breathe only forced him to take a deeper breaths. Then blackness.

"Why?" Mulder asked weakly.

"You already know why, Agent Mulder," Skinner said.

"You could lose your job and go to jail for this."

"So could you have, Mulder! I could have had you arrested for rape, kidnapping, and consorting with a wanted felon!" Skinner snarled angrily, looking Mulder in the eye, he saw the guilt cross over the beautiful face. "I'll tell you what, Mulder. I'm going to give you a choice, which is more than you gave me. What's it going to be, twenty-to-life behind bars or two weeks with me undergoing my special form of punishment?" 

Mulder was afraid. He knew what would happen to him if he were sent to prison. An FBI agent wouldn't last long inside. Mulder also felt extremely guilty over what he had done to Skinner, and he knew that he deserved to be punished, but the form of the punishment Skinner had in mind worried him. "What type of punishment?"

Skinner kept a blank face. "Just answer the question. Prison or two weeks with me?"

"Would you remove the ankle cuff?"

"Maybe, if you prove that you can be trusted not to leave."

"What about clothes?"

"No. I prefer you to remain naked," Skinner said, sitting next to Mulder he ran his large hand up the agent's thigh, stopping short of his groin.

Mulder chewed nervously on his bottom lip. "Are you going to- "

"Fuck you. Yes. I plan to fuck you quite a lot over the next two weeks. You can still choose prison, Fox. However, an FBI agent with your incredible looks would be gang-banged day and night." Skinner's hand wrapped around Mulder's penis, it had started to become erect as Mulder thought of Skinner fucking him.

Mulder closed his eyes, moaning softly. He had already made up his mind, but he needed one more question answered. "My job- "

"You'll still have it. These two weeks will wipe the slate clean between us. What's your decision, Fox?" Skinner asked, bending his tongue lapped at the pre-cum dripping from the delicious cock.

Mulder moaned louder and pushed his hips up. "Okay, Skinner, two weeks with you."

Skinner pulled his mouth away; he wanted Mulder to know exactly what he was agreeing to. "Agent Mulder, by agreeing you are turning yourself over to my hands for the next two weeks. Your life will no longer belong to you. You are my property to do with as I please. Do you still want to agree?"

Those words made the blood pool to Mulder's cock. It swelled with excitement and dread. "Yes, sir, I agree."

Skinner sighed inwardly. Mulder had effectively absolved him of any guilt he would feel over the punishment he was determined to dish out to the beautiful, infuriating young man. He stood and gathered up Mulder's clothing off the bed and carried them to the second bedroom in the large house.

Skinner then went downstairs to the kitchen and got a glass of ice water. He came back upstairs and entered the bedroom where Mulder was.

"Drink this," he ordered gruffly.

Mulder felt queasy still and really didn't want the water. He started to hand it back to Skinner when he caught the angry gleam in his eye. He sighed and drank it down. As soon as the glass touched his lips, he drank eagerly, realizing how thirsty he had been.

"The chloroform dehydrates you," Skinner said. "I'd think you'd know that as an FBI agent."

"Damned if I've ever experienced chloroform before! Skinner, do I get a chance to explain?"

Skinner sat himself down on the edge of the bed. "Explain away. It won't change a fucking thing."

Mulder winced. Skinner's voice was like cold, hard-edged steel. He looked into his boss's dispassionate gaze and realized that the two weeks with him would be plenty tough going. "Er, I've had a bit of an obsession over you."

"How flattering!" Skinner snapped, determined not to show the secret thrill he felt. "Was this a recent development?"

Mulder colored. "No, for as long as we've known each other."

"So you and your charming little boyfriend thought that you'd have some fun with me."

"No! It wasn't like that, Skinner, at least, I didn't intend it to be that way." Mulder dropped his eyes, humiliated. "I just wanted to be with you, sir, and.and.Alex wasn't supposed to."

"Fuck me?"

Mulder nodded. Skinner frowned angrily. "Well, he did, Mulder! The bastard did! And you are both going to pay for it."

"What are you going to do?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out, my friend, to use a boring old clich�. However, I'm sure you won't find the application of it boring at all." Skinner got up from the bed and opened up the top drawer of the old dresser. He took out a fur-lined paddle.

"I trust you're familiar with this little item?" he asked caustically, waving the paddle at Mulder.

Mulder felt like screaming. First Alex, now Skinner.how did he get himself into these predicaments? Line 'em on up, whoever wants to take a shot at Mulder's ass! He decided he was being punished for being a lustful, deceiving bastard.

He turned over on his belly and sighed. "Go ahead, sir. You certainly deserve your revenge, you more than anybody!"

Skinner reached down and grabbed Mulder by the hair. He pulled his head back so the agent could see him, gasping at the pain this caused him. "I'll say when I'm ready to punish you, Mulder! I'm in charge here, you belong to me for two weeks, do you understand?"

"Yes!"

Skinner dropped the paddle. He roughly turned Mulder over onto his back and before his captive could even respond, Skinner leaned over. Placing each strong hand on either side of Mulder's groin, Skinner then completely enveloped his victim's cock with his mouth. Mulder cried out in shock as Skinner started to suck him ferociously. His half-hard cock swelled to full size, and it wasn't long before Mulder was coming, emitting the mewling sounds of pleasure that Skinner loved so much, his cock pulsating and shooting a steady stream of jism into his mouth. Skinner swallowed again and again, and when it was finally over, he sat up.

"Very nice, Fox!" he cooed triumphantly. "I'm sure Krycek will appreciate what a long, hard fight you gave me when he sees the video!"

"NO! Keep Alex out of this, Skinner! He'll kill you if he finds out you've touched me!"

"Oh, Krycek's going to find out all right. I'm going to make sure he sees every sordid detail of your punishment."

"What about the nanocytes? He won't hesitate to use them."

Skinner stared down at Mulder menacingly. "I'm aware of that, Mulder. After all, he used it to coerce me into having sex with you! Or was that your idea?" he growled.

Mulder turned his head, refusing to meet Skinner's eyes, which confirmed the large man's suspicions. "Look at me, damn you!" Skinner climbed on the bed and grasped Mulder's chin, forcing him to meet his eyes. "Was it your idea to infect me with the nanocytes, too?"

Mulder looked at him with wide-eyed shock. "No! When I found out what Alex had done, I fought with him trying to get him to remove them. I would never hurt you in such a way!"

Skinner stared into his eyes for several long seconds before letting go of his chin. He climbed off the bed and walked over to the closet, pulling a blanket off the top shelf and tossing it on the bed. "It gets cold in here at night."

Mulder pulled the blanket over his naked body. "Where will you be?"

"Right here," Skinner said, starting to take off his clothes. "However, I need to go to DC in the morning, and then I'll make my way back here."

"You'll be leaving me here alone?"

"Don't worry, I'll be back in the early afternoon. This place is less than an hour drive from the Hoover Building. At one time I thought of commuting to work from here, but I wanted to keep this place a secret," Skinner replied, stopping in the doorway.

"Sir, where am I?"

"That's none of your business," Skinner growled. Mulder looked so defeated that Skinner felt a twinge of regret. "The chain is long enough to reach the bathroom. You should be fine while I'm away." Skinner went into the bathroom to wash up. When he came out, Mulder was huddled in the farthest corner of the large bed, up against the headboard. He looked like a scared little boy. 

Skinner chuckled to himself. If Mulder was trying to put him off, he was doing a lousy job. Mulder looking like a lost naif in Skinner's bed.he felt his cock start to harden.

"Fox, I believe you never got to eat your dinner. Do you want anything?"

Mulder shook his head without looking at A.D. Skinner huffed and went downstairs into the kitchen. He made a cheese sandwich and got another glass of water. When he got back upstairs, he pushed the tray at his errant agent.

"Eat it," he snarled.

Mulder rolled his eyes. "Some punishment. Do I get champagne with this as well?"

Skinner couldn't help smiling. As annoyed as he was, he loved Mulder's spirit. "No, but if you eat it up like a good boy, I might omit your nightly spanking." 

Mulder sighed and wolfed down the sandwich, which wasn't hard since he was starving. As he finished the last crusts, he froze as he saw Skinner remove his robe. Now that he knew Alex would be watching, it dampened his desire for Skinner. He adored Alex with every breath he took, and he would be damned if he reneged on his promise to stay away from Skinner.

Skinner shut off the light switch. The small fire in the fireplace lit the room in a warm glow, casting flickering shadows upon the walls. Skinner loomed large over Mulder, a majestic and powerful incubus. With a sweeping motion, he pulled back the heavy quilt and, ignoring Mulder's gasp, got into the bed.

He gathered Mulder into his arms, who tried to push him away. Skinner lifted an eyebrow. "You swore that you would obey me for two weeks. Are you reneging on your promise?"

Mulder swallowed hard. He had a hard time thinking straight with Skinner naked in the bed with him, his magnificently-sculpted body pressing close up against him. "I didn't know you were bringing Alex into it! I don't think you should mess with him, sir, trust me on this."

"How considerate of you!" Skinner snapped. "And don't you know that I'm not to be messed with either, Fox? I know full well what that rat-bastard is like, he infected me with the damn nanocytes, remember? And raped me! Don't worry, he'll get what's coming to him, as will you."

"What are you going to do?" Mulder asked, genuinely worried. He wanted to tell Skinner to just place all the blame for the incident on his shoulders but he had a strong feeling Skinner wouldn't listen.

Skinner ignored him and got out of bed. Mulder admired his broad shoulders and back, as well as his incredible muscular ass in the flickering light of the fireplace as his boss hurriedly searched through the top drawer of his dresser. Finally, Skinner pulled out a small leather harness.

Mulder gasped in alarm. "What the hell is that for?"

Skinner gave him a disgusted look. "Please, Fox, you're Alex's lover and you don't know what it is? You've angered me very much, Fox, in rebuffing my advances. Since you've agreed at the outset to be mine, you must be punished. The cock harness will keep you from coming while I fuck you, after I paddle you. You've made me very angry with your noncompliance, so you will be getting a minimum of twenty strokes!"

Mulder shivered as Skinner yanked the quilt away, and the cool bedroom air hit his naked flesh. He made to roll over on his stomach, determined to take this punishment as stoically and with as much dignity as possible.

"No! I want you spread out over my lap, Fox," Skinner commanded, sitting on the bed.

So much for dignity, Mulder thought as he slowly crawled over to the large man, his eyes never leaving the paddle in Skinner's hands. He had to climb out of bed in order to awkwardly lay himself over Skinner's lap, the chain around his ankle made a rattling then crashing sound as it hit the wood floor. Mulder remained quiet; he didn't want to anger Skinner further.

Skinner shifted so Mulder's penis and testicle were hanging down between his muscular thighs, and the agent's hip pressed erotically against his groin. He caressed the firm, round buttocks, feeling the muscles flinch under his hand. He licked his lips at the sight of the tight puckered orifice that had gripped his cock so deliciously nearly three weeks ago. His cock swelled at the memory, and he choked out in a tight voice, "I want you to count off each stroke, and remind yourself who you belong to."

Mulder jerked as the first blow hit his bottom, it appeared that Skinner was not going to show him any leniency. "One! You, I belong to you!" he ground out.

"Good boy, only nineteen strokes to go," Skinner purred and laid down another heavy blow to the round bottom.

"TWO! You, I belong to you!"

Mulder's mind focused on the pain coming from his backside as the blows rained down on him, and he screamed out the numbers as the discomfort became unbearable. He was starting to feel light headed, lying with his head facing down at the floor.

"What number, Fox?"

Oh God, he was losing track. "Thirteen- I'm yours!" he screamed.

Skinner leaned back and rested his wrist. "It was fifteen, but I'll go with your thirteen."

Mulder sniffled, his whole backside felt like it was on fire. "Please, sir, no more."

Skinner ignored him and brought the paddle down onto the brightly blazing cheeks. "Count!"

"Fourteen. I'm yours," he whimpered hoarsely.

Skinner spread the hits out to cover Mulder's entire bottom, not focusing on one area. He laid the last four blows to the younger man's upper thighs. Mulder was crying and openly shaking at this point and could barely choke out the numbers. "Good boy, I think you will remember who you belong to now. I'm sure even the Rat wouldn't want to see you spanked this harshly every night before bedtime. " Skinner's hand caressed over the hot, flaming flesh, and Mulder let out a gasp and squirmed. "Lay still," he ordered and picked up the lubricant he had brought over with the paddle.

Mulder's eyes widen in surprise as the thick finger pushed into him. He became aware for the first time how hard his cock had gotten during the spanking, and the large erection of his boss pressing against his hip. Oh God, Alex. "Please, Skinner, please! I'm begging you! Don't send Alex the videotape!" Mulder blathered, deeply afraid as to what his lover's reaction would be. He didn't want to see Alex kill Skinner.

"Shut up," Skinner growled, slapping a bright red buttock. He did not want to hear that rat-bastard's name while he was having sex with Mulder.

Mulder cried out in defeat, but held his tongue as a second thick finger pushed into him, stretching him deliciously open. The cool air of the bedroom helped soothe his burning bottom.

Skinner pulled Mulder off his lap and leered at the large erection the younger man was sporting. "For me, Fox? How thoughtful," Skinner quipped, grasping the cock and stroking it lovingly. He was determined to ignore the beautiful tear-stained face and the pouty lower lip that quivered ever so prettily. Skinner attached the harness, fastening it tightly around Mulder's erect cock and balls. This would keep Mulder erect until he either removed it or made the extra effort to make him come. "Get on the bed on your knees and spread your legs wide." Skinner stood and applied lube to his massive erection as he watched Mulder stumble blindly up on the bed as ordered. He climbed behind the young man and settled between his legs, placing his erection against the tight anus.

Mulder tried to detach himself, not wanting to feel any pleasure, not wanting to make Alex any more jealous. However, as the large cock stabbed into him after a moment's burn he lost himself to the sensation of being exquisitely filled. When Skinner started pumping in and out and that apple-sized head hit his prostate over and over, all thoughts of his lover dissolved from his mind. 

Skinner grinned brightly, as Mulder made the most delightful sounds of enjoyment. He had looked forward to this moment for weeks and now that it was here he found that he wanted Mulder's pleasure as much as his own. He increased the force of his thrusts, enjoying the tightness of the walls sheathing his cock, and the hot flesh against his balls, each time he sank fully into Mulder, sent chills down his spine. Mulder's spicy scent was so arousing; he wanted to bottle it.

"Please, let me come!" Mulder begged pitifully. His anal muscles squeezed the massive cock in his backside. Skinner started pumping into him faster and faster.then suddenly, he stopped, and Mulder could feel the cock swell even larger as it exploded inside him. The large man seemed to come forever, filling his bowels with his warm essence. The sudden weight of Skinner's large body collapsing on his back made Mulder sink to the mattress. Mulder whimpered as his still-hard cock pressed into the mattress.

Skinner rolled them onto their sides but didn't pull out of the younger man's body, enjoying the intimate contact too much to end it.

Mulder groaned, as a sudden cramping in his bowels had him pulling away from Skinner's body. "I need to use the bathroom," he said desperately, pulling off Skinner's cock and rushing into the other room. He nearly tripped on the long chain, which effectively yanked him back to his present circumstance like a bucket of cold water being poured over his head. Mulder was mortified that Alex would see him crying out in pleasure as Skinner fucked him. He couldn't stop himself from shedding tears over betraying the one man he loved more than life itself. Mulder fingered the leather bindings around his cock, not even trying to remove them. He deserved this punishment, he thought miserably. Even with all that had happened, at least Alex had not seen him come

Skinner lay on his back staring up at the ceiling as he waited for Mulder to come back to bed. He felt like a lion luxuriating in the aftermath of having enjoyed an especially delectable prey. He was in heaven, having been able to fuck his adorable Fox after the searing misery of his betrayal. Even the short time of keeping away from Mulder after their return from San Francisco had been murder.

In the morning, he had to put in an appearance at work, before leaving on his supposed vacation at noon. He chuckled at his ingenuity. He had arranged a two week vacation to Hawaii, purchased the airline tickets on his American Express card and booked a room at the Hilton, then talked an old marine buddy into going in his place. It would appear to everyone like he was off the mainland. Only Krycek would know that he wasn't when he sent him the first videotape.

***

Alexandria  
9:25 p.m.

Krycek was beginning to panic as he prowled Mulder's apartment, looking for any clue to his lover's disappearance. He knew Fox didn't just leave to check out one of his bizarre cases; his car was still parked next to the building. He sank down on the sofa and ran his fingers through his hair. Had the consortium taken him? The phone rang and the answering machine picked it up, it was Scully again, she had already called once before.

Krycek let her leave Mulder another message. It was apparent that she didn't have any idea where he was either. He had no desire to join forces with her to look for Fox, but the possibility wasn't all that remote from his mind. He bit his lip nervously. There was one other, more obvious possibility that he was driven to explore first.

He dialed a number quickly on his cell phone. It rang twice, and then a man answered.

"Yes?"

"It's me," Krycek responded tensely.

"Alex! What a pleasant surprise!" the voice oozed warmly over him.

"Don't bullshit me!" Krycek snarled. "Where's Mulder?"

"Mulder? He's missing?"

"Don't play stupid, Spender, it doesn't become you," Krycek snapped. He despised this man, and he had no compunction about letting it show.

"Oh no, that's more your role, isn't it, Alex? Playing stupid, that is? When all the while-"

"Spender, just tell me what your demands are."

CSM chuckled smoothly. "Now that's tempting. However, as much as I'd just love to take you up on your generous offer, I cannot tell a lie, especially where my own flesh-and-blood is concerned. We don't have Mulder, dear Alex. I have no idea where he is. Have you considered the possibility that he is merely avoiding you?"

Krycek gripped the cell phone tensely. He'd love to kill this man. "Forget it, if you don't know where he is-"

"Wait a minute. Have you tried checking the surveillance tapes?"

Krycek's stomach flipped over. "You've had him under surveillance?"

CSM laughed warmly. "Of course, dear boy. You know what a loose cannon my son is. What kind of father would I be if I left him entirely to his own devices?"

"But I checked-"

"Obviously not well enough," CSM snorted sarcastically. "Oh well, I suppose that's the end of my little peepshow. Just as well, I was beginning to take a rather unhealthy interest in my son's personal life-"

"You son-of-a-bitch!" Krycek ranted, beside himself.

"Now, Alex, you do want to find out what happened to him, don't you? I will tell you how to get to the cameras. However, you owe me one. And don't forget, dear Alex, you know very well what a nuisance my little reminders can be!"

Krycek gritted his teeth as CSM described how to get to the video cameras. The first one was over the foyer but the others were scattered throughout the house, one positioned quite prominently in the bedroom. Krycek was relieved that they had omitted the bathroom. The Consortium had not been unable to hear his conversation with Fox this morning. He resolved to be more cautious in the future, but the Consortium cameras were miniscule and hard to locate without CSM's instructions. The technology used by that wretched organization was beyond cutting edge, it was futuristic.

He decided to play the first video he'd located. He rewound the tape in the camera and played it back. Suddenly Skinner's face loomed large in the film, and Krycek turned up the volume.

"She fell down the steps of the Hoover Building."

Mulder's shocked face came full into view as he followed Skinner out the door. Krycek practically roared at the camera. "Fell down the steps of the Hoover Building? You bastard! You know Mulder doesn't have a whit of sense where Scully's concerned! I'll strangle you with my own bare hands for screwing around with him like that!"

Krycek froze. Why would Skinner take Mulder? The answer was obvious! He had figured out that Mulder had been in on their little escapade with Skinner. He moaned aloud in his misery. He despised Skinner, and he wondered what the two-faced bastard would do to him. When he frantically dialed Skinner's cell phone number, it rang and rang, as if it had been turned off.

He sat down numbly on the floor. The triple agent was reduced to a crumpled heap at the thought of anything happening to the man he loved with all his heart and soul. "Fox!" he moaned pitifully, putting his face in his hands.

Fumbling into his jacket pocket, he took out the palm pilot. He wanted to turn it on and kill the A.D. However, he still wouldn't know where Skinner had taken Mulder, and he had an awful feeling that if anything happened to Skinner, he'd never hear from Mulder again.

Krycek sighed to himself as he walked over to the window and looked out onto the darkened city streets. Somewhere out there was his lost love, and Krycek was determined to find him before Skinner could do him any harm.

***

The Next Morning  
Cape Haven, Maryland  
7:30 a.m.

Skinner took the tray away from Mulder. He had made the agent a full breakfast and stayed until he had finished every crumb of food, even though Mulder had protested as usual that he wasn't hungry. He ate sullenly, not looking at Skinner, which the A.D. reluctantly permitted. He wanted to discipline Mulder for his resentful attitude, but he had to get to work, and it wasn't feasible to expect Mulder to yield to him so quickly anyway.

"Mulder, I'm going now. You should be fine until I get back at noon, and then we can continue with your training."

Mulder refused to look at him. Skinner tried again. "Don't worry, you'll be fine here. The chain reaches the bathroom, and-"

"Will you listen to yourself?" Mulder shouted so loud the A.D. jumped. "Don't you sound like the psychos we put behind bars, the ones who hole up with women in basements soundproofed so no one can hear them scream? Don't you realize how sick this is?"

Skinner was angry. "How dare you compare me to those monsters!"

"What's different, Skinner? Huh? You're angry at me for fooling you in San Francisco, but did I chloroform you, drag you to some secret location, and have my way with you?"

Skinner looked at him coldly, and Mulder realized that he'd gone too far. "You think you're better than me, my sweet Fox? You think you just indulged a fantasy while what I'm doing is sick! I do believe that you're the deluded one, Fox, and I plan to show you how wrong you are."

"Skinner, I know I was wrong," Mulder sighed. There was no way the A.D. would listen to him now, he had shut him out. "I just think you're carrying this a bit too far! You had your fun last night, can't we call it quits? I'll resign, and then-"

"You're not resigning!" Skinner barked.

"But-"

"I said you're not resigning! You're mine, dammit, and I'll keep you here until you realize that, Fox, no matter how long it takes!" Skinner blurted out. As Mulder gazed at him in utter shock, Skinner grabbed his briefcase and started heading down the stairs. There was no point in continuing this absurd discussion; he had a lot he needed to accomplish back in D.C. before he could come back to Mulder.

As he tromped down the staircase, Mulder shouted after him. "He'll kill you, Skinner! Alex will goddamn kill you! Let me go, dammit, I'm not going to have your blood on my hands!"

What a way to start the morning, Skinner sighed to himself, as he turned the key in the ignition of his car. He hadn't realized his serious, dedicated agent could be so melodramatic, but Fox was always full of surprises. He chuckled to himself as he remembered the events of the night before. Fox had been so warm, so open, so sensual. If anything, Skinner loved him more than ever, and was even more determined to make Mulder his. 

Alex Krycek was going to get the surprise of his life, and he was going to be damn sorry he messed with one Walter S. Skinner!

***

8:45 AM  
Hoover Building

As Skinner rode up in the elevator, on a hunch he stopped off at the floor where the FBI lab was. He entered the room quickly, and as luck would have it, the man he wanted to see was huddled over a microscope. He was a short, wiry, balding man with glasses who looked up quickly as Skinner approached.

"Walter! What great timing! I just got some results from one of my lab tests, and I was going to call you."

Skinner caught his breath. "What is it, Arnie?"

"I'm finished with the testing of your blood sample. I've used just about every element I can think of.boy, those are some pretty nasty noozers you've got there! Anyway, I tried the dosage of alum I told you about, a pretty high level but nothing that would harm you, and look what happens," Arnie said, gesturing Skinner over to the microscope.

Skinner peered into the microscope. On the slide was a drop of his blood with some very active nanocytes swirling around in it. Arnie reached down and used a dropper to drip some alum solution onto the slide. Suddenly the nanocytes stopped moving and seemed to shrivel as if the solution was diluting them.

"Cool, huh? I think we've found your antidote!"

"When can it be ready?" Skinner asked, checking his watch. He needed to leave in three hours.

"There's nothing to get ready. It is an off the shelf compound. We can arrange for your doctor to test you for any allergic reactions, and then he can calculate the dosage," Arnie said.

"I'm leaving on a trip in several hours and won't be back for two weeks. Arnie, couldn't you do the test and give me the shot?" 

"Ah, Walter, I'd rather not. I think you should be under your own doctor's care for at least twenty-four hours after receiving the shot. I'm not sure if it will have any adverse effects."

"It is my life, and I would prefer to take that risk," Skinner growled. "You don't know what it's like having these things in my blood! All it takes is for that bastard to push a button to kill me!"

Arnie backed away a couple of steps from the angry A.D. "Okay, Walter! But I want you to sign a release absolving me of all responsibility in case something goes wrong," the smaller man said with a resigned expression. He recognized that bulldog expression on the A.D.'s face and knew it would be useless to argue with him. 

"Anything, Arnie, let's just get this over with."

"This goes against my better judgment," the smaller man grumbled, walking over to a cabinet he pulled out a bottle and a syringe. "I'll test you for an allergic reaction first. Roll up your sleeve." Arnie proceeded to swab the A.D.'s forearm and shot a small amount of the alum solution under his skin. "This shouldn't take long, Walter. While we wait, I'll calculate the dosage and get the release ready."

As Skinner sat in a chair to wait, his mind wandered back to Mulder. He wondered how Mulder would respond if he knew that Krycek didn't hold his life under his thumb. Skinner had been sure he'd seen real concern for his life on Mulder's face. He glanced at his watch and wondered again if Mulder was okay. Skinner didn't like leaving him alone even if it was only for a few hours.

***

Cape Haven, Maryland  
9:30 a.m.

Mulder had his chained ankle hooked over the rim of the old-fashioned, clawed-foot bathtub as he soaked in the hot water. There was nothing like the deep old-fashioned bathtubs, he sighed, sinking chin deep in the scented bubble bath. He wondered if Skinner would be displeased that he was using his forced confinement to luxuriate in the bathtub instead of cowering in the bed. He ran a soapy nylon puff over his arm, watching as the steam wafted off his skin. If it weren't for the heavy chain and ankle cuff, he'd really be enjoying himself.

Mulder's eyes wandered around the bathroom. It wasn't a large room; it had a small stained glass window over the bathtub that cast its colors across the white and turquoise tiles, and up the white pedestal sink. An empty medicine cabinet was above the sink, that Mulder mused had held Skinner's toiletries. Mulder looked over every object in the room. There had to be something he could use to pick the lock on the cuff. Not that he'd escape, no; he was determined to allow Skinner to get his pound of flesh. Mulder grinned, and he'd have his in return. He ran the puff over his chest and nipples, thinking about Skinner's flesh pounding into him. Mulder shook his head to dispel that image, he wanted to get the videotape and erase its content. He was determined to protect Skinner. Even though Skinner was a stubborn bastard who didn't want to accept Mulder's sincere apology. Mulder would protect him, whether Walter wanted him to or not. Then there was Alex. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt his Alex, and if Alex saw how Walter had pleasured him, it would hurt his young lover immensely. 

"I'd give anything for that fucking tape!" Mulder growled. Then he noticed the toilet tank and jumped out of the bathtub, he pulled the lid off and reached in to remove the stainless steel clip that held the chain to the flush handle. Trembling with excitement, he bent it to form a small lock pick, more than adequate for opening the lock around his chained ankle.

It took a minor amount of fiddling before the lock clicked open. Mulder eagerly shook his ankle free and bounded out of the bath. Hurriedly drying himself off, he looked around for his clothes, and then remembered that Skinner had placed them in the second bedroom. Rushing into the room, he saw them folded carefully on the bed. Sighing with relief, he started dressing himself.

Now all he needed was to find the videotape. Rushing back into the other bedroom, he started searching frantically around the room. He looked up near the ceiling and pushed hard on the wood boards, no acoustic tile for this fine, old house. Nothing budged. 

Mulder searched every corner of the room, the furniture, everywhere. Where the hell was the camera? He felt like yelling in frustration. Was Skinner merely playing with him? He sighed aloud. His boss was really making him pay for his wretched deception. As beleaguered as Mulder was, he still couldn't regret it, it had been heaven even if for a short while. Much as he loved and desired Alex with every fiber of his being, his lust for Skinner was a compelling force that he couldn't explain, much less suppress.

Mulder chided himself for being a selfish bastard as he continued to search for the video camera. He knew that in finding the tape, he was trying to have his cake and eat it too. Hell, he wanted both of them, but the problem was keeping them away from each other. And if push came to shove, he would have to choose Alex over Skinner. Precious Alex was his soulmate.but Mulder would be damned if he would let his roguish lover harm Skinner. 

Mulder wiped his brow in frustration. His sexual greediness had already caused enough problems. To think he had envisioned a m�nage between the three of them.whom was he kidding? The two of them would kill as soon as screw each other. 

He kept banging on the ceiling boards. The goddamn camera had to be somewhere! He would look for it until right before Skinner came back. He was determined to find it, erase the tape and return it to the video camera, and Skinner would never know he had tampered with it.

***

11:45 AM  
Hoover Building

Skinner put away the last remaining files and said good-bye to Kimberly. He groaned suddenly, he felt some twinges of pain streaming through his body, most intense at his pulse points, but Arnie had predicted that he would experience such problems while the nanocytes were dying off. He shook his head in relief. Dr. Arnold Goldblum was a true godsend. Thank God he'd come to work for the F.B.I. for his sabbatical from Harvard Medical School rather than taking up residence at some cozy Switzerland retreat.

As he was leaving his office, he ran into Scully. "Sir, can I speak to you for a moment?" she asked.

"What is it, Agent Scully?" 

"It's Mulder, sir. I was supposed to have dinner with him and a friend of his last night but he never showed."

The irritation Skinner felt was more intense than any pain from the nanocytes. So, Mulder had been going to dinner with Alex and Scully! What a pleasant little party he'd disrupted. "I'm sorry to hear that, Scully. However, Mulder is officially on vacation now, I demanded that he take his two weeks vacation starting today."

"And why did you do that, sir?"

"It's a personal matter, Agent Scully. I felt that he was no longer exercising the proper amount of caution in regards to protecting himself while on a case," Skinner responded brusquely.

He felt slightly amused by Scully's perplexed expression. "But sir, he's never exercised the proper amount of caution on a case!"

"I have to go, Scully," Skinner said quickly, trying to keep a straight face. "I have a plane to catch."

Scully reluctantly made way for him. "Okay, sir, have a nice trip," she said, deciding that Mulder must have simply blown her off. He had certainly been against introducing her to his significant other in the first place.

As Skinner stood in the elevator, he marveled at how easily he had deceived Scully. He wondered what his ex-Catholic school agent would think about him having Mulder deliciously naked and chained in his bedroom. He was sure that if she ever found out, there'd be hell to pay.

As he droved out of the parking deck, Skinner's thoughts turned to Mulder. What was he doing now? Skinner wondered. The thought of Mulder waiting naked for him made Skinner very warm indeed. He pressed on the gas, and his car sped off down the street. He was in a rush to get back to Mulder and continue with phase two of his plan.

***

Cape Haven, Maryland  
1:15 p.m.

Mulder had finally found what he thought was the board in the ceiling where the camera was hidden and was attempting to move it. He was positive that the camera was hidden under there as it was positioned correctly for a full view of the bed. Stretching up on his toes, balancing on the chair that he had placed under the board, Mulder pulled on it as hard as he could and felt it finally give.

To his shock, the door to the bedroom suddenly opened, and Skinner was standing in the doorway. Mulder looked down gaping at him, while Skinner frowned back up at him. At one glance, Skinner took in the situation. Mulder had managed to get loose, and he was looking for the video camera. How predictable.

Mulder finally found his voice. "Wha-what are you doing here?"

"It's one o'clock, Mulder! I said I'd be back at noon, but why should I keep you apprised of my situation? So you can schedule your escape attempt?" Skinner reached up and grabbed the front of Mulder's shirt. He ripped it open, popping off the buttons, and tore it off his chest. "I told you that I want you naked! Get those pants off now!" he bellowed. 

Mulder nearly fell off the chair; he was in such a hurry to comply. Skinner quickly steadied him and helped him down. Mulder's fingers were shaking so badly that he fumbled with the button on his pants. Skinner became impatient with the speed with which Mulder was moving and tore the pants open, breaking the zipper, he yanked them down Mulder's long legs, tearing off the silk boxers in the process.

"Get on the bed!" Skinner barked, finding the end of the chain and pulling it out from the bathroom. He reattached it to Mulder's ankle. "Okay, what did you use to pick the lock?"

Mulder remained quiet.

Skinner stared at the sulky face. "Never mind, I'll find it myself," he grumbled, stepping into the bathroom where the ankle cuff had been. He couldn't help but chuckle at the tub full of now cold bath water and the few remaining suds floating on the surface. In a puddle on the floor, he found the bent and twisted wire. It took him a moment to recognize where it had come from, and he confirmed it by rattling the now non-working handle on the toilet. He carried the wire out of the bathroom, leaving the bedroom without looking at Mulder's huddled form under the comforter on the bed. Skinner found a small safety pin, it was too small to use as a pick, but big enough to temporarily fix the toilet. 

After he had repaired the minor damage and emptied the bathtub, he walked back into the bedroom and opened the closet. He pulled out the box and smirked up at Mulder, who was now watching him intently from the bed. It was apparent that the younger man had been gone through the box. "Did you find anything that you liked, Fox?" he asked, pulling out a leather collar and a leash.

"That two-headed dildo looked interesting," Mulder said, peering up innocently at him through thick lashes as Skinner attached the collar around his throat and clipped on the leash.

Skinner glared down at him, torn between wanting to kiss him or spank him. "I had you and Krycek in mind when I bought that. Before our two weeks are over, I want to see you both fucking each other on it simultaneously," Skinner said, unlocking the ankle cuff and pulling Mulder off the bed by the leash. "C'mon, I want to keep an eye on you while I fix you lunch in the kitchen."

Mulder stopped and wouldn't budge. "Walter, don't you understand? Are you that fucking dense? Alex will kill you for touching me! He's not going to allow you to play any games with him! You have me, please, just leave him out of this."

Skinner looked him in the eye. "Move." 

Mulder shivered at the quiet threat in Skinner's voice, he didn't want to push his luck with the big man so he followed him from the bedroom. Mulder had spent all of his time looking for the video camera and hadn't had time to explore the rest of his temporary prison. The old house was impressive. It felt cozy and comfortable. He had glanced out of the bedroom window earlier at what he thought must be the Chesapeake Bay. How Skinner could have afforded such an expensive home was beyond him. Even on an A.D.'s salary! This place had to be worth close to seven hundred thousand dollars. Skinner led him down a narrow back staircase to a large country-style kitchen. The kitchen had an old-fashioned range, but on closer inspection, Mulder determined it was almost brand new and was only made to look old-fashioned.

Skinner led him over to a large oak table with six wooden chairs. The table was in front of a bay window that looked out on the backyard and the bay. "Sit," he ordered. 

Mulder sat, feeling a little like a pet dog as Skinner tied the leash to the back of the chair. Skinner hadn't wanted to talk to Mulder upstairs in front of the video camera. "Arnie Goldblum found a cure for the nanocytes." 

"Sir, that's wonderful."

Skinner's heart thawed at the look of relief that crossed Mulder's face. He swallowed. He couldn't allow the younger man to affect him this way. Mulder had to pay for -- for breaking his heart. He walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a package of sliced ham, lettuce, and a tomato. "I'm still feeling a little nauseous from the shot, so you'll have to eat alone," Skinner said, making a large sandwich for Mulder.

"But at least you don't have to worry about Alex -- " Mulder stopped talking and looked down at his lap. There were tears in his eyes when he looked back up. "Don't kill him, Walter. I'm in love with him, and wouldn't want go on living without him. If you kill Alex, then you'd better kill me, too."

Skinner slammed the plate on the table. "What kind of man do you think I am? No matter how much I would love to strangle that bastard, I would not kill him unless it was in self-defense! Dammit, Mulder! I'm an Assistant Director of the FBI! I am not a goddamned murderer!"

"Sir, I wasn't sure what you would do anymore. You kidnapped me and have me tied naked at your kitchen table. That doesn't strike me as something an Assistant Director of the FBI would do."

Skinner grabbed him suddenly by his hair and yanked his head back. He then dove in, capturing Mulder's lips in a deep, possessive kiss. His tongue pushed deeply into Mulder's hot mouth, claiming him. When he pulled away several minutes later both men were breathless and unbelievably hard. "Neither is being in love with you, Fox," Skinner said huskily, licking those sweet lips one final time before letting go of Mulder's hair and walking shakily to the window. "Eat your sandwich, Fox. You're going to need your strength," he said, staring out window at the calm water. 

Mulder sat there stunned. Skinner was in love with him? When did that happen? He picked up the sandwich and started to eat it without tasting; his mind was awhirl, trying to understand his feelings for Skinner.

"I need to punish you for trying to escape," Skinner said finally, turning to face him.

"I wasn't trying to escape. I only wanted to find the videotape and erase it." Mulder met his eyes, so Skinner could tell he wasn't lying. "I promised you that I'd stay the two weeks and accept whatever punishment you dish out to me, Walter. I intend to keep my promise."

"Well then, I only have to punish you for breaking my toilet," Skinner said softly, his cock twitched as he stared into those beautiful hazel eyes. "What sort of punishment do you think it should be?"

Mulder's mouth went dry as he gazed into Walter's lust-filled, brown eyes. "I think a hard reaming over this table would be suitable punishment, sir."

Skinner lifted one eyebrow. He loved this diabolical little slut with every fiber of his being. "That's taking your punishment like a man, Fox!" He grabbed the remaining sandwich and shoved it at Mulder. "Now finish your sandwich, or you won't be getting any nourishment for the rest of the day!"

Mulder devoured the sandwich even though his mouth was as dry as a desert. He drank the glass of water Skinner had given him, gazing at the man as he drank, who looked like he was about to burst out of his skin with impatience. When Mulder finished, he looked inquisitively at Skinner. "Now what?"

"Get me the butter!"

Mulder nearly choked. "A little 'Last Tango in Paris,' Walter? Only we're in.?" he sputtered, unable to control his laughter.

Skinner gave him a withering look. "You think I'm that gullible?" He opened the fridge and got out the butter. With one sweeping motion of his arm, everything on the table went on the floor. He untied Mulder's leash from the back of the chair. "Get on the table!"

Mulder immediately spread himself on the table, his ass facing Skinner. Through a haze of disbelief, he felt Skinner use the butter to lubricate his anus. He heard the A.D. unzip his pants behind him and felt the nudge of the huge cockhead at his entrance.

In spite of Skinner's impatience, he entered Mulder slowly and steadily, rocking back and forth, with great skill, as if he were well aware of how his large size could damage. When Mulder impatiently raised his hips up to impale himself further, Skinner slapped his left buttock hard. "I'm in charge, here, Fox! Relax!"

Mulder groaned and stopped trying to hump Skinner's cock. He chided himself for being a bitch in heat. What if Skinner had a camera in the kitchen, for Chrissakes? His ass ached at the thought of Alex viewing him behaving like such a wanton slut. The two of them seemed to have a penchant for spanking him senseless, Mulder was still pretty sore from the previous night, and he could easily be getting it doubletime, he knew.

Skinner suddenly thrust his hips forward, and Mulder gasped at the wide impalement. His anus was stretched to the maximum! He felt so completely and exquisitely filled, all his experiences of being fucked by Skinner had not only lived up to his expectations, they had exceeded them!

The A.D. groaned loudly and started to move with hard, fast thrusts. It hadn't been a long drive from D.C., but any drive was too long that kept him from a naked, wanton Fox Mulder. He fucked Mulder for all that he was worth; he wanted this punishment to last, didn't he? He couldn't have Mulder wandering around Chesapeake Bay, trying to hitch his way home stark naked, now could he? He chuckled to himself and then moaned aloud as that image enflamed him even further. He grabbed Fox's leash and pulled on it as he fucked him, reigning him in.

Mulder's head started jolting backwards from the force of Skinner's fucking. Be careful what you ask for, he thought to himself, as his sore prostate was banged against roughly again and again. He felt delirious, waves of utter pleasure sweeping through his body with each violent thrust. Mulder started thrusting back against Skinner, slapping his ass up against Skinner's groin, wanting to drive Skinner's cock right up into the core of his being. Skinner himself was so overcome with the rapture of fucking his sweet Fox again that he not only allowed this transgression, he encouraged it by dropping the leash, seizing Mulder's hips, and pushing him back up against him.

The kitchen was alive with the sounds of the two men grunting and groaning, skin slapping against skin. With one hand Skinner loosened the leather bindings that Mulder hadn't removed from his cock and let it fall to the floor. Mulder was so aroused that he would have come in spite of it, but when Skinner grasped his cock, he let out a yell that Skinner swore could be heard for miles and started coming in huge, gushing spurts. The agent was trembling, the buildup of stimulation from not coming led him to experience one terrific orgasm. Mulder thought he would pass out from the pleasure, his voice breaking as he cried out in ecstasy.

The muscles contracting around his cock sent Skinner into orbit. He thrust Mulder's hips back against him as he came, and wrapped his arms around him, as if he were staking his claim to the agent. He came and came, crying out as he orgasmed deep within Mulder. 

When it was finally over, Mulder had collapsed in a heap on the table. He was utterly spent. He cried out as Skinner pulled abruptly out of him and zipped himself up. The A.D. walked around to the front of the table and eyed Mulder with heat. "I trust that met your standards for a proper punishment?" he leered.

"Very funny," Mulder groaned, wincing at the pain in his backside as he slowly stood up, hands on the table to steady himself. "Anything more, and you probably would've killed me! I guess this is your revenge, but jeez, what a helluva way to go!"

"You'll survive. And now to the bedroom, Fox, and no arguments!" Skinner responded brusquely.

Mulder had no intention of arguing with him. He slowly made his way to the stairs. Skinner was amused at his agent's slightly bowlegged walk as he left the kitchen. He intended to fuck Fox into oblivion many times in the next few weeks, and the naughty little slut had better get used to it! 

***

Washington, D.C.  
7:25 p.m.

Krycek bounced the basketball absentmindedly against the brick wall in his apartment. He had spent the morning and afternoon trying to track down Skinner. It had made his heart sink upon finding out about the A.D.'s scheduled vacation to Hawaii. The first thought to cross his mind was Skinner had killed Fox. Why else would he leave the continent? If he had kidnapped Mulder, he would have stayed to take care of him. Krycek had gone to the airport thinking he'd catch the big man before he boarded his flight to Hawaii. He was going to kill Skinner slowly with the nanocytes as soon as Skinner told him what he had done with Fox's body. Instead of Skinner, he found another bald man similar to Skinner in appearance who used his ticket.

The basketball hit the wall at an odd angle and bounced off across the room. The bouncing ball was suddenly replaced by an image of Skinner's baldhead. Krycek glared and whipped out his gun shooting it twice. His apartment wasn't in the best neighborhood so his impromptu gunfire wouldn't be reported. Krycek holstered his gun and looked around his empty apartment. Fox should have been here with him! He would have been if Skinner hadn't? God, what had that bastard done to Fox? He should have left Skinner dead on that operating table instead of bringing him back. Krycek ran his fingers through his hair. He needed to locate Skinner's hiding place. The A.D. wasn't stupid; he would have covered his tracks. Since Skinner had shown up at the Hoover Building the next morning that meant he hadn't taken Mulder far. Skinner didn't strike him as the type who would leave Mulder unguarded for more than a few hours.

Krycek didn't want to use his Russian or Consortium contacts, not on something involving him and Fox. He didn't want their feelings for each other to be used against them by their enemies. The fact that CGB Spender knew and had done nothing worried Krycek, and he wasn't about to ask that man for any more favors. He'd have to search the databases on his own and if that failed, he would seek out Mulder's strange friends. Fox wouldn't be too happy with him for involving the Lone Gunmen, but there might not be any other option.

He walked tiredly over to his bed. Krycek hadn't slept in over thirty-six hours, but the thought of sleeping in his bed without Fox made him sick to his stomach. He grabbed his coat and keys, deciding to spend the night at Mulder's apartment on his sofa. He'd be able to use his lover's computer and his FBI computer access to search the FBI databases for Skinner.

***

Cape Haven, Maryland  
7:05 a.m.

Mulder's butt was killing him when he awoke the next morning spooned in front of Skinner with the big man's powerful arms wrapped around his body. Surprisingly the Skinner's large cock was still buried up his ass and it felt hard again. Skinner had spanked him again before bedtime when he had balked at performing oral sex on him in front of the video camera. What was he going to do to keep Alex and Walter from killing each other? 

Skinner's hand trailed down Mulder's body to rest on his upper thigh, he pulled Mulder's leg up and raised himself on one elbow as he slowly started to thrust in and out of Mulder's tight heat. "What a perfect way to get rid of a morning erection," Skinner husked, his hard cock throbbing pleasurably inside Mulder's tight orifice.

Mulder closed his eyes and allowed Skinner to use his body for his personal enjoyment, while in the process providing him with pleasure, too. Skinner grasped his cock, milking him, and bringing Mulder off in ten hard pulls. 

As Mulder's sphincter muscular contracted around Skinner's hard cock, it brought the large man off. Skinner's spurted his come deep into Mulder's bowels, then collapsed on the younger man's back. "Damn, that felt good." Skinner lay there breathing heavily not making any move to pull out of the younger man's body. "I have to take a piss," he said suddenly.

Mulder's eyes popped open. "Don't even think it," he growled nervously. "I'm not into water sports."

Skinner merely chucked, holding him tighter with one large leg thrown over Mulder's hip. His hand smeared the milky come into Mulder's belly. Mulder twisted nervously on Skinner's large cock when the big man suddenly pulled out. He had just wanted to make his adorable prisoner squirm.

As Skinner headed off to the bathroom, he turned to smirk at Mulder, who looked up at him sheepishly. He was certainly broadcasting his weaknesses to Skinner. He was lucky the A.D. was no longer out for blood.

He lazed around on the bed while Skinner was away. Staring up at the ceiling, he realized that he should feel more guilt-ridden than he did. By now, Alex would be frantic with worry. Mulder wondered also about Scully, how she felt about him standing her up at the restaurant. She should know that he wouldn't do a thing like that deliberately. Mulder shuddered at the thought of her finding out that Skinner had kidnapped him. She'd come after their boss with both guns firing.

Skinner came back into the bedroom. Grinning at Mulder, he turned and opened the drawer of his dresser, pulling out what looked like leather restraints. Mulder groaned inwardly, here we go again! "What now, O great and powerful Master?"

Skinner smiled even harder at that. "I want to give the Rat a nice, grand finale on the videotape, to show him that he's not the only one who clangs your bell! Not any longer, at any rate." He waved the restraints. "These will keep you well-positioned for what I have in mind."

Mulder's mouth hung open as Skinner approached the bed. "You're not going to whip me again?"

"How would that entail whipping?" Skinner scoffed at him. "Look, we can do this the easy way or the hard way, Fox. You agreed to be mine for two weeks, but if you give me any trouble, I will give you that whipping!"

There was a pause, and then Mulder reluctantly got into position on the bed, spread-eagled on his stomach with his ankles and wrists at the corners of the bedposts. Whatever Skinner had planned for him, he hoped that it wouldn't be too big an ordeal and would be over quickly. He was starting to worry about Alex, and Mulder hoped that if he was a good boy, Skinner would at least allow him to contact his lover to let him know that he was okay.

"Unh-unh, Fox! On your back, not your stomach!" chided Skinner, shaking his head. "Or as your lovely boyfriend might say, 'you're making some big assumptions there, Mulder!'" He tousled Mulder's hair and was amused at the agent's look of surprise as he moved quickly to comply.

Skinner tied Mulder's ankles and wrists to the bedposts. When he was finished, he stood back to survey his prisoner with glee. Mulder tugged half-heartedly on his bonds but they didn't give, he was firmly in place for whatever Skinner wanted to do to him.

The A.D. was practically salivating with lust as he looked Mulder over. The agent was so luscious, and seeing him tied up with his beautiful, lean-muscled body shamelessly on display fulfilled every fantasy he had ever had of him. He was hot, hot, hot!

"Sir, what are you going to do?" Mulder asked in a small voice, biting his lip nervously. Skinner had a voracious look in his eyes that didn't sit well with him.

Skinner ignored him and got on the bed. He then leaned over and, placing one hand on either side of Mulder's groin, took his cock into his mouth without further ado. Mulder gasped as the hot, sucking motion of Skinner's mouth enveloped him and made him instantly hard.

Skinner sucked harder and harder, and soon Mulder was thrashing wildly, pulling at his bonds. He moaned aloud, praying for release, for his first thought was that Skinner intended to merely tease him, but soon he was coming, shooting into Skinner's churning mouth. It went on and on, and when the waves of pleasure had finally dissipated, Mulder was shocked to realize that Skinner continued to suck him.

"Stop!" he yelled without thinking. Skinner raised his head slightly so Mulder could see the amused, evil glint in his eyes. Mulder's cock was extremely sensitive from coming so soon after the last time, and he pulled frantically at his bonds to no avail.

Mulder's cock was still hard. Skinner continued to suck him, and it wasn't long before he was coming again, crying out and spurting into the hot vortex of Skinner's mouth. Skinner kept up the sucking, and Mulder tried desperately to get free, yelling at the top of his lungs for Skinner to stop.

He breathed a sigh of relief when Skinner finally stopped sucking him. His respite was short-lived, however, for as soon as his boss sat up, Skinner grabbed his semi-hard cock and ran his thumb and fore-finger all around the head.

Skinner was greatly amused by Mulder's "AAARRRGGHHHH!!!!" as he renewed his attempts to get free. "You are really a novice at a lot of things, Fox, aren't you? Krycek hasn't given you much of an education, has he?" he scoffed. "In case you don't know, this is called 'polishing', and I intend to keep it up until you've given me every single drop!" 

"Nooooooo, Skinner, don't!" Mulder cried out with a long miserable moan, throwing his head back and shutting his eyes. However, it wasn't long before he was coming again, not as much semen as before, but coming nonetheless, the waves of pleasure almost painful in their intensity. He felt like sobbing, knowing that his beloved Alex would be seeing this evidence of his betrayal, and what a helpless slut he'd become at Skinner's hands. He could only hope that Alex wouldn't realize that Skinner was no longer susceptible to the nanocytes, for he would then try to kill the A.D. by more conventional means.

He just prayed that Skinner would be well out of range whenever Alex finally got to see the videotape. Hell, he hoped he was out of range! To say his triple agent lover would not be pleased was an understatement.

He cried out again as Skinner returned to sucking him. The A.D.'s energy was unbelievable. Mulder tried to resign himself to his fate but was soon back to writhing desperately. He was coming again. He had never realized he possessed such stamina, but the A.D. never allowed him to get soft. Skinner seemed determined to milk him until he had nothing left to give.

The ordeal went on for hours. Mulder was coming again and again as Skinner mercilessly stimulated him over and over, completely immune to his pleading. Finally, after the ninth orgasm, Mulder dry-orgasmed again, whimpering helplessly, and Skinner left him alone after that. The agent was so exhausted and defeated that he immediately fell into a deep sleep, regardless of the fact that he was still bound hand and foot to the bed.

Skinner chuckled fondly as he looked over the naughty agent. Mulder was certainly getting more than he had ever bargained for! And what a delicious bargain it was! Nothing like a revenge that could be enjoyed so lavishly by the perpetrator, he laughed to himself. Smirking, he went and got a chair so he could reach the video camera and remove the tape. He intended to send it to Krycek by courier while Mulder was asleep, with a note briefly stating his demands. With any luck, he would have it in his nemesis' hands before the day was out.

***

Washington DC  
2:00 p.m.

Krycek hadn't had any luck in finding Mulder, so he'd decided to head for home. He pulled up in the alley beside his apartment building and paused when he saw a courier truck parked outside. The deliveryman was just coming out still holding the package. There were only four tenants in the building so it was a twenty-five percent chance that the package was for him.

"Excuse me. I'm Alex Krycek, is that for me?" he asked.

"Alex Krycek is the recipient's name. Can I see some ID?" the man asked cautiously.

Krycek dug into his pocket for his wallet. The courier took a step back when he noticed the gun under the dark-haired man's leather jacket. Krycek smirked at the frightened courier and flipped open his wallet, handing over his driver's license. 

"I guess this is for you," the man said quickly, handing him the package and his driver's license back.

Krycek hefted the package and determined immediately that it contained a videotape cassette. The envelope had as its return address a post office box in Baltimore. He rushed up to his apartment, hoping that it would be something about Fox. 

Opening the package, a note fell out. It was from Skinner, demanding that Alex turn himself over to Skinner for the proper punishment for his transgressions, to be picked up by Skinner at a location he would reveal in the next twenty-four hours. Krycek scoffed, "That'll be the day, Skinner!" He went over to Mulder's VCR and put in the videotape.

He sat in silence and watched. After his initial relief that Fox was still alive and that it appeared Skinner wasn't going to kill or hurt him too badly, Krycek was filled with rage over the liberties Skinner was taking with Fox's body. He watched with a mixture of jealousy, arousal and fury as Skinner went down on Mulder, making him come without much effort at all, paddled and then fucked him. "Son-of-a-bitch!" he raged impotently at the screen. He wanted to turn on the palm pilot so badly he could taste it.

Shifting uncomfortably, Krycek realized that he had an immense hardon. He growled in anger at himself. He found the sight of the two of them unbelievably hot, as furious as he was at Skinner screwing Fox.

Unable to tear himself away, Krycek finally saw the part where Skinner was milking his lover. Fox writhed in distress, and tried to resist, but he was coming again and again! Krycek leaped to his feet. He wanted to send a chair smashing through the television screen. How dare Skinner! Krycek shut his eyes and moaned. The limits Skinner forced Fox to and even beyond.he didn't want to think about it any longer, he wanted Fox back and Skinner dead.

Krycek shut off the video. He was miserable. Fox's moans of pleasure didn't help his redhot rage any. He kept reminding himself that Fox couldn't help himself . . . Skinner was good, very good at pushing all his lover's buttons. He especially hated Skinner for implying that Krycek hadn't introduced Fox to the more adventurous aspects of male/male sex. 

He was jealous, damn jealous of the passion Skinner was able to bring out in Fox and of how his lover responded to the big man. Fox was only supposed to respond to him that way! He'd kill Skinner for trespassing. He hesitated. Walter Skinner was just so damn hot. But the man stole Fox from him.Krycek decided that he had to kill Skinner, yes, he'd kill him and then he'd bring him back and kill him again just for the hell of it. He fingered the palm pilot in his pocket. 

First things first, he needed to find them. Krycek forced himself to watch the tape again and thought he heard a sound in the background. He wasn't positive and didn't have the equipment to properly enhance it. He rewound the tape, and he pulled out from his pocket the phone number and address that he had torn out of Mulder's address book. The Gunmen lived in Baltimore and should have the equipment to analyze this tape for him, and might be able to get him a lead on where Skinner could be holding Fox.

Fox wouldn't be too pleased that he went to the Gunmen for help, but he was desperate. Besides, he'd always wanted to meet Fox's geeky friends. He might be able to use their talents in the future. He ran down the back staircase and out to his car. Starting the engine, he headed off to Baltimore.

***

Georgetown  
5:00 p.m.

Scully stepped into her apartment and set her briefcase down next to the door. She started undressing as she made her way to her bedroom. She was worried about Mulder, she still hadn't heard from him. Mulder should have called by now to at least apologize for blowing her off. Then there was the last conversation she had with Skinner. It was bothering her. Why would making Mulder take two weeks of vacation be a personal matter?

She pulled on her jeans and a sweater, and headed into her kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. The telephone rang as she was putting the teapot on the burner. "Scully."

"Dana, it's Mom."

"Oh hi, Mom, how was your day?"

"Busy. I was doing volunteer work at the homeless shelter in Baltimore."

"That's nice, Mom." She relaxed against the kitchen counter.

"Dana, I saw your boss today." 

"My boss? You mean A.D. Skinner?" Scully straightened.

"Yes. You know, Dana, I've never seen him in jeans before. My goodness, is that man put together! Is he married?"

Scully didn't hear the last part of her sentence. "Mom, Skinner is on vacation in Hawaii. It's not possible that you would have seen him!"

"Dana, I've met your boss several times, and I think I'd know him when I saw him. Besides, I said hello to him, and we chatted for a couple of minutes. He said he was in a hurry to meet a friend for lunch. Dana, he'd make a nice catch, you couldn't do much better. He's handsome, intelligent, and has a good job." Mrs. Scully waited for her daughter's reply. "Dana? Are you there?"

"Oh sorry, Mom. I need to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow," she said, hanging up. Skinner had lied to her! The A.D. had been noticeably angry with her partner for the past three weeks. Now they were both gone on supposed vacations. Why had Skinner been in Baltimore, Scully thought, as she clipped her gun onto the back of her jeans? Then she pulled the lock pick set out of her dresser that Mulder had given her for her last birthday. It was a little more useful than the Apollo pin he'd given her a couple years ago. She was going to Skinner's apartment in Crystal City to confront him. One way or another he was going to tell her where Mulder was.

***

The Lone Gunmen Headquarters  
6:00 p.m.

Krycek glared at the three men cowering behind their computers. He had to kick in the door when they wouldn't open it, and now he was pissed. The door hung askew on the splintered doorframe. "Mulder needs your help," Krycek growled.

Frohike jumped to his feet, throwing caution to the wind at the mention of his friend's name. "Mulder? What's wrong with him? If you've hurt him, there wouldn't be a place on this planet small enough for you to hide!" He advanced on Krycek and stood eyes to chin with him.

Krycek looked down on the smaller man. "Sit down, Spunky. I didn't hurt Mulder. I would never hurt Mulder. He's missing, and I would like you to find him for me," Krycek growled, and Frohike fearfully sank into the desk chair behind him.

Byers stepped forward calmly. "We know who you are, Krycek. So excuse us if we don't believe you have Mulder's best interests in mind."

"Frankly, I don't care what you believe. I want you to take a look at the two tapes that I have and analyze them for clues. The first one was taken at Mulder's apartment the night he disappeared. The second is from some unknown location. There is a sound in the background that I want identified," Krycek said, handing Byers the videotapes.

Byers handed the tapes to Langly who put the first one into the VCR and they all gathered around to watch. They saw Mulder open his front door and Skinner standing on the other side. 

As the A.D. started talking, Frohike leapt to his feet distressed. "Oh my God, the lovely Agent Scully is injured! How is she? What hospital was she taken to?"

"Sit down," Krycek growled. "Scully never fell down any stairs. She's fine."

"Then?"

"Skinner was lying."

"Why?"

"It's on the second tape," Krycek said, starting to wonder if this had been such a bright idea. These men probably don't know that Mulder was bisexual, and it might tarnish their image of him. Not to mention that when he rescued Fox, his lover would kill him for showing his geeky friends the tape of him having sex with Skinner. 

He sighed to himself. What a way to "out" Mulder to his friends! Deciding Mulder's safety was more important, he played the tape for them. The three men watched in shocked silence as their buddy's exploits were on display for all of them to see. After the tape ended, Frohike cleared his throat.

"Well, that sure beats the pants off your average 'Nature' special!" he declared.

"Yeah, yeah!" Krycek responded impatiently. "Just tell me what that background sound is on the tape. Do you have any way to enhance it?" 

Byers rewound the tape and played it again, after fiddling with some equipment hooked up to the VCR. The sound was louder this time, amidst the moaning and groaning of the two men as they made love. Krycek felt like he was going to explode.

Byers turned beet red. Hesitantly he turned to Krycek. "That sounded just like a lighthouse foghorn. And you said that the package was stamped from Baltimore?"

Krycek nodded once, tight-lipped. Byers continued, "Well, it seems to me that it's obviously a house on Chesapeake Bay. There can't be many, the region isn't very built up, and there's only one lighthouse left. What connection does Skinner have to the area?"

Krycek frowned. He decided to do some quick checking into Skinner's background. He should be able to figure out where the house was located within twenty-four hours and zero in for the kill.

***

Cape Haven, Maryland  
11:15 p.m.

Krycek laughed to himself as he drove up to the house that Skinner had taken Mulder to. It had only taken him a few hours to trace Skinner to this house. Breaking into secured FBI files, he knew that Skinner had worked on the case involving a serial killer who lived in the house, and that he had purchased the house only a few years later under his mother's maiden name. All of the supposedly privileged information had been available for him to review with hardly any effort at all.

As he advanced on the house, he heard two men laughing. The sound made Krycek see red. He didn't care how Foxy felt about Skinner, he was a dead man, and he would blackmail Fox to keep quiet about it if he didn't agree with his plans.

He opened the screen door, and the front door wasn't even locked. Slowly he made his way up the stairs. He headed in the direction of the sound of the voices and opened the bedroom door. Holding the palm pilot, he froze at the sight before him.

Both Fox and Skinner were naked. Fox was on the bed with a collar and leash tied to a bedpost. Skinner was bending over him. Fox's long legs were swung up onto Skinner's shoulders as if the A.D. were just about to fuck him. They both looked up at him, and Krycek thought they made the most erotic tableau he'd ever seen.

Mulder came to himself first. "OH MY GOD! ALEX!" He jerked his legs off of Skinner's shoulders and shuffled frantically back into the bed, pulling covers over him.

Krycek frowned at Fox's obvious distress. "Yes, it's me, Fox!" he growled angrily. "Here to rescue you, Foxy baby! Hate to break up your little party, but I have a nice present for your boss!" He whipped out the palm pilot and immediately turned it on.

Skinner buckled over groaning, and Mulder frantically tried to undo the leash. He'd thought that Skinner was now immune to the nanocytes. "Alex, don't! Please! Don't kill him," he pleaded as he tried to get loose and get to his gun, wherever the hell that was.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you, Foxy?" he glared at him. "You'd like me to let him live so he can keep on fucking you, forget about goddamn Krycek! Face it, Fox, he's a dead man, and you belong to me. I said I'd never let you go, and I meant it!"

As he was talking to Mulder, Krycek failed to notice the A.D. straighten out suddenly. Too late, he saw Skinner pull his fist back and then sucker punch him deep in the gut. He doubled over, groaning, as Skinner grabbed the palm pilot and threw it against the wall, smashing it to bits. Reaching under the bed, he grabbed a set of handcuffs, which he used to quickly cuff Alex's mechanical arm to the bedpost while the triple agent was still writhing in agony. He then quickly checked Krycek for weapons, removing two handguns and three knives and tossed them out into the hallway.

Having trussed up and disarmed his nemesis in a matter of seconds, Skinner leaned back to survey him with a gleeful, gloating expression. He looked Alex up and down appreciatively, making no secret of his lustful intentions now that the triple agent was his prisoner.

"You're a little early, Alex. I wasn't ready for you, but life is full of these minor inconveniences. Welcome to Cape Haven, the place where all bad little boys get their just desserts!"

"Fuck you, Skinner! How did you do it?"

"That is none of your damn business, boy, and that's *SIR* not Skinner! That little error will cost you ten swats from the paddle," Skinner growled.

Krycek attempted to snap apart the handcuff holding his robotic arm to the heavy oak bedpost, but it wouldn't give.

"I'm going to kill you, Skinner!"

"Ten more swats. Keep it up, and you'll be sleeping in the basement! I know how much you love cold, dark places, Krycek." Skinner threatened, although he didn't want to lock Krycek down there, he wouldn't so much as put a dog down there. He much preferred to have that sexy body in bed with him and Fox, not shivering on some cold cement floor.

"You don't scare me, you pencil-pushing, boneless, piece of slime! You better not touch me or Fox if you know what's good for you." Krycek avoided looking at Skinner's magnificent body, he couldn't allow the bigger man to see how aroused and scared he was. 

"Boy, before I'm done with you, you'll be begging me for more. You're even more of a slut than Fox, and we both know what a horny bastard he is."

"Hey, I am not!" Mulder snapped, coming out of his daze over the quick turn of events.

"Shut up, Fox!" both men said in unison.

Skinner smirked at Krycek. "Fox, I want you to strip your boyfriend, and if you get it done in under five minutes we can forego your bedtime spanking."

"Shit, shit, shit!" Mulder grumbled, untying the leash from the bedpost, he crawled across the bed to his lover. "Sorry, Alex, but my ass can't take another paddling!"

Krycek glared at him but allowed Fox to strip him. He did not want to watch Skinner paddle Fox's gorgeous ass. Fox's ass belonged to him! If anyone was going to paddle those sweet cheeks, it was going to be him, which he planned to do once he got them both out of this mess that *Fox* had gotten them into! 

Mulder was nervous under Krycek's glare as he knelt to remove the younger man's shoes and socks. "We just have to go along with Walter for two weeks, then he'll let us both go. That's not asking too much, is it? Uh, considering what we did to him, Alex?"

Krycek didn't say a word, he just continued to glare menacingly at Mulder as his lover removed his pants.

Skinner watched lustfully as Alex's cock sprung free. The young man was already at half-mast. His attention focused back on Mulder's delectable body as the agent pulled Krycek's leather jacket and T-shirt off and left them dangling on the handcuff chain. He was not about to give Mulder up after two weeks, not after sampling how delicious the young man was. Mulder was looking at Skinner questioningly.

"What, Fox?"

"I need the key to the handcuffs so I can get the jacket and shirt off."

"That won't be necessary," Skinner said, stepping out into the hallway, he picked up one of the knives he tossed there. Flipping the sharp blade open, he stepped back into the room.

"Don't you dare, Skinner! I like this jacket!!!" Krycek growled.

"Ten more, boy. You should have thought about that before you infected me with those nanocytes and raped me!" Skinner snapped. Taking hold of the leather sleeve, he sliced it open, then did the same to the T-Shirt. He tossed the ruined garments on the pile with the rest.

"I didn't infect you with the nanocytes. I only took advantage of you after you were already infected!"

Skinner ignored him. "Get back on the bed, Fox," he ordered as he ran an exploring hand over Krycek's toned chest, tweaking his pert nipples. "Very nice," he purred and continued to explore. When his hand got up to Krycek's scarred shoulder, the young man took a swing at him. Skinner easily dodged the blow and back-handed Krycek across his mouth. "I think it is time for a little discipline." His glare stopped Mulder cold as the young man was about to come to Krycek's defense. "Don't."

Skinner went over to the closet and pulled a six-foot long chain out of the box. He attached one end to the heavy bedpost and the other to Krycek's handcuffed wrist. He then removed the handcuff. Then he reattached Fox's ankle to the bedpost with another chain. "Boy, you may be thinking that you'd be able to kill me while I'm sleeping or have my back turned, but you'll be killing yourself and Fox at the same time. You see, Alex, I have this house wired. It is going to blow up if I don't punch a code into the device every twelve hours, and there is no way you'd be able to get out of these cuffs before then." Skinner was lying, of course, he'd never risk Mulder's life in such a manner, but Krycek wouldn't know that. 

"Don't worry, Skinner, you're safe for now," Krycek growled. He didn't care about himself, but he wasn't about to take a chance with Fox's life. He watched in complete agitation as Skinner pulled a fur-lined paddle from the closet.

***

Viva Tower  
11:30 PM

Scully surveyed the mess she made of Skinner's apartment. She had started in his home office, and torn the room apart looking for clues. Then she progressed to the living room removing all the cushions from the sofa and even overturning it to look underneath. The kitchen was even worse, she emptied all the cupboards and poured out boxes of cereal and flour looking for anything that might be hidden inside. She finally was heading up to his bedroom. Although, she already had several leads. Skinner owned a cabin in the Appalachian Mountains and there was his parent's old home in Chicago, and he had a timeshare in Florida. She wasn't ready to give up her search just yet. It was possible that he had stashed her partner somewhere while conducting business in Baltimore then was going to collect him later and take Mulder to his cabin. Or maybe Skinner had an accomplice who helped him abduct Mulder. Krycek! She knew that rat-bastard somehow had his claws into Skinner, and Krycek hated Mulder.

Okay, she'd finish searching here tonight, then drive up to the Skinner's cabin tomorrow. To search all of those places was going to take her days if she was lucky. She should search his office in the Hoover Building too.

***

Cape Haven, Maryland  
11:30 p.m.

Skinner leered happily at a stripped and bound Krycek, who gazed back up at him stone-faced. The rat-bastard didn't fool him in the least, he was deeply distressed to find Skinner immune to the nanocytes and himself delivered into his enemy's most unforgiving hands. Skinner had forced the triple agent to lie on the bed in a most humiliating, most erotic position on his stomach, his beautiful ass raised high on several pillows, genitals and anus fully exposed. Mulder lay nervously at the assassin's side, praying that Walter's bark was worse than his bite, that his vengeance would be more benign than promised, but he didn't have high hopes.

Skinner took in the sight of his two luscious captives, sprawled out on his bed like a sumptuous banquet before him, and chuckled. "Fox, I want you to count each blow I give your little playmate. You're so good at that, after all! However, I won't have Alex suck you off, like I so generously did you! That pleasure will be reserved for later."

Krycek growled furiously and pulled at his bonds. The liberties this bastard Skinner was taking! He cursed himself for his stupidity and over-confidence in entering the house. He should have known Skinner might have something up his sleeve.

As Skinner lifted the paddle, eyes glittering appreciatively, Krycek gulped nervously. What was that stupid old saying? Act in haste, repent at leisure? Skinner swung the paddle high and brought it crashing down on Krycek's ass, fairly bouncing it off the firm cheeks, causing the triple agent to cry out from the force of the blow. Fox sighed and counted "One!" as Alex gritted his teeth, determined not to emit any more sounds.

"Two!" Fox called out as Krycek's pert ass met with another blow. Skinner grinned lasciviously, the creamy cheeks were already showing a comely blush, and there were only twenty-eight more blows to go!

By the end, Alex couldn't keep himself from crying out and writhing as Skinner brought the paddle down hard, completely inured to the fact that his victim's ass shone a deep, deep red. Mulder was beside himself, saying "Skinner! Come on, he can't take any more!" but Skinner scowled at him and threatened him with the same treatment, which effectively shut him up. He'd gotten nowhere near the amount of blows that Alex had in one spanking, and his ass was sore enough.

When Skinner finally was done, Alex's ass was bright red, and the triple agent bit the pillow to keep from whimpering aloud. The bastard A.D. had reduced him to a crumpled heap with a mere paddling, and Alex vowed a brutal revenge. He jumped as he felt Skinner's cool hands on each burning cheek and then yelled as the A.D. squeezed hard.

"Yes, that'll do nicely, my boy!" Skinner leered, oblivious to Alex's acute distress as he appreciatively kneaded each cheek. "To repeat a charming phrase I heard from somewhere, get ready for the fucking of your life, Krycek!"

Ignoring Mulder's downcast expression, Skinner grabbed the lube from his nightable and got ready to apply it. When Alex tightened his cheeks to deny him entrance, he merely slapped a reddened buttock hard, causing the triple agent to shriek. "Open up for me, Alex, like a good boy," Skinner cajoled. "There's a lot worse than where that came from!"

"Come on, Alex, you did it to him." Mulder pleaded nervously. He just wanted this nightmare to be over with, but when Krycek looked up to glare at him, he knew it would be a long, long while before this experience would be either forgiven or forgotten!

"Foxy, when I get my hands on you."

"Enough!" Skinner shouted. Roughly he grabbed Alex's buttocks and, ignoring his captive's yelp, spread him wide. He chuckled gloatingly as he watched Krycek reluctantly relax his sphincter. Skinner then gently applied the lube deep within his delectable captive and then positioned himself over him with his cock aimed right at Krycek's anus. With one thrust he speared him with his huge cock, and Krycek exclaimed in amazement as he felt Skinner slowly but surely thrust his way inside.

Krycek couldn't help emitting a moan of pleasure as Skinner gently pumped his cock deeper and deeper. He gasped as the huge cock thrust against his prostate, causing Skinner to chuckle. "Bingo! I think I hit little Alex's G-spot." he informed Mulder dryly. His sarcastic remark made Alex start struggling again, but it was no use. Skinner starting thrusting in and out, covering his body with his own, and he was pinned as effectively as a butterfly in a lepidopterist's notebook.

Skinner moaned loudly as he thrust into the tight, hot channel of his nemesis. He nibbled at Krycek's neck and swirled his tongue in circles upon his lean back, and was gratified to feel his captive respond. Alex arched his back like a cat in heat, and Skinner reached under him to pump his hard cock in time with his strong, deep thrusts.

Every time Skinner felt Alex's cock pulsate on the verge of coming, Skinner squeezed his cock hard to prevent it. He wanted to chastise the triple agent and therefore meant to keep him from coming as long as possible. Skinner himself held back as long as he was physically able, determined to savor his victory over the wily assassin, until he couldn't hold back any longer and orgasmed deep within Krycek's bowels. Moaning, he covered the triple agent's body with his own, kissing and stroking his victim, feeling oddly tender towards him.

That feeling didn't last long. "Get the fuck off me, Skinner!" Krycek snarled, arching his back violently.

As Mulder watched them both with big eyes, Skinner leaned back with a frown. "You'd better shed that nasty attitude, Mr. Personality!" Skinner growled. "You don't have any ass left for me to spank!"

"Skinner, don't hurt him any more!" Mulder pleaded. He had an enormous hardon from watching the two hottest men in his life fuck, and he shifted uncomfortably, trying to hide his erection from Alex's view.

Skinner surveyed him with a lifted eyebrow. "I've no intention of hurting him further. As it happens, I am feeling rather generous, Fox! So therefore I want him-and you-to come, while fucking yourself on the two-headed dildo that you were so fascinated by."

Mulder blushed beet red as Alex exploded. "You want what? Never in your wildest dreams, Skinner!!!" he ranted, craning his neck around to glare at the burly A.D.

"Okay, that does it!" Skinner growled. He unlocked the handcuffs from where it dangled on the bedpost and cuffed both of Krycek's wrists behind his back. Then he removed the cuff holding Krycek's wrist to the bedpost and yanked him to his feet.

"Walter, what are you going to do?" Mulder asked apprehensively.

"Lover boy needs some time alone to think about his manners. Get comfortable, Fox. When I get back we are going to start again from where we were so rudely interrupted," Skinner growled. He took the six-foot length of chain with him as he dragged Krycek out of the room, and down the back staircase. 

Krycek shivered with fear when Skinner opened the doorway leading down to the cold, dark basement. He couldn't see to the bottom of the steep wooden steps. It looked like a gaping mouth of some hungry beast waiting to swallow him whole. The cold air rushed up from below hitting his genitals, making them shrivel up. 

Skinner hit the light switch and pushed Krycek ahead of him as they walked down the stairs. "Gregor tortured and murdered seven women in this basement that we know of. It had been speculated that he had murdered even more. However, I doubt it, he liked to collect the heads of his victims in mason jars and there were only seven."

At the bottom of the steps Krycek looked around in dread. The room had a malevolent aura to it that frightened him. His eyes stopped on the large, rust color splotches on the floor they appeared almost damp, he looked up at a large eyebolt that was in the overhead, wooden beam above the stain. Skinner's voice next to his ear made Krycek jump.

"He had a meat hook attached from that eyebolt in the ceiling. He'd hang his victims from it as he tortured and raped them. Gregor didn't bother with ropes or chains he'd impale the palms of the woman's hands right through the hook." Skinner dragged Krycek over to the far wall as he continued to talk he fastened the chain to the eyebolt in the cement wall. "He sometimes had two victims at once. One he'd chain to the wall and forced her to watch as he slowly killed the other woman over several days. Think about what it must have been like for that poor woman, to know that she would die similarly to the other woman." Skinner fastened the chain onto the back of the handcuffs.

"Skinner, you can't leave me down here. It's freezing," Krycek said, just shy of begging. He couldn't stand cold, dark places ever since the silo, and the aura that this room projected scared the shit of him.

"You have to be more convincing than that, boy." Skinner really did not want to leave Krycek here; the room gave him the creeps. He always felt like he was being watched whenever he had to come down here. He shivered violently as a cold draft caressed his balls, he had no idea where the draft was coming from there were no windows in the basement, only an old storm door that led up a short flight of steps to the outside, and that was well insolated.

Krycek wasn't stupid. He weighed his options, it was either spend two weeks down here, where he'd surely go insane or upstairs in a warm bed with Fox. He hadn't survived this long in his life because he allowed his pride to get in the way. If he hadn't learned humility the smoker or his former dead employer would have killed him long ago. "Sir, please don't leave me down here. I'll be good."

Skinner looked at him speculatively. "Krycek, you'd do anything for Mulder, wouldn't you?"

"I love Fox, Ski--sir, why?"

"Mulder knows that if he goes through these two weeks with me, I'll let the incident in San Francisco drop, it won't affect his career in the FBI. If not, he will be out on his cute butt. I don't think either one of us wants that to happen. I intend to teach you both a long deserved lesson, for Mulder's sake, Krycek, I suggest you go along with it. Besides you didn't seem to mind me fucking you too much."

Krycek had to admit that it had felt great having Skinner's large cock pumping into him, but he would never admit that out loud to anyone, especially Skinner. Skinner had given him a way to retain a little pride. "Okay, sir, I'm going along with this for Fox. After two weeks we are both even, and I don't want you to touch him again."

Skinner undid the chain, but kept Krycek's hands cuffed behind his back. "That's right, Alex, after two weeks we will be even." Skinner wouldn't promise anything where Fox was concerned, he expected by the end of two weeks that Fox wouldn't want to leave him. He led Krycek back up the staircase and through the kitchen.

Mulder's eyes lit up with relief when the two men in his life walked back into the bedroom. Skinner reattached Krycek to the bedpost with the six-foot chain. He went into the closet and came back with the two-headed dildo. "On the floor both of you! Kneel ass to ass!" Skinner barked. 

Mulder scooted off the bed and leaned against Krycek. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Fox. Skinner's convinced me to go along with this for two weeks."

Mulder looked at him skeptically, raising one eyebrow, not believing that his lover would go along with anything.

Skinner chuckled, "Fox, that is a very good Dana Scully impersonation."

Krycek snorted. "Yeah, you know what they say about old married couples."

"Oh, you two are so funny," Mulder quipped, annoyed as he knelt on the carpet with his ass pressed against Krycek's.

Krycek looked under his arm at his lover. "You are, Fox, admit it."

"Scully's my best friend, we do not act like we're married . . . " Skinner's hand on his back stopped him from saying anymore. 

"Move up a little, Fox." Skinner stuck a finger into the agent's anus, it was still lubed from their earlier play. He spent a little time stretching him before going onto Krycek. After he had both men prepared, he positioned the thick dildo against Mulder's opening and pushed the head in. "Okay, Alex, back up a little." Skinner held the dildo by the middle knob to keep it steady as Alex backup impaling himself on it. "That is far enough now I want you both to hold perfectly still until I tell you to move."

Knowing that Mulder was on the other end of this dildo aroused Krycek further. He found it highly erotic. The slightest movement by him would not only bring pleasure to himself but to Mulder, too. Then there was Skinner watching them, and controlling their movements. His cock swelled at the thought. Maybe these two weeks wouldn't be too bad. 

Skinner had never seen anything more arousing then the thick dildo attaching those two gorgeous men together. "Okay, Fox, I want you to rock forward slightly then back, then I want you to repeat what Fox just did, Alex," Skinner commanded. In the center of the dildo was a knob that prevented the dildo from penetrating too deeply into one man.

Mulder rocked forward pulling off the dildo until only the knobbed head was inside him, it pulled slightly out of Krycek, and then he rocked back forcing the dildo back into himself and Krycek. It was stopped from going further by the knobbed middle. 

"God!" Mulder moaned as Krycek rocked forward repeating the process, the hard plastic slid out of his body, and as Krycek rocked back the head of the dildo pressed over his prostate. The cool air in the bedroom made his flesh breakout in goose pimples as shivers of pleasure shot up his spine.

Krycek thought he would die of pleasure as he and Mulder found a rhythm. They increased the speed of their rocking. Back and forth, filling and emptying their bodies, faster and faster. Krycek cock was straining against his belly, he knew he wouldn't be able to take much more as each time the dildo stretched and filled him it hit his prostate, he was sure that he was going to explode. "FUUCCKK!"

Skinner stood jerking himself off as he watched the two men pleasuring themselves. When Krycek came, Skinner found himself going over the edge, and he spurted his come on the younger man's back. "AAURRGGHHHH!" 

Krycek panted, but kept rocking, wanting to bring Mulder off as well. It didn't take long before Mulder's scream of completion joined theirs. He threw back his head and yelled as the waves of pleasure coursed through his body, shooting his jism onto the floor. 

The feeling of being fucked by the large dildo was incredible. Just like Alex, Mulder had been doubly aroused knowing that his lover was at the other end of the phallus. It thrilled him that Alex was so aroused by the experience, considering how he felt about Skinner, and that there wasn't a thing that he could do to resist. It was just such a turn-on to give up all control to Skinner, to be bent to his will, to be pushed to their sexual limits and beyond. He wondered if in the next two weeks Alex would end up feeling much differently about his nemesis.

As they pulled themselves off the double-headed dildo, Krycek surveyed his so-called enemy with a quizzical expression. "Are you trying to kill us with pleasure, sir? You should've said so in the first place!"

Skinner scoffed, "I'm sure you would have just come prancing into my arms, Rat-boy! Gentlemen, it's been an exceedingly pleasant evening. At this point, it's past 2:AM, and as much as I'd love to play with both of you all night long, I suggest we turn in. After all, Alex had a long drive to get down here and save your sweet ass, Fox!"

Fox blushed as the two men burst into lascivious laughter. What the hell was going on here? 

Skinner got up onto the enormous bed. It seemed even bigger than a king-sized bed, certainly large enough to accommodate the three of them. He gestured for the two men to join him, and when they did, he secured them both to the bedposts, ignoring Alex's grumbling. He knew better than to trust the rat over one positive encounter.

The two men were exhausted, especially Mulder, who had had numerous demands placed upon his stamina that day. As Mulder's head hit the pillow, he started snoring softly. Then Krycek joined him soon after. Skinner looked covetously over the two beautiful men as he lay down himself between them. He smiled to himself. Things were going exactly as planned.

***

Cape Haven, Maryland  
The Next Morning

Alex Krycek sighed as he stood at the kitchen sink. Skinner was certainly full of surprises. One minute Alex was being fucked until he came screaming, the next minute he was at the kitchen sink cleaning up after a prolonged breakfast. Except for a rather skimpy apron, he was stark naked.

Krycek had a difficult time reconciling his image of Skinner the betrayer with Skinner the sexual powerhouse literally out for his ass. He had thought that Skinner was one of his worst enemies next to CSM, but now he wasn't so sure. Skinner had had ample opportunity to hurt or kill him, and would have been in his perfect right to do so since Krycek had fully intended to use the nanocytes to kill him, but he had refrained, instead exacting a strange penalty from his erstwhile enemy. Alex shifted uncomfortably. As painful as it was, lots of paddling was hardly in the same category as the awful effects of the nanocytes.

He gasped as he felt a strong hand grab a fistful of his ass. Skinner wrapped another brawny arm around his front, reaching up under the apron to pinch an overly-sensitive nipple and roll it around between his thumb and forefinger. Krycek couldn't keep himself from moaning as the A.D. bit and sucked at the side of his neck. He knew better than to protest this treatment.

Mulder watched them from the breakfast table. He was very jealous but also aroused. He couldn't get over Skinner's stamina, but he guessed that their presence, and his power over them, was driving the A.D. to new heights. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, already hard in spite of his frequent use. He shook his head in disbelief. These two weeks of "punishment" was promising to turn out to be one long sexual marathon.

Back at the sink, Krycek moaned as Skinner muttered in his ear, "Do you know how we finish breakfast around here, Alex?" When Alex shook his head, Skinner continued, "A hard reaming over the kitchen table!"

Mulder watched unhappily as Skinner forcibly shoved a moaning Alex onto the table. Skinner caught his look of dismay and flashed him a bright smile. "Don't worry, Fox, I'm sure you'll enjoy this one! I want you to fuck Alex while he sucks me off.what do you think?"

He laughed when Fox scrambled to comply. Watching Alex's muscular ass framed by the apron while he washed the morning dishes had made Fox incredibly horny. Quickly greasing up his lover, who had docilely spread himself across the table, Fox mounted him without any hesitation. 

Alex groaned as he felt Mulder's cock enter him. He was still sore from the effects of the paddling and Skinner's hard fucking, and his lover was a bit overeager. Mulder stroked him reassuringly, "Sorry, love, guess I'm a bit impatient! Oooh, you're tight!"

Krycek groaned and tried to relax so as to accommodate his lover. He looked up to see Skinner's huge cock in front of him, glistening with precum. Skinner gestured for him to start sucking him off, and Alex didn't need to be told twice. He took the huge organ in his mouth and started sucking eagerly. His own cock was hard against the breakfast table.

It wasn't long before Mulder's hard thrusts into his ass brought Krycek off. He had been fucked by Skinner a lot in the past twelve hours but not his errant lover. He came with a muffled yell, spurting onto the hard, cold surface of the table, and Fox came soon after him, the tightening waves of his lover's sphincter muscles milking him dry.

When Alex tried to straighten up, Skinner forced him back onto his cock. "You've got a job to finish, boy!" he exclaimed gruffly, but with a twinkle in his eye.

Krycek finished his "master" off, deepthroating his cock and sucking hard. He already knew all the little tricks that pleased Skinner. What was he becoming, some sort of slut? Skinner came with a yell, spurting wildly into his mouth, his huge hand gripping the back of Alex's head. Alex responded by swallowing every drop.

After it was over, Skinner reluctantly pulled out. "Very nice blow job, Alex. Glad to see you're coming 'round!"

"What now?" Alex asked tiredly.

Skinner gazed down at him with a small amount of affection. He wanted to resolve the bad blood between them, which he had only recently admitted was partly his fault. "I think I'll have Fox bathe you and give you a massage. Since you did the dishes, it's only fair."

Alex's eyes lit up, and a small grin parted his lips as he looked over at Mulder. "A hot bubble bath? Does Fox get to join me in the tub?"

Skinner looked at him sternly. "Some things have to be earned, Alex, and you haven't earned the privilege of Fox's company, yet. Fox will be bathing with me after he is done with your massage."

Alex clamped down on his wise-ass reply. He was lucky to be even getting a bath and a massage out of Skinner. The A.D. kept surprising him. Alex couldn't allow himself to be blinded by Skinner's acts of kindness. Skinner was the reason he was a wanted man now. Skinner had ruined his life by assigning him to work with the smoker.

***

Skinner's Cabin  
Appalachian Mountains

It was late at night when Scully broke through the front door of Skinner's lakeside cabin. She shook the snow off her coat as she stood in the entryway and turned on the light switch. She was surprised at how large and modern it was. It must have cost Skinner a pretty penny to get a natural gas line and the electricity hooked up to it. The cabin had huge windows that looked out of a pristine, moonlit lake, and there was a big, brick fireplace. Scully wandered through the rooms, counting three bedrooms, two bathrooms, an eat-in kitchen, and finally the large center family room.

It was clear by the dust on the furniture that no one had been up here for at least three months. Scully shivered, the heat was on but only set high enough so the pipes didn't freeze. Well, she was going to be spending at least tonight and tomorrow up here so she decided to build a fire in the fireplace. As Scully headed back outside for firewood, she was dismayed to see that it was snowing harder. She only hoped that she didn't get stuck in the mountains by a snowstorm. 

"Skinner, you had better not have hurt Mulder!" She snarled angrily as she trudged across the cold yard to the large woodpile she'd spotted when she parked. It took her several trips to bring in enough wood to last her through the night and into tomorrow. By the time she carried the last logs in she could barely see the lights shining out of the cabin windows, the snow was coming down that heavily.

***

Lone Gunmen Headquarters

"C'mon, Guys! Mulder's our friend we have to do something!" Frohike grumbled.

"Melvin, let's give Krycek a few more days," Byers said.

"John, it's been three days already!" Frohike grumbled. 

"Melvin, let's give him three more. Krycek wouldn't have been foolish enough to go right in without staking out the place for a few days first. If he doesn't come back with Mulder by Saturday then we'll set up a perimeter around Skinner's Cape Haven home and monitor what's going on. If Mulder is really in danger we'll call Detective Munch in Baltimore for assistance," Byers reasoned.

"NO! Not Munch! Oh man, that guy still thinks we were all a bunch of nutcases," Langly complained.

"No, he doesn't." At Langly's disgruntled look, Byers relented "Okay, maybe a little, but we will need the police if Skinner has gone over the edge and hurt Mulder," he replied.

"Okay, John, if Krycek isn't back with Mulder in three days, we go out there and case the joint," Frohike grumbled.

***

Cape Haven

Skinner awoke to the bright sunlight streaming through the bedroom window. He was pleasantly warm being sandwiched between Mulder's and Krycek's lithe bodies. He hadn't slept this well in years. Skinner looked down at the two heads pillowed on his broad shoulders and smiled. The past six days had gone unbelievably fast. He frowned when he realized that he only had seven more days of bliss left.

He looked down at Krycek's soft, sable locks. The young man had really surprised him by going along with everything he was ordered to do. Skinner wanted to talk out their differences. He knew there was something that Krycek held against him. Skinner had replayed the scene where he first met Krycek over and over again. It was CGB Spender who requested him to assign Krycek to his division to help control Agent Mulder. Something about that first meeting with Krycek and Spender was bothering him. He had assumed that Krycek was already working for Spender and playing the innocent for his benefit. Hadn't he confirmed that after Krycek had deliberately helped them to abduct Agent Scully?

"Krycek, wake up," Skinner said shaking the young man. 

"Hmm?" Krycek stirred, and as he woke up his hand drifted down for Skinner's morning erection and started stroking it.

Skinner grabbed his hand. "No. We need to talk. I was thinking about the first time I met you."

Krycek glared up at him through thick lashes, his green eyes flashed dangerously. "Go on."

"How long had you been working for Spender before that first meeting?"

"Bastard, you know I never worked for that man! It was you who assigned me to him!" Krycek growled, pulling away. 

Mulder was awoken by their angry voices and stared up at Alex who had climbed out of bed, his shackled arm only allowed him to get a couple of feet away. He slid off Skinner as the larger man got out of bed.

"No, Alex. He specifically requested you. He said he had the perfect young man, who had been specially groomed for getting Agent Mulder back in line. You, Alex," Skinner said, turning Krycek to face him. "Spender requested that I assign you to my division. He told me that you would report directly to him like a few of the other agents already did. Alex, I thought you knew him and were putting on an act at that first meeting for my benefit."

Krycek's face drained of anger as he realized they had both been duped. "I never met Spender before that day, sir. I was only out of the academy for a few months working for the anti-Terrorism unit. Do you have any idea how excited I was when I received a call that an Assistant Director had requested an interview with me for reassignment into one of the most exciting divisions within the bureau? Mere agents weren't interviewed by A.D.s, so I thought everything was on the up and up."

Skinner sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He sat down on the bed. "It wasn't, though. I turned you over to that man thinking he already owned you. I'm sorry, Alex."

Krycek sat next to him. "It wasn't completely your fault. Spender fooled me into believing what I was doing was for the good of the country. He explained how vital the assignment was, how vital Agent Mulder was to this government, and how important it was to get him back in line and refocused on fighting crime."

"No. It was my fault. You were innocent, and I let you down . "

Mulder had watched them with interest before interrupting. "We were all duped. How could either of you have known? They work in the shadows. No one ever knows who to trust or not to trust."

Krycek sighed. Skinner had good reason to hate him, but the man was instead hot after his ass. He was lucky that the A.D. hadn't used his advantage to kill him, it was apparent that Skinner was also interested in Fox. Having Krycek out of the way would certainly have simplified matters for him.

"Why don't we let bygones be bygones for now, Skinner? I can't make up for what happened in the past, and neither can you. Let's just try to get along, Fox is right, we need to bring the bastards down, so maybe we should work together rather than against each other."

Skinner looked at him thoughtfully. "Agreed, Alex. However, you still need to make up for your little San Francisco venture. Don't think you're getting out of your remaining slave time!"

Krycek grinned. "I wouldn't dream of it!" He stretched himself lazily like a cat, completely aware of how the flaunting of his lean, muscular body was affecting the two men. He smiled to himself as both Skinner and Mulder watched him hungrily. "Speaking of which," he said, taking the two of them in with one sweeping, lust-filled glance, "anyone up for some early morning action?"

He smiled again as the two men reached for him simultaneously.

***

CSM's Office

C.G.B. Spender watched the tape of Skinner and Mulder leaving the apartment. He had sent Krycek on Mulder's trail quite deliberately, hoping to stir up trouble between the two men, and wondered how things were progressing. He had wanted Krycek under his influence for years, and had cursed the day his Britsh colleague had taken him under his wing, but now the devious turncoat was dead. He had expected Krycek to explode when he found Skinner and Mulder together, it was no secret that the A.D. was obsessed with his son, and CSM was hoping to be able to pick up the pieces. A very big piece of which was Alex Krycek.Alex would pay for the murder with a personal debt to CSM, just recompense for covering up Alex's crime.

As for his naughty son, CSM would need to think up a suitable punishment for him. Dallying with the Assistant Director indeed! He wished that he wasn't related to Mulder by blood, that luscious body cried out to be taught the discipline it needed, but even CSM wasn't so low as to stoop to incest. Though he had to admit it was very tempting.

At any rate, the lovely Alex would soon be his. He would no longer be able to avoid CSM's protection, once he murdered Skinner, and CSM would at long last have the beautiful assassin in his bed where he belonged.

***

Two Days Later  
Skinner's Cabin

Scully watched miserably as the snow came down in torrents. "How in the hell can it snow so much!" she exclaimed aloud. Here she was stuck in Skinner's cabin, trying to find out where the A.D. had disappeared with Mulder. The whole escapade was too embarrassing for words. She was stuck in the cabin of the man she was investigating until the blizzard stopped.

Luckily the cabin was well-stocked with food. She listened to the radio that she had with her, and to her delight, the weather report predicted the snow would stop in the early evening. Rustling around in Skinner's closets, she'd found a set of snowshoes. As long as it was no longer snowing, she should be able to hike herself out of there and maybe flag down a car on the road to get some help. Once she got her car dug out, if the roads had been plowed, she should be able to find her way out of the area.

As soon as she got free, she planned to find the Lone Gunmen and enlist them in her search for Mulder.

***

Cape Haven

Far from the cabin where Scully was stranded, the three men were enjoying a dinner cooked by Skinner by candlelight. Both Krycek and Mulder were surprised to find that Skinner was such a good cook, enjoying his chicken cordon bleu as he served them seconds.

"Like I said before, sir, this is some punishment!" Krycek grinned as he grabbed the plate from Skinner.

Skinner smiled in reply and handed Mulder his plate. "Well, Mulder, would you agree that this is some punishment?"

"Um, except for the spanking, it's no punishment at all, sir! I'd say it's more than I deserve." Mulder said, dropping his eyes guiltily.

Skinner slammed the spoon down. "You're right," he barked, "It's more than either of you deserve!"

Krycek scowled. "Foxy, you had to open your big mouth?"

"Alex-" Mulder remonstrated.

"Oh, it's all right, Alex, I'm just stating a fact. I can't say I've forgiven either of you, but having you two lovelies at my beck and call for the last week or so has gone to my head. I'm tempted to keep this penance up for months on end, but we only have a few days left, so let's just spend it enjoyably, shall we? Your punishment is officially over."

"No more spankings?" Mulder asked incredulously.

"No more spankings.unless you want them, Fox!" Skinner replied as Alex snickered.

"No, that's all right!" Mulder replied firmly. Krycek laughed to himself, thinking but I'm not done with you, Foxy! Not by a long shot!

"Uh, Skinner?"

"Yes, Alex?" Skinner looked up at the pretty assassin.

"There's one combination that we haven't hit on, that I was wondering if you'd care to participate in."

"Like?"

"Like letting Fox fuck you?" As Krycek said this, Mulder spurted the wine he'd been drinking out of his mouth in shock. He just couldn't believe his lover's nerve. At the same time, he got his usual instant hardon at the thought of fucking that incredibly burly, sexy body.

Skinner took in Mulder's nervous reaction with regret. He had been fantasizing about Mulder fucking him for days, no weeks, ever since San Francisco when Mulder's talented fingers stroked and massaged his prostate. However, he had been reluctant to instigate it, he wanted Mulder to make the first move.

Mulder licked his lips and looked up at Skinner, a small smile played on his lips as he rose from his seat and walked over to the larger man. "Can I assume since we are no longer being punished that we are now equals?" he asked, invading Skinner's personal space and lacing his arms around the large man's back, he pulled them closer until his naked erection was pressed against Skinner's denim-covered one.

"Outside of work you can, Fox," Skinner replied huskily as he wrapped Mulder's body in a firm embrace.

Mulder made the next move, his lips claiming Skinner's in a passionate kiss, as his tongue forced its way pass the other man's lips, tasting the wine and the pure essence of Skinner. Mulder hadn't kissed him that deeply since San Francisco. Skinner returned the kiss with enthusiasm and started to rub his erection up and down against Mulder's.

Krycek watched with a little jealousy. It had been his suggestion after all, but seeing Fox kissing another man the way he kissed him did make him jealous. He just needed to learn to get past these feelings, if Skinner was to become their partner in bringing down the consortium. He'd expected that they'd be sharing each other's bed for quite some time to come. The thought didn't fill him with dread, but instead it gave him a warm feeling down in his groin.

"Bedroom?" Skinner said breathlessly. 

"No. Olive oil and the kitchen table, big boy," Mulder grinned again his lips, looking over Skinner's shoulder at Krycek. He winked and signaled his lover to clear the table. "Right of passage, Walter."

Skinner tossed back his head and laughed deeply. "It is only appropriate, Fox." He then unbuckled his jeans and wiggled out of them and his briefs.

"Keep the white socks and T-shirt on, Walter. I find that look unbelievably sexy on you," Mulder purred, running his hands under Skinner's T-shirt and pinching his nipples. "Okay, Stud, over the table and spreadum."

Skinner complied immediately. His chest was on the tabletop and his cock and balls hung down over the edge. Mulder's warm hand was caressing his ass, and he suddenly felt the drizzle of oil being poured over his ass, it ran down his cleft and onto his balls, then dripped onto the tiled floor.

"Alex, be a good boy and crawl under the table and show Walter just how talented that mouth of yours is," Mulder ordered as he slipped a long, slender finger into Skinner stretching him.

Krycek chuckled as he got on his hand and knees and crawled under the table. "The things I do for you, Fox," he quipped as he admired Skinner's delicious cock. His tongue started to work around the apple-sized head licking and sucking it as his hand massaged the olive oil covered sacks. He spread the oil over the cock and started hungrily licking and massive organ. "Mm, I think we've discovered a new tasty treat, Fox. Next time we're out let's look for some olive oil-flavored lube."

Mulder lowered his head and licked down Skinner's crack, then pushed his tongue into the larger man's anus. He worked Skinner that way until the large man was whimpering from pleasure. Mulder stopped and looked at Alex between Skinner's spread legs. "I do believe you're right, Alex. I'll add it to our shopping list." He stood and coated his erection with the oil.

Skinner mind and body were soaring, he had never felt so many pleasant sensations at once, and knowing that they were doing it out of desire and not because he had ordered them made it all the more enjoyable. His cock was down Alex's hot, moist throat, and Skinner hoped that they had finally resolved their differences. He wanted, no, he needed both Alex and Fox. The two men were a package set, and he wanted both of them now. He cried out with pleasure when Fox's cock entered him. The young man pushed slowly into him. He then pulled out and thrust back in with a corkscrew twist.

Mulder increased the speed and depth of his thrusts, aiming for and hitting unerringly Skinner's prostate with each thrust. He couldn't believe he was finally fucking Walter. It was like a dream come true. Skinner shoved back with his ass, meeting him thrust for thrust.

Alex sucked harder and was finally rewarded as Skinner's come filled his mouth, he swallowed hungrily, drinking down the milky fluid as fast as it spurted out.

Mulder groaned as Skinner's muscles clamped down painfully on his cock, milking him until he was shouting his climax and spurting deep into the larger man. He sank down across Skinner's broad back, resting and listening to Skinner's heavy breathing. "That was so good, Walter. Thank you," he said when he finally got enough energy back to speak.

"No, thank you . both. Let's go up to bed, we can do the dishes in the morning," Skinner said. He was disappointed as Mulder pulled out of him, but smiled as the younger man helped him off the table and kissed him softly. They both pulled Krycek to his feet, and Mulder hugged and kissed him. 

"I told you he had a talented mouth, didn't I, Walter," Mulder said, as Skinner pulled Krycek's warm body into a hug and a kiss.

"Yes, he's a man of many talents. C'mon, Alex, let's get you up to bed so Fox and I can attend to some unfinished business," he said, squeezing Krycek's erection.

"Promises, promises," Krycek said and headed up the back staircase, followed quickly by Skinner.

Mulder stopped to retrieve Skinner's jeans and underwear. He paused briefly as a shiver of fear raced up his spine. He turned and looked down the small hallway off the kitchen to the door that led down to the basement. He didn't know where that door led, but for some reason the thought of going anyway near the door filled him with dread. Mulder hurried out of the kitchen, turning out the lights as he headed up the stairs to be with his lovers.

***

The Next Morning  
The LGM headquarters

Scully paced up and down the small office glaring angrily at the three men who weren't being helpful at all. They wouldn't even meet her eyes, which told her they were keeping something from her. "Okay, out with it! I'm not in the mood to be messed with! I've just spent six days snowed in at a remote cabin in the mountains. I spent the last day hiking out and then shared a ride into town with a Neanderthal who thought I wanted to do the horizontal tango with him! Dammit! I want answers, and I want them now! Where is Mulder?"

"Agent Scully, Dana," Byers began as the other two gunmen cowered behind their computers. "Mulder's with Skinner and Krycek."

"What! Where? I have to get to him before they hurt him."

"Dana, it's not as you assume. We," he said, nodding to Frohike and Langly. "We have been surveying the place for the past few days . . . ah, they ah . . . aren't hurting Mulder."

"Krycek is our enemy, and Skinner has it in for Mulder for some unknown reason! Guys, I don't understand if they aren't hurting Mulder then what are they doing with him? Why have they kidnapped him?" Scully was getting more frustrated by the minute, nothing was making sense.

"Sex! Dammit! They are having SEX!" Frohike shouted.

The look on Scully's face was priceless. Her mouth hung open, her eyes bulged out of her head, and she stood there frozen in shock. Frohike got worried when she remained immobile for way too long. "Scully?"

"Are you INSANE? SEX WITH WHOM???" she fairly screamed, causing all three of the Lone Gunmen to jump.

"Errr, with each other, Scully!" Langly was the only one brave enough to answer her.

Scully simply stared back at them, dumbfounded. Frohike was extremely nervous. To say she wasn't taking it well was an understatement. "Red, why don't you have a seat," he urged her worriedly, pulling over a chair. With a light tap, he managed to push her down into it. "Byers, you get out that brandy we keep for emergencies like this, okay?"

Byers poured Scully a shot of brandy. Frohike gripped her hand around the glass and directed it to her mouth. She gulped it down in one sip and started coughing and sputtering from the strength of it. "Whew! I needed that! What a shock! Guys, are you sure this is all consensual on Mulder's part?"

The Lone Gunmen eyed each other. They weren't sure of anything anymore. Krycek had taken the videotape with him, but there were definitely mostly bondage scenes on the tape, and then there was the part about the A.D. tricking Mulder by telling him that Scully had an accident.

Scully took their silence to mean that they were unsure of the situation. "I say we get down there as soon as possible! You've told me nothing to convince me that Mulder's not being held against his will! C'mon guys, we need to get to the place where they are holding Mulder, and rescue him!"

"Scully, it may not be what it seems-" Frohike tried to reason with her.

"Look, are you guys with me or not? Do you want to protect Mulder or not?" Scully glared at them.

"Okay, okay, we'll go with you," Frohike sighed, grabbing his jacket. "Just don't blame us if we barge in on your partner in a-er, pretty intimate situation!"

***

Cape Haven

Skinner awoke to the very pleasant feeling of Mulder nuzzling his early morning erection. In spite of their antics the night before, the A.D. found that he was as aroused as ever. He decided that his errant agent and Krycek were walking aphrodisiacs. No matter how many times they had sex, he still couldn't get enough.

Once he noticed Skinner was awake, Mulder eyed him speculatively. "Good morning, sir!"

"Good morning, Fox," Skinner croaked. "And any morning that has you in my bed is an excellent morning, indeed!"

Krycek stirred and laughed. He'd been watching the two of them, waiting for them to realize he was awake. It was unbelievable to him that he didn't mind Fox playing around with Skinner, but somehow he knew that Fox belonged to him, first and foremost. And he was enjoying the delectable A.D. himself, so he might as well take advantage of the situation.

Mulder caught his gaze as he mounted Skinner, as the big man was lying on his back. Skinner oomphed in pleasure to find his erection quickly engulfed by Mulder's tight anus. At the same time, Mulder leaned over to start nuzzling and sucking Alex's erection.

Krycek crowed in delight. "I have this funny feeling of d�j� vu!" he exclaimed. The combination was exactly the same as the one at the hotel in San Francisco. He threw back his head and moaned as Fox deepthroated him.

Mulder rode the groaning A.D. to an expert finish, working his ass so the big man soon exploded into Mulder. At the same time, Mulder sucked Alex hard, so his lover also came with a yell, his member pulsating and gushing down Mulder's throat. Alex in turn grabbed Mulder's erection and pumped it roughly, and the agent was so turned on by now that he came after several hard pulls, spurting out onto Skinner's stomach. 

Skinner moaned as he felt Fox's sphincter tighten around his cock as he came. He was starting to get hard again when they were distracted by a loud, thumping noise from downstairs. It sounded as if the house was being invaded by a crowd of people, voices echoing in the foyer.

"Mulder?" they heard Scully shout up the staircase, as all three men froze in shock, "Are you up there?"

"Shit!" Mulder exclaimed. "It's Scully!"

The three men scrambled to get out of the bed. All were naked and telltale sweaty after their early morning frolic. Skinner was able to grab his robe, but neither Mulder nor Krycek had the luxury of clothing that hadn't been shredded and was wearable.

Skinner quickly tossed them some oversized sweaters and pants from his dresser drawer. "Quick! Put these on!" he hissed.

The two men quickly dressed themselves not a moment too soon, as seconds later Scully barged through the bedroom door, followed by the Lone Gunmen.

"Guys!" Mulder exclaimed. "What the hell do you think you're doing here?"

"Sorry, Mulder!" Frohike apologized, with a long face, "Red here insisted you needed saving!"

Scully stood accusingly in front of Mulder, arms folded. "Can I ask what the hell happened to you? You were supposed to meet me for dinner with.with your new friend! And then you pull this disappearing act!" She turned to Skinner. "And you, sir.Chesapeake Bay is hardly Hawaii!"

Skinner started to get angry. As fond as he was of Scully, he couldn't abide snooping. "Agent Scully, may I ask what business you have barging in on us like this?"

Mulder could see Scully was ready to explode, so he quickly intervened. "Scully, I'm sorry about all this, I meant to call you, but I didn't have time! Plus it's kind of, er, private.you see, Walter and I planned this trip together, and I had to leave before him unexpectedly the night I was supposed to meet you, so I couldn't call you. Plus, what was I going to say? You know this is a pretty compromising situation for both of us!"

Scully didn't look convinced. She turned to Krycek, who glared at her resentfully. "So, what the hell is he doing here, then?"

"I'm an invited guest, Scully!" Krycek snarled. "Which is more than I can say for you!"

Scully reached for her gun when Mulder grabbed her wrist. "Scully, don't! Krycek isn't who you think he is!"

Scully gave him a withering look, which made Mulder cower inside. "Mulder, what line did he feed you? That he's an innocent in everything, never killed your father or Melissa, has been just as mistreated by the Consortium as all of us?"

Mulder sighed. Scully hated Krycek and was suspicious of Skinner. Having her arrive in Cape Haven, even with his friends, was extremely bad luck, and Mulder felt compelled to at least get her onto more neutral territory before he started all his explaining. "Scully, look, it'll take awhile for me to explain it all to you. I know the whole situation seems strange, but it isn't what you think."

"Mulder, that man is a wanted felon!"

"I know, I know, but he's been framed, Scully! He's on our side, you've got to believe me!"

"Yeah, right, that's an X-file in itself!" Scully snapped.

Both Krycek and Skinner had had enough. As they started ranting at Scully, the Lone Gunmen joined in, trying to explain their presence in Cape Haven until the cacophony was deafening.

"Quiet!" Mulder shouted, at his wit's end. The whole situation was getting out of hand. "Look, guys," he said, addressing Skinner and Krycek, "I think it's best if I leave with Scully. She's had a bit of a shock, and I want to spend some time with her alone to talk about all this!"

He turned to Scully and the Lone Gunmen. "Can you folks give me a minute, and then I'll go back to D.C. with you?"

Scully opened her mouth to say something but snapped it shut at an angry look from Skinner. "I'll wait for you downstairs, Mulder!" she huffed, marching out the door. Frohike, Byers, and Langly followed meekly behind her.

Krycek stood there with his arms folded as Mulder turned around. "Gee, that was a real kick in the ass!"

"Charming, Alex!" Mulder groaned. "Look, I'm sorry how this ended, Walter! I swear, I didn't do anything to lead her down here-"

"I know you didn't, Fox!" Skinner responded softly. He couldn't believe how Mulder covered up for him. He didn't countenance lying, but to explain the whole situation behind Mulder's kidnapping, and what happened between them in San Francisco, was more than Skinner could stomach at the moment. He smiled lovingly at Fox, he'd proven how much he cared about Skinner by how he'd protected him just now.

Mulder blushed to the roots of his hair. "I'm not about to tell her anything, Walter! Look, I'll explain it that we planned to vacation down here together, I'll apologize for standing her up, and she'll know to be discreet. So will the Lone Gunmen. I know it seems crazy, but you can trust them."

Krycek snorted. "And what about me, lover boy?"

Mulder turned to him impatiently. "Oh, I'll tell her about you too, Alex! But could you try to be a bit more accommodating in her presence? You're not going to accomplish anything by staying on her bad side!"

"Yeah, you said it!" Krycek scoffed. "More likely she'll put a bullet between my eyes!"

Mulder shook his head as he put on his shoes and socks. It would take a lot of work to get the two of them to trust and accept each other. However, Rome wasn't built in a day. They would just have to learn to get along, regardless of their suspicions of each other. "I'll see both of you back in D.C. Walter-" he turned shyly to Skinner, "thank you for an exceedingly blissful punishment! Any time you get pissed off at me again, you're more than welcome-"

"I'll see you back in D.C., Fox," Skinner beamed at him warmly.

"I'll see you there, too, Foxy!" Krycek added. "I've got some things I need to do first.I didn't anticipate being waylaid for the last two weeks!"

Fox eyed him. "Just be careful, Alex," he warned him. Sighing, he opened his arms and embraced the two men. Leaning back, he took both of them in with a glance and then kissed each man deeply in turn.

They were interrupted by Scully shouting up the stairs. "Mulder! Are you coming?"

"What is with that chick?" Krycek snarled, breaking away. "Get a life!"

"Alex!" Mulder warned. Patting him reassuringly on the shoulder, Mulder sighed and said, "I'd better go!" As he left the bedroom, Mulder shouted down the staircase, "Coming, dear!"

After Mulder left, Krycek frowned at Skinner. "Do you think he'll be able to convince her of anything?"

Skinner harrumphed. "He'd better convince her! She's out of line, and when she comes to her senses, she'll realize-"

"Skinner, she thought she was protecting her partner!" Krycek protested, putting on his shoes. He started gathering up the rest of his things.

Skinner eyed him with annoyance as Krycek grinned at him. "Whose side are you on?"

"The side that keeps my skin in one piece!" he smirked. "Look, Walter, I'm going now. I'll see you later in D.C. We've still got some things to settle between us. Agreed?"

Skinner sighed to himself. He still had a couple of days left on his vacation, and everyone was abandoning ship. "All right, Alex! Like Mulder says, just be careful!"

"Oh, I will be!" Krycek reassured him as he walked out the bedroom door. He paused. "After all," he smirked, turning around to give Skinner the once over, "look at what I've got to come back to!"

***

CSM's Office

C.G.B Spender chortled as he watched the tape of the Skinner, Mulder and Krycek together. So much for his expectation that Krycek would kill Skinner when he found him and Mulder together. The three men were certainly very cozy with each other. He lusted after all three of them, even his wayward son, and marveled at how the combination represented the finest specimens of male beauty.

His aim, however, was to get Alex Krycek in his bed. It had been his driving goal for years, and he was determined to follow it through. This videotape would provide ample ammunition for such an end. He planned to use it for blackmail purposes to finally get sweet Alex in his paws.

Life, reflected CSM as he lit up a Morley, was certainly full of its little ironies. It took a man of his cunning and worldly expertise to know when to use them to his advantage.

***

The End


End file.
